


The Art Teacher

by brujatrixie



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Emotional Abuse, Smut, Stalking, a lot of lesbian activity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brujatrixie/pseuds/brujatrixie
Summary: She was quietly sipping coffee and going over her first unit plan of the year when she heard a light knock at the door. “Miss Mattel?”Trixie turned her head, expecting a student, but what she was met with was a long legged brunette woman, wearing a skirt that was probably too short for a high school teacher. Trixie stood and outstretched her hand, “Please, just call me Trixie.” She smiled up at the woman, who was even more beautiful up close.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My good judy Tati](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+good+judy+Tati).



> This is also on artificialqueens on tumblr, but now that I'm doing a sequel, I wanted it all in one place! Feel free to message me on there @sissy-puede :)

It was the first day of September, the day before classes started and Trixie was sitting alone in her classroom preparing for the upcoming year, when she heard the distinct clicking of Michelle’s heels getting louder. _Oh Jesus_ she thought. It was her second year teaching and Ms. Visage had only proved to be an annoyance, even though she generally meant well. She was the vice principal, so she oversaw the day to day goings on while Mr. Charles, the principal, only handled really big things. 

“Miss Mattel, do you have a second?” Michelle stood in the door way, waiting to be invited in.

“Sure thing!” Trixie forced a smile hoping that one of her students wasn’t failing out of school…again. She loved her job but working in an inner city environment was tough. 

“As you know, Raja left us at the end of last year to move to New York. We’ve hired her replacement, and I was hoping you could show her around when she comes in tomorrow? It’s her first year, so I think it would be helpful for a newer teacher to help get her acquainted.” Michelle leaned against Trixie’s desk waiting for a response.

“Of course, my pleasure!” Trixie tried to sound like she was happy to take time out of her busy schedule to show an art teacher around. _What the hell do I know about art?_ She thought. _This new girl will be lucky if the kids show up to her class._

*****

The next day, Trixie arrived to the school particularly early to make sure that she was there before this new art teacher, she didn’t want someone waiting for her in her classroom. 

She was quietly sipping coffee and going over her first unit plan of the year when she heard a light knock at the door. “Miss Mattel?” 

Trixie turned her head, expecting a student, but what she was met with was a long legged brunette woman, wearing a skirt that was probably too short for a high school teacher. Trixie stood and outstretched her hand, “Please, just call me Trixie.” She smiled up at the woman, who was even more beautiful up close.

“Oh, okay! Hi, Trixie. I’m Megan but you can um..just call me Milk, all my friends do.” Trixie’s surprise at the nickname gave Milk a second to look Trixie up and down. Her makeup was impeccable, even if it was a little heavy handed, and her pink dress just long and tight enough to let people know she had a great body. 

“…Milk? That’s odd. I thought Trixie was weird but…Milk?” Trixie laughed lightly.

Milk laughed too and explained, “Once, when I was maybe eight, I introduced myself to a new girl in school as Meg and she thought I said Milk and it just kind of stuck.” She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. 

They stared at each other for a moment, until they heard Michelle Visage clear her throat behind Milk. “I see you two have met!” She smiled up at both women, not quite reaching them in stature. “Trixie, why don’t you show Megan around the school? After all, she won’t be spending the day in your classroom, will she?” Michelle was trying to make a joke, but ended up eliciting uncomfortable laughs from both teachers. 

“Absolutely,” Trixie smiled at Milk and gestured for her to follow. Once they were far enough away, she said “Michelle really does have good intentions but it just comes across a little…” Trixie thought about the word she wanted to use. 

“Condescending?” Milk offered. 

“Yes exactly. Hey, I'm the English teacher, I’m the one who’s supposed to be good with words!” Trixie joked. She was glad she was showing Milk around, she could tell they were going to be friends. They walked down various hallways together, Trixie pointing out various landmarks along the way. 

“This is Katya Zamo’s classroom. She teaches biology and also happens to be my best friend” Trixie said proudly, poking her head into the classroom. “I guess she’s not in yet. Let me show you where the teacher’s lounger is.” As they walked, Trixie continued talking. “You’d really like Katya, probably. She’s a little wild and out-there but she’s super smart too.” Trixie paused, waiting for Milk to respond.

“Oh..yeah, she seems cool!” Milk was caught off guard by Trixie wanting a response, because she was perfectly content just staring at Trixie and listening to her talk. 

Trixie placed her hand on the doorknob of an unmarked room. “This is the teacher’s lounge. Before we go in though, I’m warning you, spend as little time in here as possible. The older teachers don’t seem to like the younger ones very much and they’ll come for you if you stay in here too long.”

Milk laughed, assuming Trixie was joking. When Trixie’s face remained in a frown Milk said, “Oh, you’re serious.” 

When Trixie opened the door, Milk saw three teachers, all middle-aged, sitting and drinking coffee. “Chad, Morgan, Kasha, this is …” Trixie paused unsure if she should introduce her new friend as Megan or Milk. 

“Milk, I’m Milk.” She jumped in. “My real name is Megan but Milk was just a nickname that stuck” she quickly explained, intimidated by the older teachers. 

They all greeted her politely and went back to their own conversation. 

Trixie quickly ushered Milk back into the hallway and mumbled “Bitches” under her breath as she shut the door. “Well, I guess that’s the end of the tour!” She smiled at Milk and began to walk back to her own classroom, expecting Milk to follow.

“Um..Trixie?” Milk hesitated, not completely sure of what the other teacher was doing.

“Yeah, girl?” Trixie spun around.

“Where’s my classroom?” For a half second Milk was afraid Trixie was going to say that she didn’t have one due to the low budget.

“Oh shit! Sorry! This way” Trixie laughed at herself. “If _someone_ hadn’t interrupted my coffee time earlier, maybe I’d be awake enough to remember.” She smiled over her shoulder at Milk to let the taller girl know she was joking.

“Or maybe you’re just a mess” Milk laughed.

Trixie feigned offense as they stopped in front of Milk’s new classroom. “Welcome to your new home, you’ll be spending all your time here now!” Trixie was only half kidding. “Do you have your phone on you?” 

“Yeah, why?” 

“I’m confiscating it, obviously.” Milk’s mouth fell open in shock. She didn’t know the school was that strict about their no phone policy. “Oh my god, I’m kidding. I’m trying to give you my number, dumbass.”

Milk handed Trixie her phone and breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank _god._ I didn’t want to have to hate you just yet.” 

“Rude” Trixie handed the phone back and turned to walk back to her own room. She turned around when she felt Milk’s eyes still on her. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer” she said sarcastically.

Milk blushed and tried to cover up the fact that she was staring at Trixie’s ass. “Oh um..sorry. It’s just..how do you get..uh..your hair like that?” She pulled that out of nowhere.

“Oh, it’s natural” Trixie responded. Milk knew that too, there was no way those loose curls could be manufactured. “Hey, me, Katya, and Pearl always eat lunch in my classroom if you want to join us today?” 

“That’d be great!” Milk was excited to have made a new friend and she was sure Katya and Pearl would be great too. 

The first half of the day went by in a blur for Milk, introducing herself to her students and vice versa. She tried explaining that this wasn't going to just be another art class, there would be real assessments and such, which was met with various groans and sighs. _Oh well,_ Milk thought, _Can’t please them all._

When lunch time rolled around, she made her was back to Trixie’s classroom. She walked in just as Trixie was finishing telling a story to Katya and Pearl “….So she asked me how she was and I said ‘Well, you saxophoned it in.’” Trixie laughed at her own joke and Katya sort of screamed while Pearl rolled her eyes. “Long story short, we didn’t stay together too long after that. Oh! Hi Milk! This is Katya and Pearl, the only other people worth getting to know here.” 

“Hi!” Milk sat at the open seat in the little circle of desks they had arranged and looked at the other teachers. Katya was wear a pattern problem wrap dress and had wavy blonde hair. She was beautiful, with her bright red lips and dark black eyeliner. Pearl was easily one of the most beautiful women Milk had ever seen. She had white-blonde hair that flowed down her back and apparently wore glitter to work nearly every day. 

“So,” Katya started. “Tell us everything about you. We have to decide if we like you or not.” She had a thick Russian accent and kept her face serious … Until she burst out laughing. “I’m kidding, mama.” The accent was gone. “Well, about the deciding if we like you or not. Trixie told us we would. But tell us about you! Where are you from? What’s your sign? What’s your social security number?” She scream-laughed again, as did Trixie. 

“Oh my god I really thought you were from Russia. Your accent is really good. Okay, I’m from Rhode Island and I went to UMass Boston for illustration and graphic art. But then I decided I loved teaching so I switched to art education and now here I am!” Milk smiled at the other women. 

“You’re a long way from home all the way out here in Los Angeles,” Trixie said, contemplatively. She was a long way from her home in Milwaukee too. 

“Yeah…I am. I just need a new environment, I guess.” Milk was suddenly sad and the other girls took note. Pearl quickly changed the subject to the new club that opened near her apartment and how they should all go that weekend. They all agreed, including Milk, and continued chatting excitedly. Trixie could see that Milk was still a little off though, so she sent a group text to Katya and Pearl.

**_ From: Trixie _ **

_ Hey, you guys wanna head out? I know that look, let me make sure she’s ok _

**_ From: Katya _ **

_ ;)  _

**_ From: Pearl _ **

_ Ya make sure she’s ok by jumping on her ;)  
_

_ We saw the way u were looking at her _

**_ From: Katya _ **

_ Yeah and the way she was looking at you _

** _From: Trixie_ **

_ Okay you guys can leave now !!  _

At that, Katya stood up and stretched her arms over her head. “Okay, I have to go. I know some of the kids I have after lunch, I’m gonna have to put child locks on all the drawers.” All four teachers laughed lightly.

Pearl stood up a second later and said “I’ll walk you to your room. I might get a quick nap in the nurse’s office.”

“Oh my god are you ever fully awake? Always looking like your asleep.” Trixie pushed Pearl lightly.

“My ex calls them bedroom eyes!” Pearl pretended she was shocked.

“Yeah, how’s that going?” Katya joked.

“We still fuck!” Pearl laughed and grabbed Katya’s arm to guide her out of the room.

“Nice meeting you, Milk! See you later!” Katya called over her shoulder.

“You too!” She yelled back. 

Trixie sighed and looked over at Milk, who looked back at her. “I know we’re not super close or anything but if you want to talk about it, I’m here. I’m from Wisconsin, I moved here a little over a year ago. I needed a new environment too.” Trixie got up and dropped her empty diet coke bottle in the trash. It was still a painful subject but, ever the empath, she knew Milk might need to hear it.

After a few moments of silence, Milk spoke up. “A boyfriend?” 

“A girlfriend, actually.”

“Oh. Me too.” 

There was a moment of mutual understanding and compassion. “But, yeah. If you ever want to talk about it, you have my phone number.” Trixie smiled at her new friend. 

“Thanks, I left my phone in my desk but I’ll text you later so you have mine.” Milk smiled at Trixie as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Milk got up to go back to her room and stopped in the doorway. “Hey, Trix? Thanks for being so great today. You really didn’t have to do all that.” 

“What’re friends for?” Trixie sat down at her desk and smiled at Milk as her students began to file in.

Milk didn’t see Trixie for the rest of the day, which disappointed her. When she got home that evening, she remembered that she had never texted the blonde teacher. 

She sat on the couch in her new apartment and wondered what to say. She liked Trixie, that much she knew. And knowing that Trixie likes girls too didn’t help. If Trixie had been straight, Milk would’ve told herself to get it together, but now, she maybe had some semblance of a chance. Maybe. 

** _From: Unknown Number_ **

_ Hey, princess. It’s Milk :) _

Flirty, but is also friendly enough that Trixie could just think Milk was an affectionate person. Not two minutes later, her phone vibrated with the response.

** _From: Trixie_ **

_ Hi gorgeous, how are you? _


	2. Chapter 2

** _From: Trixie_ **

_Hi gorgeous, how are you?_

** _From: Milk_ **

_Tired lol. Those kids are really a lot, aren’t they?_

** _From: Trixie_ **

_TBH I’m surprised they showed up to your class_

_Noah fence_

_LMAO_

** _From: Milk_ **

_Bitch!_

_Also ‘noah fence’ consider yourself blocked_

** _From: Trixie_ **

_Nooo don’t block me_

_I’m too cute to block !!_

** _From: Milk_ **

_Hmm.._

_You’ve got me there ;)_

They continued to text like that, walking the fine line between friendly and flirty, well into the night.

The next morning went by as slowly as it possibly could have for both of them. They were both waiting to see if their flirtatious rapport would continue in person and both secretly hoped it would. Like most teachers in the school, Trixie and Milk were introducing their first units or assignments and it got very monotonous after a while, especially when you teach the same grade level all day.

It was _finally_ time for lunch and Milk walked toward the teacher’s lounge to get a soda from the vending machine. She opened the door to hear some of the older teachers talking about how the budget was probably going to get cut again this year. She tried not to listen though, because it was useless to worry about it until it was more than just gossip. As she was walking out, a pack of peanut M &M’s in the other vending machine caught her eye. _I’ll get them for Trixie_ Milk thought, remembering that the blonde had mentioned they were her favorite candy when they were texting last night.

As she was putting quarters in the machine, she overheard a math teacher say “Well, I don’t know why they don’t cut the art department. It’s not like we need it and it would save so much money.” Milk ignored him, giving him the benefit of the doubt that he didn’t know she was the art teacher. That doubt was confirmed when she heard another teacher shush him from behind her.

She strode confidently out of the room, pretending she hadn’t heard anything, but when she got outside, she felt tears begin to well. She walked into the bathroom and began to let them fall. 

*****

Meanwhile, in Trixie’s classroom, she, Pearl, and Katya sat discussing their plans for the weekend. 

“You guys are just too much for me sometimes. Especially you, Katya. I don’t even know how because it’s not like you drink.” Trixie sighed. She was defending her decision to go home early this weekend. 

“Oh please, you know you get crazy after your standard three shots of fireball and a water” Pearl laughed at her friend.

“Yeah, Tracy! Remember that time you made out with that really hot girl? What was her name? Oh, yeah. It was me!” Katya made her signature scream-laugh noise and Trixie turned beat red.

“Will you ever let me live that down?”

“No” Katya and Pearl said in unison. 

Trixie kept looking at her phone, wondering where Milk was. She assumed that if the brunette teacher wasn’t coming into school, she would’ve said something to her. “Waiting on a text, Trix?” Pearl winked at her. 

“Have you guys seen Milk? I figure she would’ve told me if she weren’t coming in today?” Trixie said, looking at her phone for the millionth time.

“Ooooooh” Katya smiled. 

“Oh, fuck off. It’s not like that.” 

“Seriously though, I did see her this morning. I remember complimenting her on these really cute grey pumps she was wearing” Katya said. 

“Huh..okay. I’m gonna go try to find her I think” Trixie stood and was met with smirks from both Pearl and Katya. “Oh whatever. She’s hot, okay? There, I admit it.” She walked out of her own classroom and straight to Milk’s. She knocked on the door before seeing that the lights were off. “Where is she?” Trixie mumbled to herself. 

Because she had to check the bathroom for her students smoking more often than one would think, her next instinct was to go there. She opened the door to find Milk, holding on to the counter, taking shaky deep breaths. “Milk? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

Milk jumped at the sound of Trixie’s voice, but calmed when she saw it was her new friend. She dabbed under her eyes with the paper towel she was clutching and said “Yeah, I’m okay. Tough day is all.” She tried to smiled at Trixie but she wasn’t buying it.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Yeah, I kinda do actually.” Milk leaned against the counter and tilted her head back, willing more tears not to fall and ruin her makeup further. 

“Wait right here, I have makeup remover in my bag. I’ll be right back.” Trixie walked back to her classroom and explained the situation to Pearl and Katya. They were newer teachers themselves, and completely understood just how tough a tough day at their school could be. Trixie grabbed her bag and nearly speed-walked back to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and said “So no students come in.” 

Milk nodded in response as Trixie hopped up to sit on the counter. “You really don’t have to do all this, Trixie. I’m okay.” 

“What’re friends for, though?” Trixie winked at Milk and pulled her over by the arm. “Let me clean you up.” She took a makeup wipe out and began to gently wipe away the mascara that had made a black trail down Milk’s face. “I don’t think this look is going to be salvageable, girl.”

Milk sighed in resignation and responded “It’s fine, just take it off.” 

“What happened?” 

“It’s nothing really. I was in the teacher’s lounge getting a drink and the other teachers were talking about the budget getting cut and some math teacher said they should cut the art department. And I know he didn’t know who I was or anything so it’s not his fault but I’ve just constantly been told that my job doesn’t matter and seeing art programs get cut all the time just proves that. But I know it’s not true I know kids need the arts! There’s science to prove…” Milk let out a sob as she spoke and Trixie pulled her in for a hug.

“I know, baby. It’s okay. It’s alright.” She let Milk cry on her and didn’t even give the fact that she probably had makeup on her baby pink shirt a second thought. When Milk had calmed down, Trixie gently pushed her back so they were looking at each other. She pulled a second wipe out of her bag and began to wipe away Milk’s makeup again. “I kind of know what that’s like, you know. I went to the University of Wisconsin for musical theater.”

“You did? That’s incredible.” 

“Yeah, gorgeous, I did.” Milk smiled at the pet name Trixie had been calling her since last night.

“How’d you end up here?” She was standing in between Trixie’s legs now, letting the shorter of the two take off her makeup fully.

“It was the same thing, kind of. People kept telling me it was stupid to pursue a career as a musical theater actor and eventually, I started to believe them. The drama and English departments there overlap a lot, so it was pretty easy to switch my major. Don’t get me wrong, I love to teach but part of me wishes I had followed my dreams.” Trixie sounded so sad when she spoke that it made Milk want to cry all over again.

“Yeah, I get that.” Milk looked at Trixie, who was still gently wiping the makeup off her face. They were completely eye level with Trixie sitting on the counter.

“All done.” Trixie smiled at Milk and really looked at her face. Not an imperfection in sight. “You really are gorgeous, y’know.” Suddenly embarrassed at the intimate situation, she added “Not as stunningly beautiful as me though!” and laughed.

“You’re such a cunt, oh my god” Milk laughed and pushed Trixie’s shoulder. When their laughter died down, they discovered that they had somehow intertwined their hands and found themselves just sort of looking at each other …. again. 

Trixie raised her arm, without letting go of Milk’s hand, to check her watch. “There’s still a little bit of time before lunch ends, do you want me to walk you back to your classroom?” 

Milk looked down at their hands and back up at Trixie, “Do I even have a choice?” She squeezed Trixie’s hand as she hopped off the counter.

“No” Trixie unlocked the door and began down the hallway with Milk trailing close behind. They walked all the way up the stairs, almost to Milk’s classroom before Trixie let go of her hand. Milk frowned at the sudden loss of warmth, which Trixie noticed. “Sorry, it’s just that these kids can be really hateful and I wouldn’t want them to think anything was going on or anything. Which is nothing against you I mean even if there was something going on I still wouldn’t want them to see us being affectionate just because you know, even though..”

“Trixie, stop. It’s okay, I get it. We’re at work. No need to explain.” Milk smiled at her as she unlocked her classroom door. “Oh!” She exclaimed, reaching one arm into her black bag. “I got these for you!” She handed Trixie the little yellow bag of candy.

“These are my favorite!” Trixie beamed at the taller teacher. 

“I know, you told me last night. And thanks for today. I’ve just been having a little bit of a hard time lately.” She reached her hand out and stroked Trixie’s upper arm.

“Anytime, gorgeous. Honestly, don’t let anyone tell you what you do isn’t worth it. I probably wouldn’t be alive today if it weren't for the arts and I can name fifteen people off the top of my head who feel the same way. You’re an amazing artist and teacher, okay? Don’t let the bitches get you down.” She stepped closer to Milk and pulled her into a hug. As she was pulling away, she lightly kissed Milk on the cheek. “Text me later, okay?” 

*****

** _From: Trixie_ **

_Are you guys still in my room ?_

** _From: Katya_ **

_Da!_

** _From: Trixie_ **

_Stay there_

Trixie hustled to her classroom, needing to talk to her two best friends in the five or so minutes before lunch ended. She burst into the room, shutting the door behind her. “Oh god.” 

“What?” Pearl asked, sounding like she had just woken up, as usual. 

“I’m so fucked.” 

“Literal or metaphorical?” Pearl asked.

“Hopefully both” Katya chimed in.

“Stop” Trixie shot back. “I'm being serious.”

“So am I.” Katya raised her eyebrow slightly, almost challenging Trixie. 

She sat down with a huff and put her head in her hands. “I like her.” 

“We know, bitch.” Pearl folded her arms across her chest. 

“I kissed her on the cheek.”

Katya snorted. “Okay…and?” 

Trixie lifted her head and yelled, “So she must know that I like her!” She dropped her head back down dramatically.

“Oh my god! You're acting like we're teenagers. You're both adults, just ask her out.” Pearl looked at Trixie, sympathetic to her situation but not willing to put up with teenage bullshit. 

“Should I? I can't believe the art teacher has me this fucked up.” At that, the bell rang and Katya and Pearl stood. 

“Yes” Katya said walking out the door. 

“Do it, bitch.” Pearl followed. 

*****

Trixie’s afternoon went by just as slowly as the morning had. Some of her upperclassmen really knew how to get to her. 

When the final bell rang, she grabbed her jacket and all but ran to her car. When she went to plug in her phone, she noticed a new notification. 

** _From: Milk_ **

_Thanks again for today. Hope you enjoyed your candy, love. xx_

She sat in the car and stared at the text. _Is Milk flirting? She couldn't be right? She just got out of a relationship, which is why she moved here, didn't she?_ Trixie let her thoughts run while she sat in the parking lot with her car radio playing softly. 

She began to type out “Anything for you, gorgeous” but deleted it halfway through. She watched the clock as it changed from 2:35 to 2:36 and said aloud to herself, “Just fucking do it.” 

** _From: Trixie_ **

_Anytime !_

_Hey, do you maybe just wanna go to dinner with Katya and Pearl and then do our own thing after? When they go out, they really go out and I’m just not feeling it this time. Especially on a Friday when I’m tired from work._

She began her fifteen minute drive home and when she pulled into the parking garage of her apartment building, she saw that she still didn’t have a reply from Milk. Panicking, she wrote:

_I mean, if you wanna go out clubbing we can do that too. It just seems like you’ve had a tough week so I thought maybe you’d just want to do something more low key? Totally up to you._

Trixie got into her apartment and put her bag down on the kitchen counter. She opened the fridge in search of something to eat because she never got a chance to finish her lunch today.

Across town, Milk was walking up the four flights of stairs to her apartment after an arduous train ride. Creepy old men always stared at her and tried to sit next to her when she could. It’s not like it was that long of a commute but god did she wish she could afford a car. When she finally got to her apartment, she flopped down on her couch, wanting to just lay there forever. “These kids will be the death of me” she said to herself. 

She looked down at her phone to see three new texts from Trixie and smiled. She opened them and immediately replied.

** _From: Milk_ **

_Sorry! I don’t get service on the train._

_And I’d love to. Maybe you can come over here after?_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of emotional abuse

**_From: Milk_ **

_Sorry! I don’t get service on the train._

_And I’d love to. Maybe you can come over here after?_

**_From: Trixie_ **

_Yeah ! You could also come here if you wanted_

_We could have a sleepover !! That’d be so fun_

**_From: Milk_ **

_How about we just go over whoever’s house is closest to the restaurant?_

_And yes! Just like in high school_

_If you can’t tell, that was said sarcastically_

For a moment, Trixie was disappointed, thinking that Milk had said yes sarcastically. If she was being totally honest, she was a little offended by it, until her phone buzzed again.

**_From: Milk_ **

_The yes wasn’t sarcastic, the high school part was_

Trixie smiled down at her phone until she realized that it was unclear whether or not this was a date. She wanted it to be, but would also completely understand if Milk thought she was just being a good friend. _Do I just ask?_ Trixie thought. _No, that’s not something you can ask over text, she could like read it wrong or something._

**_From: Trixie_ **

_It’s a date !_

*****

The next day droned on the same as any other. At lunch, the four twenty-something teachers planned their night out. 

“I don’t even know why we’re going to dinner, I just wanna dance!” Katya said, shimmying her shoulders.

“Ugh, we need to lay down a food base before we go out drinking, you know that” Pearl rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t drink so I don’t even need to eat!” 

“Whatever. Are you two coming to the club or what?” Pearl looked at Trixie and Milk, who were sat next to each other.

Trixie pursed her lips in annoyance at Pearl and said, “I already told you, you guys are too much for me. I’ll come to dinner though.” 

“How about you Milk? Let’s party!” Katya laughed

“I think I’ll just come to dinner too. It’s been a long week to say the least.” Milk smiled at Katya, who had gotten up and begun to spin around Trixie’s classroom, her pattern problem prairie dress flaring up as she spun. 

Katya was singing softly to herself in her Russian accent, “Yekaterina Petrovna Zamolodchikova, but your dad just calls me Katya.” She stopped when Milk finished her sentence and looked between her and Trixie, then at Pearl, who raised her eyebrows at Katya and smirked. “…Okay” she said in a sly tone, revealing her thought to the other teachers. 

Trixie shot both her and Pearl a look before they could say anything else. Pearl stood up and grabbed Katya by the arm. “Come on, Kat. I need your flexibility to grab the marker that rolled under my desk this morning.”

“See you hookers later!” Katya let Pearl drag her out of the classroom, leaving Milk and Trixie alone.

Suddenly awkward together, Trixie started “So..” 

“Yeah..” Milk replied.

“What kind…” 

“Do you…” They spoke at the same time. “Sorry, go ahead.” Milk smiled shyly.

“I was just going to ask what kind of movies you like?” Trixie asked.

“Oh, umm..I don’t really know. I’m fine with whatever.” 

“Okay, cool. I was thinking that maybe we could just do movie night at my house after dinner because it’s closer to the restaurant if you wanted? If not that’s okay too, it’s totally up to you.” Trixie knew she was rambling but couldn’t stop herself, she just got so nervous all of the sudden. 

“Trix, relax. I already said a sleepover would be fun.” As she spoke, Milk put her hand on Trixie’s, reassuring her. 

“Oh, right. Well, my favorite movie is Mean Girls so we can watch that?”

“Sounds good to me.” Milk smiled as the bell to end lunch rang. “See you later, princess.”

Trixie blushed a deep shade of pink and was glad that Milk had already sauntered out of the classroom before she could see it. _She’s definitely flirting_ Trixie thought. 

*****

Katya was the first one to arrive at the restaurant, followed by Pearl, then Milk. They sat at their table, awkwardly awaiting Trixie’s arrival, sipping their respective waters. Katya, who was afforded the luxury of being a little socially awkward and blunt, broke the silence. “So, do you like Trixie?” 

Her question was very clearly directed at Milk, who shifted in her seat. “Um, yeah she’s great. I’m really glad I made friends to quickly. I was worried about it.” Milk wasn’t stupid, she knew what Katya meant, but she wasn’t close enough with Katya and Pearl to know that they wouldn’t just turn around and tell Trixie. 

“No, that’s not what I meant. Do you _like_ Trixie?” Katya furrowed her eyebrows slightly at Milk, waiting for an answer. 

Pearl leaned a little closer to Milk and said, “It’s okay, we won’t tell her.”

“Well, I mean, she's very beautiful and very nice but I…” As Milk was speaking, Trixie finally walked up to their table.  
“Sorry I’m late, my fucking lash wouldn’t stick.” Trixie motioned for Milk to push over so she could sit down next to her in the booth, opposite Katya and Pearl. “I hope they didn’t give you the third degree.” She said it to Milk, but was glaring mostly at Katya.

“What?! We were nothing short of lovely, isn’t that right Milk?” Katya laughed. 

Milk smiled in response, but more about the fact that Trixie’s bare thigh had brushed up against her own and remained there. 

When the waitress came over, Trixie and Milk both ordered long island iced teas, to which Pearl asked “Planning on blacking out, ladies?” 

“One’s not gonna kill me, Pearlie. How about you Milk?” Trixie nudged her leg under the table. 

“As long as I don’t have more than one, I should be okay!” She laughed and nudged Trixie back. 

The waitress dropped their drinks off and dinner went by fairly quickly, considering both Trixie and Milk were both ordering their second drink by the time their food came. When they finished eating, all four of them ordered another drink. Everyone, except Katya, was definitely drunk, but still coherent. 

Katya, suddenly concerned, asked “Trix, you didn’t drive here did you?” 

“No, girl. I ubered, don’t worry.” Underneath the table, Trixie was lightly running her fingers up and down Milk’s thigh, making it hard for the brunette to keep her composure. Throughout dinner, Trixie had been consistently touching Milk, whether it be her thigh against Milk’s, her fingers ghosting over her thigh, or a gentle hand on her forearm under the table. Milk felt what can only be described as a jolt of electricity everywhere Trixie touched her. This was something that didn’t go unnoticed by Katya and Pearl. 

“If you guys wanna head out, we can wait for the check” Pearl said, winking at Katya.

“Yeah, you both said you wanted an early night and it’s getting pretty late.” Katya smirked at the pair across from her. 

“You guys are angels!” Trixie giggled at Katya and Pearl, knowing exactly what they were doing. Milk, however, had not picked up on it.

“That’s cool!” Milk smiled. Trixie reached in her wallet and handed Pearl cash and Milk did the same. 

Trixie then ordered an uber and when it arrived a few minutes later, grabbed Milk’s hand and pulled her out of the restaurant. They climbed into the uber and sat silently, Trixie letting go of Milk’s hand only to lightly run it up and down her thigh again. Trixie was pretending to be doing it absent-mindedly but one, her thoughts were running wild and two, they both knew it was intentional. 

_Is this really happening? We work together what if this ends badly? I’ve known her for three days. We’re not even dating or anything what if she thinks I’m a slut for trying to sleep with her when she’s basically a stranger? Does she even …_ Her thoughts came to a crashing halt as the car pulled up to her building. 

They clamored out of the car and Milk reached for Trixie’s hand again. Trixie guided her toward the elevator and pressed the button for the tenth floor. They were still silent, the only sound was their heavy breathing. They were both wondering if they were really going to do this. It had been three days of built up tension, but it also had only been three days of knowing each other.

The elevator doors opened and they walked toward Trixie’s door. When they rounded a corner, Trixie stopped dead in her tracks, Milk bumping into her from behind. “Fuck” Trixie grabbed Milk and turned back around the corner.

“What’s wrong?” Milk asked, leaning in just a little bit.

Trixie looked down at Milk’s lips, painted a deep purple, then back up at her eyes, and sighed. “My ex is standing in front of my apartment” she whispered.

Milk’s eyes widened, “Your ex that you moved to LA to get away from? That ex?” 

“Yes. Fuck. What am I gonna do? I don’t want to deal with this, least of all tonight.” She sighed again, running her hand up and down Milk’s arm. 

“We could always go back to my place” Milk suggested.

“Too far” Trixie pouted. Despite the situation they had found themselves in, the tension they had managed to build up was still very much present. “Wait, I have an idea. Will you do me a favor?” 

Milk leaned in and whispered “Anything, princess” in Trixie’s ear. 

Trixie had to hold back a moan as Milk’s lips gently ghosted over her skin. “Pretend to be my girlfriend.” 

“You got it.” Milk winked at her. “You’re the actor, I’ll follow your lead.”

“Okay, here goes nothing.” She walked back around the corner and toward her apartment door, pretending not to see Violet. As soon as she got close enough for Violet to notice them, but far enough that she couldn’t hear them whispering, she leaned against the wall and grabbed Milk by the shirt to pull her close. 

Milk put one hand on the wall beside Trixie’s head to steady herself as she leaned in. “What’re we doing, princess?” 

Trixie still had Milk’s shirt in her grasp as she whispered back “Stay like this for one second, pretend your whispering something to me.”

“Like what?” 

After three cocktails, Trixie felt bolder than usual. “Like what you were gonna do to me when we got into my apartment.” 

“I don’t have to pretend for that.” Milk, also feeling rather bold, shot back.

With that, Trixie let go of her shirt and put a hand on the small of Milk’s back to guide her toward their door, letting herself be completely wrapped up in Milk’s presence under the guise of the facade. She was giggling and stumbling slightly. When she finally got close enough that she couldn’t pretend Violet wasn’t there anymore, she stopped. “Violet?” 

“Hey, Trix.” Violet stood up a little straighter as she took in Milk’s presence. “Who’s this?” She tried to sound genuine but it ended up coming out rather short. 

Trixie put her hand around Milk’s waist and said “This is my girlfriend, Milk. Milk, this is Violet.” 

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Milk smiled at the girl with jet black hair and received nothing but a glare in response. 

“What kind of name is Milk?” Violet asked, clearly displeased with her existence.

“Oh, it’s a nickname I got in elementary school that just sort of stuck.” 

No one said anything for what felt like an eternity until Trixie finally broke the silence. “Okay…work. Violet what are you doing here? How did you even know where I live?”

“Kurtis told me. You know he can’t keep a secret.” Violet’s tone was noticeably softer when it came to Trixie. 

“Why are you here?” Trixie repeated the question. 

“Could we talk _alone?_ ” She glared at Milk again.

Trixie looked at Milk and back at Violet. She didn’t want Milk to leave because Violet wouldn’t say anything in front of her, but also knew Violet wouldn’t leave until she said what she had to say. 

“It’s okay, princess. I’ll be right inside if you need me. Where are your keys?” Trixie handed Milk her keys and when Milk took them, she left a lingering kiss on Trixie’s cheek that visibly made Violet uncomfortable. When Milk pulled away, there was a deep purple stain from her lipstick left behind. 

“Why are you here, Violet?” Trixie asked a third time once Milk was inside. 

*****

On the other side of the door, Milk flicked the lights on and was immediately visually assaulted by all the pink in the apartment. The walls remained white but were adorned with drawings of vintage barbies in pink frames. The throw rug in the living room was a light pink, almost rosy color. The blanket that adorned the back of the couch matched it. _Even the god damn TV stand is pink, who is this person?_ Milk thought and chuckled to herself. 

She walked toward the living room and looked at the framed pictures (pink, of course) on either end table. On one side, it was a photo of Trixie, Katya, and Pearl. It had clearly been taken in a club by the venue’s photographer. They all looked happy, but Trixie looked almost ethereal with her bright smile and gorgeous face and body. The photo on the other end of the table was clearly from Trixie’s college graduation. She was in the center of the photo, wearing a black robe. On one side stood a woman that looked just like Trixie, who Milk assumed to be her mother. On the other side stood a girl that looked thirteen at the oldest. Just by looking at the young girl, she could tell, without a doubt, she and Trixie were sisters. She lightly traced her fingers over the beaming Trixie in the photo and wondered what she could do to make Trixie smile like that.

_I’m so fucked_ she thought. 

*****

Back in the hallway, Trixie was trying her hardest not to either cry or strangle Violet. 

“I regret it all, Trix. I really do. The way I treated you? I walked all over you and was so mean, probably borderline abusive and —“ Violet reached out to touch Trixie, but she stepped back.

“Yeah, you emotionally manipulated and abused me for years, Violet. All through college. Three, almost four years I let you treat me like shit.” Trixie whispered harshly, trying not to yell so that her neighbors wouldn't hear. 

“Trixie, I’m so sorry. I’m a different person now.” Violet sounded genuine, but Trixie rolled her eyes. This wasn’t anything she hadn’t heard before. “I want to fix this. I still love you, Trix.” 

Trixie snorted. “You never loved me, Violet. Don’t act like you did. You don’t treat people you love the way you treated me. It’s been over a year, you don’t get to just come back into my life and say all of this. I’m happy now. I love my job, I love my friends, I —“ 

“Do you love _her_?” Violet asked, the disdain in her voice evident. 

Trixie said a silent prayer that Milk wasn’t listening when she said, “Yes.” That was a lie, of course. She did like Milk a lot and could see herself falling in love with her eventually, but certainly not after three days. She had learned the hard way how falling too hard and too fast can fuck you up.

Violet stepped closer to Trixie, who had no choice but to step back into her door. Violet had one hand on the door next to Trixie’s head, no doubt trying to mirror the position she had seen her ex and Milk in just moments before. “Tell me you love her more than me and I’ll stop.” She leaned in closer, about to press a kiss to Trixie’s jaw line.

“Fuck you, Violet.” Trixie pushed Violet, who weighed twenty pounds soaking wet, away from her, causing the raven haired girl to stumble into the opposite wall. “You can’t come back into my life after a year of nothing and expect me to just fall into your arms. I’m not the same person I was in college.” She was yelling now, neighbors be damned. 

“You left in the middle of the night, Trixie. Did you really not expect me to try and find you?” Violet spat back. “You up and went away, there was no goodbye or anything. You were just gone. All your stuff, just gone.” 

“I had to. I had to protect myself from you, Vi. My mother, my friends, they said it for years and I finally listened. You have to go. I don’t love you anymore, Violet. At least, not the way I used to. And we both know I have to focus on where I’m going and not where I’ve been.” Her voice was barely above a whisper now, trying not to cry. “Please, just go.” 

Violet stared at her, still leaned against the wall opposite Trixie. This wasn’t the girl she had dated in college, she knew that now. The woman standing in front of her was no longer someone who would let themselves be manipulated and walked all over. She smiled slightly at the strong, competent woman Trixie had become over the passed year. She then stood in front of Trixie and took her hand in her own. She kissed it, leaving a red lipstick mark, and said “I really am sorry” and walked away.

Trixie stood blinking after her for longer than she thought because she felt the door begin to open and almost fell back. Milk caught her before she fell and said “Sorry, it’s just been quiet out here for a little while and I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“Yeah” Trixie said vacantly, walking into her apartment and straight into her bedroom to change. She appeared a minute later in pajama shorts and a silk tank top. She handed Milk an outfit similar to her own and said “I noticed you didn’t bring a bag so here, these should fit. You can change in my room.” 

Milk could tell by her tone of voice that Trixie wasn’t completely there right now, which she obviously understood. She went to change, seeing Trixie’s bedroom for the first time. In this room, even the walls were bright pink. When she returned, she saw Trixie sat on the corner of the couch, knees to her chest, clutching a glass of water in her hands. Milk sat down close enough that she could reach out and touch Trixie, but far enough to give the girl her space. “You don’t have to, but when you’re ready to talk, I’m ready to listen.” Milk put her hand on Trixie’s knee and the blonde didn’t recoil, so Milk moved a little bit closer. 

“Thanks. Can we just maybe watch Mean Girls for now?” Trixie asked, clearly trying to hold back tears.

“Yeah, princess. Whatever you want.” 

Trixie grabbed the remote and searched netflix until she found it. She pressed play and turned the lights off, letting the TV screen illuminate the room. When she sat back down, she leaned her body against Milk’s, who placed a comforting hand on her thigh. 

About halfway through the movie, Milk felt something wet drip onto her hand that was still on Trixie’s thigh. She looked down to see a black dot and put it together that Trixie was crying. She shifted to she could look at Trixie and said, “Hey, it’s okay. Come here.” She pulled Trixie into a hug and let her cry into her shoulder. 

“I just can’t believe she did that” Trixie cried. “Why would she just show up here after a year?” 

“I don't know, love. You're probably a hard one to get over” Milk said, trying to make Trixie smile. _I hope I never have to_ , she thought. Milk reached down and pressed pause on the movie. “Are you ready to talk about it?”

“Yeah, okay.” Trixie sniffled.

“Okay.”

“She just…I don’t even know. I let her pretty much run my life all through college and for a little while after. I didn’t realize how bad it was until one of her friends, Kurtis, talked to me about it. I had people telling me since we started dating that she treated my terribly, but I was blinded by love, I guess.” She laughed bitterly. “And I was too afraid to try and break up with her so I found this place behind her back and just left in the middle of the night. I wrote her a note telling her not to contact me, that I would call her if and when I was ready. I never did. And she clearly found me.” She let silent tears fall as she spoke, wiping away at them periodically.

“Trix..did she…” Milk didn't know how to ask her question without potentially bringing up something Trixie wasn’t ready to discuss.

“It never got physical, if that’s what you’re asking. She was just emotionally manipulative and mean and hateful.” After a period of silence Trixie said “She tried to kiss me outside.” 

“What?” Milk asked. “Thinking that your girlfriend was right here, on the other side of the door?” She was a little more offended than she should’ve been, which Trixie took note of. 

“Yeah. And tried to get me to admit that I still love her…which I don’t.” Trixie yawned. “Can we go to bed?”

“Sure, princess.”

“Why do you call me that?” She yawned again.

“You just remind me of a Disney princess.” Milk shrugged. “A good one though, like Rapunzel or Ariel.”

“Oh.” Trixie giggled and stood up to walk toward her bedroom. When Milk didn’t follow, she turned back around. “Are you coming?”

“Oh? I thought I was just gonna sleep on the couch?” Milk asked, surprised by Trixie’s invitation into her bed.

“I mean, you can. My bed is big enough for the both of us though.” She reached her hand out for Milk to take. The climbed into Trixie’s bed and both began to drift off to sleep when Trixie asked, “Milk, are you awake?”

“Yeah”

“Could you, um…could you cuddle with me?” 

“Sure, princess.” She wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and they were both asleep within minutes.

*****

They remained in that limbo for the duration of September and October. They weren’t dating but they definitely weren’t just friends. They never addressed the fact that they almost slept together. They spent the majority of their free time together but nothing ever progressed passed cuddling.

One cool November evening, the four teachers sat around Katya’s apartment. Milk was so grateful that they had accepted her into their little group without a second thought. Her and Trixie were sat on Katya’s couch, with Trixie’s legs laid across Milk’s lap. She was running her fingers up and down Trixie’s calf. Pearl and Katya were in the kitchen arguing over who made better weed brownies.

“Isn’t it wild that we’re teachers and influence children’s lives on a daily basis but still smoke pot on the weekends?” Trixie laughed. 

Milk smiled back at her and let a small silence fall between them. After a moment, “Trix?”

“Yeah, gorgeous?”

She worked up all the courage she had in her body and asked “Do you want to go on a proper date with me?” 

Trixie’s eyes widened in shock before she said “Thank _god_. I was starting to worry that I was going to have to ask you on a real date. Yes, I’d like that very much.” She smiled at the brunette.

“Good.” 


	4. Chapter 4

_“Trix?”_

_“Yeah, gorgeous?”_

_She worked up all the courage she had in her body and asked “Do you want to go on a proper date with me?”_

_Trixie’s eyes widened in shock before she said “Thank god. I was starting to worry that I was going to have to ask you on a real date. Yes, I’d like that very much.” She smiled at the brunette._

_“Good.”_

That night, they had agreed to go out the following Friday, which meant five excruciating days of waiting. While they waited for their date, though, they saw each other every day for lunch at school. 

Because the four young teachers had quickly become best friends, Milk felt comfortable talking about Trixie to Katya and Pearl and Trixie felt the same. This meant that their friends knew about their upcoming date and vowed to make their lives a living hell all week. 

“Pearlie,” Katya began at lunch on Monday. “Have you seen my _date_ book anywhere?” She screeched and laughed.

“Oh my god that wasn’t even a good joke.” Trixie rolled her eyes.

On Tuesday, Pearl asked “So where are y'all going on Friday?”

Before Trixie could answer, Milk said “It’s a surprise.” 

On Wednesday, both Pearl and Katya harassed Milk until she promised to text them the details, so long as they swore they wouldn’t tell Trixie. 

On Thursday, they badgered Trixie asking her what she was going to wear. She responded that she’d probably be wearing her usual combination of a skirt and a nice shirt.

“I’d wear pants, princess.” Milk said nonchalantly. 

All three teachers raised their eyebrows. “Princess, do you even own pants?” Katya asked.

“Fuck off” Trixie laughed. 

On Friday, they were both too nervous and excited to care about Katya and Pearl’s taunts. The day went by agonizingly slow and they both all but ran to their cars when the day was done. 

**_From: Milk_ **

_I’ll pick you up around 7_

_I’m excited for you to see my new car_

**_From: Trixie_ **

_Sounds good, gorgeous !_

_Are you going to tell me where we’re going?_

**_From: Milk_ **

_No, but I’ll give you a hint. It’s my favorite place in LA._

_What’s your shoe size?_

**_From: Trixie_ **

_I swear to god if it’s your bedroom_

_Why?_

**_From: Milk_ **

_Stop trying to ruin the surprise, princess!_

**_From: Trixie_ **

_Fine! Size 8_

True to her word, Milk was knocking on Trixie’s door at seven o’clock. Trixie answered the door in a bathrobe that left little to the imagination. “Tease” Milk muttered under her breath, hoping Trixie hadn’t heard her when she realized she had spoken out loud. Judging by the little extra sway in her hips as she walked, Trixie had heard. 

“I’ll be right out, make yourself at home as usual.” Trixie smiled as she walked into her bedroom to change. Two minutes later she emerged in a pink v-neck tee shirt that hugged the top half of her body in all the right places and blue jeans that showed every single beautiful curve of her legs, hips, and ass. 

Milk couldn't help but stare at the girl, watching her put her shoes on. 

“Stop staring at my ass.” Trixie winked as she stood back up. “Ready?”

“Uh…yeah, let’s go.” 

They walked out to Milk’s car and Trixie reached for Milk’s hand, a habit she had formed over the last few months. “I’m glad we’re finally doing this.”

“Me too.” They got to her car and Milk opened the door for Trixie, who smiled up at her from the passenger seat. When she got into the driver’s seat she said, “It kinda feels like we’ve been doing this since September a little bit, doesn’t it?” 

Trixie hummed in response and thought about it. They really had been in that weird in between space for months and Trixie wondered why she hadn’t just asked Milk out right after the whole Violet incident. _Violet…_ Trixie thought. She was over Violet, but the damage that had been done was still very much present in her love life. 

“Sorry, did I make it weird?” Milk laughed awkwardly.

“No, no. I’m just thinking is all. I think you’re right though. I wish I had just stopped being a bitch about it and asked you out for real in September, if I’m being honest.” She laughed and watched Milk’s face contort into a big grin.

“I wish you would stop being a bitch period.” She laughed at her own joke and the mood instantly lightened. They continued their banter for the rest of the short drive to their date. 

When they pulled into the parking lot, Trixie asked “Where the hell are we? Did you bring me to some warehouse to kill me?” She looked up at the tall grey building wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into. 

“Obviously.” Milk guided her inside and Trixie immediately saw that it was an indoor ice rink. 

“Ice skating?!” Trixie’s whole face lit up. “I haven’t been ice skating since my high school boyfriend took me in like the eleventh grade!”

Milk chuckled “Boyfriend?”

“Back when I was ‘straight’” she laughed as she put ‘straight’ in air quotes. 

Milk walked up to the counter to rent their skates and greeted the boy there. “Hi Jay, how are you?” 

“Hi mama, who's your friend?” The teenager behind the counter looked at Trixie and leaned over the counter to whisper “Get it, girl” while Trixie was busy admiring the zamboni cleaning the ice. 

She just smiled back at the boy who handed her a pair of skates in her size and asked what size Trixie was. “An eight. Thanks, kiddo.” She handed him cash and a generous tip, knowing he was paying his way through school. She walked back over to Trixie and guided her over to a bench. “Do you know how to lace skates?” 

“Do you?” Trixie asked, surprised.

“Well, I’ve never told you this but I was a competitive figure skater until I was twenty.” Milk put Trixie’s skates on her feet and began to lace them. “Too tight?” 

“No that’s fine. A competitive figure skater?” Trixie was shocked. “So you can do like all the jumps and lifts and all the stuff?” 

“Sure can, princess!” Milk pulled on her own skates and laced them fairly quickly. 

Trixie clapped her hands together excitedly, “Show me!” 

Milk rolled her eyes and pretended to be annoyed. “What do I get out of it?” she huffed and smirked at her date.

“The pleasure of lifting me into the air, obviously.” 

“Alright, I’ll do it on one condition.” 

“What?” Trixie asked. They were still sitting next to each other on the bench, their faces only inches apart.

“If you fall, you can’t complain about it.” Milk laughed. She knew Trixie thought she was going to say something suggestive, but there was just something in her that couldn't help but tease Trixie. 

“Done. Let’s go, gorgeous!” Milk got onto the ice first holding out her hands for Trixie. “Excuse you, I know how to ice skate. I’m from Wisconsin.” 

“Whatever you say, princess.” Milk skated a little farther away from her, waiting to see if she could actually do it.

Trixie skated a little out from the boards and looked like a newborn deer learning to walk. Before she could fall, Milk grabbed her. “I can do it, I just need to get the hang of it again.” Trixie was annoyed at herself for almost busting her ass. “Just hold my hand for a minute.” 

They skated around the rink in circles, holding hands, and Milk catching Trixie every so often. In no time at all, Trixie remembered how to skate and was gliding around on her own. “Think you’re ready for me to lift you?” 

“Yeah! Like Dirty Dancing?” Trixie asked excitedly. 

“Sure, babe, we can do that. Skate towards me but not too fast. If you go to fast we’re gonna go right into the boards.”

“Okay.” Trixie began her skate toward Milk and before she knew it, was being lifted into the air by the taller girl. “Oh my god” she breathed as Milk slowly spun her around.

“Okay, I’m going to put you down now, ready?” Milk slowly let Trixie down, but she lost her footing and they ended up gliding backwards into the boards. 

Milk’s back was against the wall with Trixie standing in front of her. She ran her hand over Trixie’s cheek, that had turned pink from the cold, and down her neck to trace her collarbone. “Milk?”

“Yeah, Trix.” 

“Kiss me.” 

Milk traced her hand back up Trixie’s neck to cup her jaw, sending shivers down Trixie’s spine. Then, she leaned down and pressed her purple lips against Trixie’s pink ones. She parted her lips and Trixie followed suit, their tongues fighting for dominance until Milk eventually gave in, letting the shorter girl take control. 

Trixie put her hands on Milk’s hips and closed the gap that was between them. Their kiss a little more passionate than either of them had intended, but it had been _months_ of tension. Katya and Pearl were apparently betting on will they or won't they since September. 

They kept kissing, Trixie letting her hands roam from Milk’s hips, to the small of her back, to her ass. She completely forgot they were in public until she heard a loud popping noise from the other side of the glass.

“Awright girls.” It was the boy from being the counter. “We got a hockey game coming in at 8:15.” He smiled at them and Trixie smiled back, running her thumb under her bottom lip, hoping she was wiping away the lipstick that was definitely there.

Milk laughed and put her hand on the small of Trixie’s back to guide her over to the opening of the rink and to the bench to take off their skates. “Thanks, Jay. I’ll see you Sunday?”

“Yes ma’am, honey.” With that he walked away, back behind the counter.

They got back into Milk’s car and were suddenly shy with each other. “I was thinking maybe because it’s still early we could —“

“Yes.” Trixie didn’t even let Milk finish her sentence.

“Oh” Milk laughed, “okay, well I was going to say that we could go back to my place and I could cook?”

“Yeah, gorgeous. That sounds great. Before we go though,” Trixie leaned over the console and put her hand on the back of Milk’s neck, pulling her closer. She kissed Milk again and had to fight the urge to just climb into her lap in the parking lot of the ice rink.

“Trix..can’t..here” Milk said in between kisses. 

“Sorry” Trixie said pulling away. “I just really, really like you.” She said it before she thought about it and immediately blushed. 

“I really, really like you too.” 

Their conversation in the car flowed easily, Trixie asking questions about Milk’s figure skating days and Milk teasing Trixie about her high school boyfriend. 

Their conversation continued as they exited the car and walked into Milk’s apartment. The walls were white, the living room had blue furniture and everything looked very modern and distinctly Milk. There were all different kinds of framed artworks on the walls and tables, from paints and drawings to sculptures. In between the art there were a few photographs, mostly of Milk and her family. But the one that stood out to Trixie was one of the four twenty something teachers framed on her end table. It was from the night they had gone out to dinner in September and made that poor waitress take probably a hundred pictures. Trixie smiled down at it and then moved her attention to the drawings on the walls. “Did you do all these?”

‘Yeah, I mean they’re nothing special or anything just mostly stuff I did when I couldn’t sleep or something.” Milk shrugged.

“No, they’re gorgeous. Just like you.” Trixie smiled and walked toward her. She swiped her thumb over the side of Milk’s mouth, removing her pink lipstick mark that she had left. She leaned up just a tiny bit and asked, “What’s for dinner?” in a seductive tone.

Milk tossed her head back laughing. “Fucking tease!” 

Trixie just winked at her in response. 

Milk walked into the kitchen and Trixie followed, watching as Milk searched through her cabinets. “Umm..how about mac and cheese?” 

“I’m down” Trixie jumped up to sit on the counter as Milk shuffled around the kitchen. 

“Perfect, because it’s all I have.” 

When the food was done, they sat curled up next to each other on the couch, eating their food and talking. 

“Milk, can I ask you something?” Trixie craned her neck to look at the brunette girl.

“Yeah” she said with a full mouth.

“Gross. But um..you never talk about your ex that you moved here because of? And I just wanted to tell you that you could, you know? If you wanted to.” She leaned back against Milk, shoving more mac and cheese into her mouth.

“Oh, okay. I mean, I just don’t like to think about it, that’s all. I don’t still have feelings for her or anything if that’s what you’re worried about?” Milk looked down at the blonde girl curled up beside her.

“No, no. I trust you. I just wanted to tell you that you can talk about it if you want. I mean, you know like everything about me and Violet so” she shrugged against Milk.

“Okay, princess.” After about a minute she said, “Are you done with your food?”

Trixie hummed in response and handed Milk her bowl. When Milk came back from the kitchen, she laid across the couch with her head in Trixie’s lap. Trixie looked down at her and tangled her fingers in her dark hair, leaning down to kiss her. It didn’t last for long though, the awkward angle making both of their necks ache. Milk readjusted so she was sitting up and Trixie kissed her again and this time, didn’t resist the urge to climb into her lap.

Trixie was straddling Milk and kissing her deeply. She had never kissed Violet like this and vice versa. She started to kiss down Milk’s neck and letting her teeth gently scrape the surface. She then bit down and sucked on the taller girl’s collarbone. 

“Trixie!” Milk gasped. “That’s gonna leave a mark!” 

She fluttered her lashes and mumbled an innocent, “Sorry” before going back to exactly what she was doing. Milk’s back arched and she let out a small moan as Trixie bit down in the same spot. 

Milk was now pushing Trixie back a little, so she could kiss her on the mouth again. When the smaller girl melted into the kiss, Milk took the opportunity to reposition them so Trixie was laying on her back with Milk on top of her, eliciting a small squeal from the blonde. She had her hands on Trixie’s shoulders, pinning her down as she placed open mouthed kisses to Trixie’s neck and the parts of her chest that weren’t hidden under the fabric of her tee shirt. “Princess?” she asked, creating a purple bruise just above Trixie’s left breast. 

“Y-yeah?” She half said, half moaned.

“Why did we wait so long to do this?” Milk was sitting back on her knees now, letting her hands roam up and down Trixie’s sides over her shirt. Her hands followed the curve of Trixie’s body from her waist, to her hips, to her thighs, which were still wrapped around Milk. 

Trixie was breathing heavily and said, “Why are we still waiting?” She sat up and crashed their mouths together in a desire filled kiss. She clawed at the hemline of Milk's shirt, pulling away so she could take it off of her. Trixie all but ripped her own shirt off as well and climbed back on top of the art teacher. She began a trail of hot kisses down Milk’s neck and chest, tongue swirling over where she had already made bruises. “Bedroom?” she asked.

Milk pointed to a door and Trixie got off of her to walk toward it. When she opened the door, she was immediately pushed back on the bed. Milk was straddling her now, making quick work of taking off the blonde’s bra. She took one of Trixie’s breasts into her hand, immediately receiving a moan in response and an even louder one when Milk took her other breast into her mouth, sucking on Trixie’s nipple.

“Milk” she breathed out, arching her back and tangling her fingers in the other woman’s hair. Without warning, Milk pulled away and Trixie sat up on her elbow, only to see Milk taking her pants off. Trixie licked her lips and watched her with all the intensity in the world. 

When Milk returned, she leaned over the English teacher and ran her hands down the front of Trixie’s torso and hooked her fingers in the waist of Trixie’s jeans. “God, Trix. You’re just so soft.” She leaned down and kissed her neck, then her collarbone, then her breasts, then trailed kisses down her stomach. She looked back up at Trixie as she began to unbutton her pants and Trixie nods affirmatively. 

Milk pulled them off of her in one swift motion but before she could do anything, Trixie was kneeling on the bed in front of her. “Off” she nearly growled, pointing to Milk’s underwear. Milk obliged and then Trixie’s hands were on her ass, pulling her closer. She looked at Milk and asked, “Are you sure you want to do this?” 

“Yes.” She replied.

Trixie’s mouth was all over her: her neck, her shoulders, arms, breasts, stomach. And then Trixie’s kissing her hip bones that jut out and biting on them, leaving marks. “Mine” Trixie said as she placed a kiss on the teeth marks she just left. Then she laid on her back and pulled Milk forward so that she was kneeling over Trixie. She put her hands where her teeth just were and pulled Milk down onto her. The contact instantly made an already highly stimulated Milk moan, which only spurred Trixie on. 

They vaguely heard one of their phones vibrate but neither of them could focus on it as Trixie’s tongue slid in and out of Milk. She felt Milk’s thighs clench under her hands and shifted herself out from under the girl.

“Fucking tease” Milk said breathlessly. 

Trixie pulled her down so she was laying on her back again and kissed her. “Wanna see you” she mumbled into the kiss. She continued kissing her as her hand slid down Milk’s body. The brunette felt like every nerve ending in her body was on fire and her back arched into Trixie’s touch. “Such a good girl” Trixie whispered against Milk’s ear. 

As she whispered, she slid one finger into Milk, who moaned her name as she did so. Then she put in a second finger, curving them just enough to make Milk cry out in pleasure. “More, Trix” Milk let out between heavy breaths.

Trixie definitely didn’t need to be told twice and she quickly added a third finger. As soon as she began rubbing Milk’s clit with her thumb, that was it. The taller girl was coming within seconds, yelling Trixie’s name as the blonde girl lazily kissed her jaw.

“Holy shit” Milk panted. 

Trixie laid her head on Milk’s chest and was tracing aimless patterns on her stomach. “Yeah. We really did that.” 

“No, you did that. Now it’s my turn.” She flipped them so that Trixie was on her back again and giggling. Milk kissed her with as much fervor as ever. She then situated herself between Trixie’s legs and kissed her way up the shorter girl’s thighs. 

She was leaving bruises and Trixie couldn’t help but laugh, “I’m going to have to wear pants on Monday.” 

In response, Milk bit down a little bit which made Trixie moan. She then slipped a finger inside of Trixie, quickly adding a second one and watched as Trixie’s face contorted in pleasure. She lowered herself down and licked and nipped at Trixie’s clit. Trixie wrapped her legs around Milk, letting her thick thighs rest on the brunette’s shoulders.

“Fuck” Trixie moaned as she looked down at Milk through half closed eyes. She came with another loud moan, her thighs shaking against Milk’s shoulders as she gently licked her through her orgasm. 

Trixie, panting heavily, pulled Milk in for another heated kiss, tasting herself on the taller girl’s tongue. Milk chuckled into the kiss and pulled away to say, “Already ready for round two, princess?” 

*****

Trixie woke up naked, wrapped around Milk. Careful not to disturb the sleeping teacher, Trixie gently got out of bed and began to search for her phone to check the time. She was still naked and bent over looking through the pockets of her jeans when she heard Milk’s voice from behind her. “I could get used to waking up to that view.” 

Trixie stood straight up and blushed. “Sorry, did I wake you? I’m just looking for my phone.”

“No, you’re fine. And I’m pretty sure it’s on the floor somewhere, it was definitely yours that kept vibrating.” Milk stretched her arms above her head as Trixie let her eyes trail down her thin frame.

“Here it is!” She said triumphantly. “Oh shit.” She had thirty new messages from Pearl and Katya, no doubt in their group chat, and several missed calls. “Jesus, they’re annoying” she said as she showed Milk her phone. 

**_From: Katya_ **

_How was ice skating? Did you bust your ass? I hope there’s a video_

**_From: Pearl_ **

_More importantly, how was after?_

**_From: Katya_ **

_Tracy where are you?_

_OMG don’t tell me you’re still with Milk_

**_From: Pearl_ **

_It’s after midnight there’s no way_

_Unless… ;)_

**_From: Katya_ **

_Tina you slut!! OMG_

Trixie scrolled through the conversation, letting Milk read it over her shoulder. They both laughed as the conversation between Pearl and Katya continued. 

“Should I text them back?” Trixie asked. 

“Let’s send them a selfie” Milk laughed.

“Absolutely not, they’ll like get it framed and leave it on my desk at work or something!” 

Milk threw her head back as she laughed and Trixie reached up to touch the bruises she had left on her girlfriend? Lover? Friend with benefits? _Fuck if I know_ Trixie thought. “Sorry, these are gonna be hard to hide.” Trixie blushed, suddenly aware of how possessive she had been last night. 

“Oh no, it’s fine. Nothing a turtleneck won’t hide. Sorry about your thighs” Milk laughed, running her hand down Trixie’s leg. “I know how much you hate wearing pants.” 

“Worth it. Hey, let me add you to this group chat and we can fuck with them” Trixie smiled.

**_*Trixie added Milk to the chat*_ **

**_From: Trixie_ **

_Hello fuckers_

**_From: Katya_ **

_Oh my god you’re alive_

_Also, hi milk_

**_From: Pearl_ **

_Hey girl_

_What the fuck did u two do last night_

_Or did I just answer my own question_

**_From: Milk_ **

_Hmm.. should we tell them, princess?_

**_From: Trixie_ **

_About how we ate mac and cheese?_

**_From: Pearl_ **

_Ya I bet you were eating something else too_

**_From: Katya_ **

_You’re both gila monsters_  

“Wanna go get some breakfast, gorgeous?” Trixie draped her arm around Milk.

“Yeah, baby. There’s a great little diner across the street.” Milk sat up and nudged Trixie who was falling back asleep. 

“Mmmm okay” Trixie rolled out of bed and began to pull her clothes on. “Actually,” she said as she caught sight of herself in the mirror, “can I shower first?”

“Of course. Just make sure you don’t turn the knob all the way because it’s like the seventh layer of hell if you do.” Milk smiled at Trixie, who was taking off the shirt she had just put on as she walked toward the bathroom.  

“Okay. Milk?” She asked, leaning against the door frame of the bedroom.

“Yeah, princess?”

“Are you coming?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

They sat across from each other in the little diner across the street from Milk’s apartment. The art teacher was staring at Trixie and started giggling.

“What?!” Trixie asked.

“Nothing, it’s just… You’re still in your clothes from yesterday so, technically, aren't you doing a walk of shame right now?” Milk laughed but stopped as Trixie leaned halfway across the booth. 

“It’s not a walk of shame if I’m not ashamed, now is it?” She whispered. She grabbed Milk’s shirt and pulled her in for a quick kiss. 

Trixie dramatically flopped back into her seat just as their waitress came over. “Awright girls, my name is Alyssa and I’ll be taking care of you on this good day. Can I get y'all a drink?”

Trixie ordered a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream, at which Milk snorted and ordered a coffee.

“Extra whip cream? Are you Buddy the Elf?” Milk asked the blonde girl across from her. 

Trixie just laughed and shrugged her shoulders. 

When Alyssa came back, Trixie immediately dipped her finger in the whipped cream and licked it off without thinking twice. When she felt Milk’s eyes on her, she pretended not to notice, but did it again. This time, more slowly, she dragged her tongue up her finger, only to make eye contact when she reached the top.

“Why are you such a fucking tease?” Milk whispered.

“Stop making it so easy for me to tease you.” Trixie winked. “You’re always looking at me like you’re ready to jump on me at any given moment.”

“Sorry, I just…” She trailed off as Trixie slipped her shoe off and trailed her foot up Milk’s leg.

“I don’t mind.” She dipped her finger in the whipped cream covering her hot chocolate for the third time and licked it off, not noticing that she got some on her nose in the process. 

Milk leaned a little forward, Trixie catching the hint and moving forward as well. Milk went to close the gap between them and hit her hip on the table. “Ow. Okay, fuck this. Scoot over.”

Trixie did as she was told and was taken by surprise as Milk pressed her into the corner of the booth. She looked down at the blonde and leaned in like she was going to kiss her, but instead swiped her tongue over Trixie’s nose, causing the girl to laugh. “Ew Milk! I can’t believe you just did that!”

The art teacher sat back and laughed, “I’ve had my tongue in worse places than on your nose.” 

“Okay, you’ve got a point.” 

Alyssa came back over shortly after and the two teachers placed their orders. Even as they ate, Milk stayed on the same side of the booth as Trixie, close enough that they were slightly touching. 

As nonchalantly as she could pretend to be, Milk wondered aloud, “If you put out on the first date, what’ll you do on the second?” 

Trixie almost choked on her french toast. “You’re a cunt, oh my god.” After a momentary silence, she added hopefully “So there’s going to be a second date?”

Milk leaned in and kissed Trixie again. She tasted like chocolate and maple syrup. “What do you think, stupid? Also, got enough maple syrup on that plate? Jesus.”

“We elves try to stick to the four main food groups: candy, candy canes, candy corn, and syrup!” She laughed as she quoted _Elf._ “Actually though, when do you want to go out again? Are you busy tonight?”

“Why are you so obsessed with me?” Milk pinched Trixie’s side, making the English teacher laugh. “But no, I’m not. What did you have in mind?”

“Okay well, this is like super embarrassing but my friends Sharon and Alaska, I think you met them at Pearl’s probably? Well, they own this little bar that does live music on Saturdays and they asked me to fill a spot for them because it was really last minute and I was thinking maybe, if you wanted… And Katya and Pearl are coming so like you won’t have to sit by yourself or anything and —” Trixie was fidgeting with her hands as she rambled and Milk put her hand over the other girl’s to stop her.

“I’d love to come. What time?”

*****

**_From: Milk_ **

_What do I even wear?_

_Have you guys ever seen her perform?_

**_From: Pearl_ **

_Yes bitch_

_You’ve heard her too in her apartment wtf_

**_From: Katya_ **

_Wear something that shows off ur titties ;)_

**_From: Milk_ **

_So helpful…_

**_From: Katya_ **

_Rumor has it she’s singing about you tn_

**_From: Pearl_ **

_Katya!!_

**_From: Milk_ **

_What????_

**_From: Pearl_ **

_She’s kidding don’t worry_

_We’ll pick you up at 6_

***** 

Milk walked out of her apartment building in a black romper that appeared as if it had sequins dripping from it. The neckline of a dress came down in a very deep V, exposing the black bra she wore under it. The hemline was cut low enough to cover her ass but high enough to show of almost all of her long legs. 

As she walked to Pearl’s car, Katya rolled down the passenger window and wolf-whistled at her. “Trixie’s gonna fucking die when she sees that.” 

“She’s seen me in a lot less” Milk mumbled.

Katya scream-laughed and flailed her arms while Pearl just smirked from the driver’s seat. “I knew you two fucked,” Pearl said in her typical sleepy tone.

Katya turned around in the front seat to face Milk. “Tell me everything. I want to hear all the gross details. Make it like eighty percent sexy, twenty percent disgusting.”

“None of it was disgusting, I can tell you that,” Milk said with a wink. 

“All sexy? Go Tracy!” Katya screeched again. “Seriously though, she must really like you. It’s not like her to fuck on the first date.” 

Milk just blushed in response. 

When they got to the bar, Trixie was already backstage, so they sat at the table Sharon and Alaska had reserved for them. “Isn’t it great having friends who own a bar?” Pearl asked.

Trixie was the third act of the night. The three teachers in the audience sat patiently through a talented Australian girl’s number and then a girl with bright red hair and a nineties, grungy outfit. 

Trixie came out next in a pink skater dress that appeared to have cowboys printed on it. She, of course, had a pink bow in her blonde curls that matched the dress almost exactly. Her guitar was hung around her by it’s colorful strap as she stepped up to the microphone. “Hi everyone, um.. I’m Trixie Mattel and I’m going to be singing an original song that I wrote pretty recently. Anyway, I like it so I don’t really care what you think.” Her joke got a laugh from the audience which made her smile from ear to ear. “I know you see this barbie bubblegum fantasy,” she gestured to herself, “and think I’m going come out here and do some fun upbeat number but oh, honey.” Earning another laugh, she poised her hand on the neck of the guitar ready to play.

The beginning of the song sounded very Alanis Morissette circa 2004, with just her and the guitar. Then, when Trixie began to sing, the country twang to her voice evident, the whole tone of the song changed. 

_A million feelings I choose to hide_

_Never have the nerve to show you_

_Too many words I’ve kept inside_

_I want so bad to let you know_

_You make me wanna laugh then scream_

_I feel like I could do anything_

_I have so many things to say_

_But I’m still too scared to look your way_

As she sang, her eyes found Milk’s in the audience. The art teacher was staring back at her, mouth slightly open, shocked that Trixie had the confidence to get up and do this.

_Make me feel alive_

_Gotta catch my breath when you light me up inside_

_Oh and maybe today I might find a way to finally say_

_I can’t pretend anymore_

_And I can’t understand_

_how the sun keeps shining_

_And I still can’t have you_

The singer didn’t break eye contact with Milk as she sang the next verses, a part of her wanting Milk to know it was about her. 

As the song drew to a close, Milk felt tears brimming in her eyes as she realized that Katya was not kidding in her text earlier. 

_And I can’t understand_

_How does the sun keep shining_

_And I still can’t have you_

_And I still can’t have you_

_And I still can’t have you_

_Whoah_

Trixie was met with thunderous applause as the song ended. She thanked the audience and nearly skipped to the backstage area to put her guitar down before heading to the table with her friends. 

She got to the table and sat in the open seat next to Milk and immediately grabbed her hand. “What did you think?” She beamed up at the brunette.

“You were so great! I can’t believe you just did that!” Milk put her free hand on the back of the blonde’s neck and pulled her in to kiss her, much to Trixie’s surprise. When they pulled away, Trixie’s face was bright red.

“You were great, Tina!” Katya yelled over the next act that had begun. 

“Sickening!” Pearl added.

When she was sure the house lights were dark enough and that Katya and Pearl weren’t watching, Milk leaned in and kissed Trixie again. This time, Trixie wasn’t as surprised and kissed her back almost immediately. Milk’s bottom lip was in between Trixie’s teeth when they both, through closed eyes, saw a flash go off from Katya and Pearl’s general direction. They pulled away and whipped their heads toward the two. “Are you guys serious?” Trixie asked. 

“What?” Pearl asked innocently, handing Katya her phone. 

“You two are honestly middle schoolers,” Milk said with an eye roll.

“Delete that.” Trixie said, using her best teacher voice.

“Oooh, are you gonna give me detention Toby?” Katya had a big shit eating grin on her face as she looked down at her phone. “You can look but you can’t touch.” She turned her phone around and held it out to Trixie to reveal a picture of her and Milk, fully making out. Not cute.

“Katya, seriously, delete that.” 

“Come on, princess. It’s not that bad. Just as long as she doesn’t send it to anyone it’s fine, I think.” Milk tried to diffuse the situation to no avail. 

“Okay well it might be fine for you but you’re not the only one in the picture.” She stood up pulling her hand out of Milk’s. “I’m going to get a drink.” 

Once Trixie was far enough away, Milk said, “Kat send that to me and then delete it, okay? Why is she so upset over a silly picture?” 

“Yeah, I will. I only meant it to be funny I didn’t think she’d get upset.” Katya looked genuinely remorseful that she had upset her friend. 

“I mean, how could you know she’d freak out?” Pearl asked, shrugging her shoulders. “She never acts like that.” 

“I’m gonna go find her.” Milk got up and made her way toward the bar to find Trixie just as she was ordering fireball shots. She snaked her arm around the shorter girl’s waist and said “Hey, princess. Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry it’s just … it’s dumb, really. That picture just reminded me of one Violet and I had framed in our apartment in Milwaukee is all. We were going to use it for our engagement photo” Trixie leaned against Milk, letting the taller girl support most of her weight.

Taking a deep breath and deciding to ignore the ‘engagement’ part of that for the time being, Milk said, “That’s not dumb. Katya deleted it, okay?” She grabbed one of the shots in front of Trixie and tossed it back.

“Hey, bitch! That was mine!” Trixie pulled away to look at Milk incredulously. 

“Whatever, if we’re together, you’re going to have to learn to share.” Milk bumped her hip into Trixie’s, making her laugh. 

They made their way back to the table and Trixie sheepishly apologized for being so upset and was met with nothing but understanding from her friends. The four of them watched the next acts perform and eventually, the house lights began to rise. “I think this is Lasky’s way of telling us to get the fuck out,” Katya said. “Milk, do you need a ride back?” 

Milk looked at Trixie, who subtly shook her head, and then back to Katya and Pearl. “I’m good, thanks though!” 

“Mhm.” Pearl pursed her lips and shook her head at them. “Did you really not fuck enough last night?”

“Jokes on you, Pearlie. We had sex in the shower this morning too.” Trixie cackled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. 

Three pairs of eyes widened in shock for a moment before Katya said, “Okay, someone’s had enough fireball.” 

Milk’s cheeks were suddenly a very deep shade of pink. 

They took an uber back to Trixie’s apartment, feeling sufficiently awkward as their driver blasted what could only be DMX. 

When they finally got back to Trixie’s apartment, she got herself and Milk waters and they sat down on the couch. They talked about the night’s performances, Trixie clearly avoiding talking about her own. “That girl with the bright red hair, Adore? She was amazing. I really loved the whole look and how it contrasted with the song she sang.”

“Yeah, but you know what?” The brunette asked. “You were the best one tonight. And like I’m not just saying that because you're my,” She paused. She didn’t know what they were. Technically they had been on one date but it had been months of kind of dating without acknowledging it.

“Before you finish that sentence,” Trixie interrupted her thought process, “I have to tell you two things.” She looked down and started fidgeting with the hemline of her dress. 

“Okay?” Milk turned her body to face the blonde.

“First, I know Katya told you that song was about you and it is kind of. I mean like it’s more exaggerated, I guess? But you were the inspiration, I hope you don’t think I’m like weird or crazy or anything.” She looked down the whole time she was speaking but looked up at Milk when she was done, looking at her with such a vulnerable expression. 

Milk chuckled in response. “No, princess. I don’t think you’re crazy or weird or anything. It’s an incredible song and you’re incredible.” 

“Okay good. And the second thing,” the English teacher was back to fidgeting with the hemline of her dress. “I don’t like labels.”

“Oh.” Milk almost physically deflated, letting her shoulder sag and sinking back into the couch.

“It’s just that after Violet, any time I’ve tried to put a label on a romantic relationship, I immediately feel suffocated and scared. I promise you it’s not you and I want to be with you. Like really badly. But I don’t think I can handle a label. So maybe we just don’t label anything right now? If that’s okay?” Trixie’s face was flushed a deep shade of pink and her hands were shaking slightly from nerves as she continued to play with her dress. 

“Okay.” The art teacher tried not to sound upset to no avail.

“You’re mad.” Trixie continued to look away from Milk, feeling guilty. 

“No, I just have never heard you say that before. But then again, I guess I’ve never heard you talk about an ex other than Violet and a couple other girls that you didn’t seem to be in relationships with. It just would’ve been nice to know is all, Trix.” Milk folded her arms across her chest, clearly still angry.

“‘Kay.” Trixie got up and walked toward the bathroom. After a moment, Milk heard the shower turn on. She could hear Trixie softly singing a song she couldn’t make out the words to. 

_I wonder if she wrote it_ , Milk thought. _She probably did._

Trixie’s voice got louder as her shower went on and Milk could clearly hear the words now. 

_And I don’t leave you in the night_

_And I don’t up and go away_

_No green in your eyes_

_Or teary goodbyes_

_No one cries on a plane_

 

_I know I’m adjusting_

_I know I should just think of going_

_And not where I’ve been_

_And then I see you_

_And I know you all over again_


	6. Chapter 6

While Trixie was in the shower, Milk took the opportunity to call Pearl, with the hope that maybe she knew more than she had let on earlier.

“Hello?” Pearl answered, sounding like she had just woken up…as usual.

“Hey Pearl, you have a minute?” Milk was sitting on Trixie’s couch with her legs tucked under her, leaning against the arm. 

“Sure, girl. What’s up? Is Trixie okay?” 

“I mean, yes and no? She’s been really on edge tonight and I don’t know why? Something must have happened from the time she left my place this morning to the time she got to the bar but I have no clue? And now she’s singing this song in the shower that she definitely wrote and I think it’s about Violet. So I don’t know if something happened with her today?” Milk was out of breath by the time she finished.

“Okay. I’ll tell you but you have to _promise_ you won’t ever tell her that I’m being a snake right now, okay? And you have to promise that you won’t freak out.” Pearl sighed.

“I knew you knew something. And I promise.”

“Alright,” Pearl paused. “Trixie’s friend Kurtis called her today and they haven’t talked since the breakup so that was obviously upsetting.”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“There’s more though. I really shouldn’t be the one telling you this, girl.” Pearl hesitated to tell Milk because she knew that the brunette would likely ask Trixie about it, just upsetting her further.

“Pearlie, I promise that I won’t say anything. I’m worried about her. I’ve never seen her so…I don’t even know. And tonight she told me she doesn’t like labels and then got mad when I was upset about it. Yeah, I was upset but only because she hadn’t said anything before now. I know we’ve only been out twice technically, but it just kind of felt like a punch in the stomach for a second and me being upset about it made her mad which I don’t get. Like she never even gave me the chance to be okay with not putting a label on whatever it is we’re doing. And I am okay with it, I was just surprised.” Milk felt more comfortable ranting to Pearl rather than Katya and knew Trixie felt the same way. While Katya could keep her mouth shut if it was something very serious, her high energy and bluntness made it harder for her. 

“Okay, here’s the thing,” Pearl began. She told Milk things that she already knew, like how Violet had controlled Trixie’s life for years and emotionally and psychologically damaged her a little bit. The blonde also told her things that she didn’t know, like how Trixie and Violet had been engaged for nearly six months when they broke up and how Trixie still had the ring and all their old photo albums somewhere. 

Milk inhaled a shaky breath as Pearl spoke. Yes, she knew a lot about Trixie and Violet, but this was a lot to take in all at once. She heard the shower turn off in the bathroom and sighed in relief when she immediately heard the blow dryer come on, which meant she had at least another fifteen minutes to talk to Pearl.

Pearl continued to tell Milk about how Trixie wasn’t in love with Violet anymore, but of course, would always love her. “I know that’s a cliche,” Pearl said, “But you have to understand that Violet was her first love. You must know what that’s like, to love someone but not be _in_ love with them.” 

“Yeah, I do.” Milk absorbed Pearl’s words and felt empathy for Trixie. She certainly knew what that was like. She moved across the country because she knew what that was like. “Wait, so why did Kurtis call her?” She asked, careful to keep her voice down so that Trixie wouldn’t hear. 

“Right. Okay, don’t freak out and _please_ wait and let her tell you when she’s ready because I’m the only one she’s told so she’ll know it came from me,” Pearl pleaded. 

“I won’t say anything, I promise.” 

“Violet moved to Los Angeles.”

“What?!” Milk yelled and immediately got nervous when she heard the blow drying turn off. After a moment, it turned back on and she asked, “What the fuck? Why?” 

“She’s a burlesque performer, it makes sense career wise, I guess. But that’s why Kurtis called her today, to warn her in case Violet happened to show up on her doorstep again. He knew she wouldn’t tell Tracy that she was moving out there and he apparently couldn't live with himself if he didn’t let her know. So that’s why she’s been so on edge tonight. Please don’t tell Katya any of this either, Trix will tell her when she’s ready and you know that hooker can’t keep a secret.” Pearl laughed as she concluded her sentence.

“I won’t. Thanks so much, Pearlie. I know how hard something like this can be so I won’t push her. Listen, I have to go, I think I just heard the blow dryer turn off for good this time.” 

“Bye, bitch.”

“Bye, hoe.” As Milk was hanging up the phone, Trixie emerged from the bathroom in her pink bathrobe. 

When she saw Milk still on her couch, she was startled. “Oh, you’re still here?” 

Milk was taken aback by Trixie’s question. “Oh, I mean, I can go if you want?”

“No, no. I’m glad you’re still here,” Trixie smiled at the art teacher. She went and sat down next to her, tucking her legs under and facing Milk. “Listen, I’m sorry. It’s just, something happened today and I don’t really want to talk about it right now but that’s why I’ve been a bitch all night.” 

“It’s alright, I just wish we could’ve had that conversation before,” Milk sighed, laying her head on Trixie’s lap.

“I know, I’m sorry. And please believe me when I tell you it’s not that I want to date other people or anything like that. I just don’t know what it is but I feel so suffocated when I try to label something. I never talk about it, but there was someone after Violet and we had a good thing going for a while and as soon as she was my girlfriend, I had to get out. It just brought back all those memories that I never even let myself think about.” She ran her fingers through Milk’s short brunette hair as she spoke. 

“I know, princess. It’s really okay.” She grabbed Trixie’s free hand that was resting on her stomach and laced their fingers together. “Can I ask you something? And you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, and if you don’t I won’t ask again.” 

“Sure, gorgeous. Go ahead.” 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me that you and Violet were engaged?” 

The hand that was stroking her hair stopped and pulled away. “Oh. Um, well, I never really talk about it with anyone, I guess. That’s when things got really bad, it was like she owned me completely then. Maybe that’s why I can’t call anyone my girlfriend, I can’t handle someone thinking they own me like that again.” 

“You know I’d never ever treat you like that, right?” Milk sat up so she could properly look at Trixie. “I’m not trying to coerce you into like saying we’re girlfriends or anything, but I need you to know that I would never do that.” 

“I know.” Trixie looked away from the girl sitting across from her and she could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes. “I just wish it was different. I wish Violet had never happened and now she’s here and oh god, what am I going to do?”   


Milk pretended like she didn’t already know and asked, “She’s here? Like in Los Angeles?” 

Trixie sniffled, “Yeah. She, um, she’s a dancer so I guess she moved her because of her career.” 

“Have you seen her?”

“No, one of our friends called me to tell me.” 

“Oh, okay. Well, that’s good right?” Milk placed a tentative hand over Trixie’s.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean she won’t just show up at my door. You obviously know she’s done that before.” She turned her hand over so that she could interlock their fingers. “And it’s just too hard to see her.” 

“Was that song you were singing about her?” Milk already knew the answer, but she had to ask anyway.

The blonde immediately turned a deep shade of pink and replied, “Yes. I wrote it in September, after she came here. Milk, I really don’t have feelings for her anymore, please believe that. It’s just one of those things where you see someone you know everything about and who knows everything about you and —“ 

“It’s alright, princess. I know you don’t love her anymore. I believe you.” She stroked her thumb over the back of Trixie’s hand comfortingly. “And listen, as much as I want you to be my girlfriend, we don’t have to put a label on anything, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you.” 

“Can we still do all the couple-y stuff though? I really like going on dates and stuff with you.” Milk’s face was beet red as she spoke, embarrassed that she was this head over heels for the English teacher. 

“And stuff?” Trixie asked, raising one eyebrow. “But yes, I’d very much like to keep going on dates _and stuff_.” 

*****

The following weekend saw Pearl, Katya, Milk, and Trixie at a local club they frequented. This weekend, Pearl had brought her boyfriend, Max, along. The other three teachers suspected his British accent was fake, but kept their mouths shut because they genuinely liked the guy. 

As the night wore on, Trixie and Milk found themselves making out in a corner booth, hidden from the view of the dance floor, but with a view of the front door. When they came up for air, they saw that both their phones had lit up. Katya had texted them in their group chat.

**_From: Katya_ **

_Leaving w a hottie_

_Says she wants to tie me up ;)_

**_From: Milk_ **

_Gross_

As Milk hit send, she looked up to see a flash of long raven hair in a latex outfit followed by Katya’s bouncing blonde girls and her flowing pattern problem dress. Milk immediately knew who the raven hair belonged to. There’s no one else it could have been. She looked at Trixie who was looking at her phone, no doubt tweeting something ridiculous. Judging by the small smile on her lips, she hadn’t seen Katya walk out the door with Violet. She decided it would be best to text Katya individually, hoping that her phone hadn't already been thrown haphazardly into a bag that would soon be haphazardly thrown onto a couch or chair. 

**_From: Milk_ **

_What’s the girl’s name?_

She waited about twenty-five minutes before texting again.

**_From: Milk_ **

_Katya?_

_Katya!!_

She looked at Trixie, who looked half asleep. It was almost two o’clock in the morning, after all. After a few more minutes she said, “Baby, I’ll be right back okay? I’m going to the bathroom, then we’ll go home.” Trixie nodded in response. Instead of walking to the bathroom, she walked out the back door and called Katya.

“Jesus christ, Milk. Are you guys okay?” Milk had clearly interrupted something and Katya was not happy about it. She could hear Violet in the background asking what she was doing. 

“Katya, what’s her name?” Milk asked, using her teacher voice to get the girl’s attention.

“Um, Violet I think?” 

“Kat, that’s _Violet_.” 

“No it’s not? She lives in Wisconsin, doesn’t she?” Katya asked, unwilling to believe that the girl laying in her bed was her best friend’s ex-fiancé.

“No, she moved to LA like two weeks ago, apparently. Katya, you can’t do this to Trixie.” Milk was pacing now, hoping that Katya would agree. 

“Of course not. Don’t tell her okay? I will.”

“Alright. Thanks, Kat.”   


“Yeah, I’m just glad it didn’t go further than it already has.” Katya sighed. “Bye.” 

She hung up the phone and Milk was left to take Trixie home and pretend not to know her best friend had just possibly hooked up with her ex. 

They got went back to Milk’s apartment and curled up in Milk’s bed, almost immediately falling asleep. 

The next morning, Trixie awoke from her phone vibrating. She looked at the screen to see a dumb picture Katya had taken of herself and set as her contact picture.

“You just woke me up, this better be serious,” Trixie groaned. 

“It actually kind of is,” Katya admitted. 

Trixie sat up, now wide awake. “What’s wrong?” 

“This is kind of a more in person type thing, if you wanna come over? Or I can go to yours?” 

“Oh, I’m at Milk’s. I can come there, girl. Are you okay though?” Trixie asked, concerned about her friend’s wellbeing. It wasn’t something she would readily admit but part of her always worried about Katya, who was a recovering addict, always coming out to bars and clubs with them. She trusted Katya and believed that she’d do what she had to to stay happy and healthy, but Trixie knew she didn’t need to be tempted all the time. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” The tone of her voice told a different story, however. 

“Okay. I’ll be right over.” Trixie hung up and changed into the outfit she had brought with her, knowing she was spending the night. “Milk? Baby, I’m going over Katya’s,” she whispered. “It sounded important, I’ll text you.” 

Milk groaned in response, still not willing to get out of bed. Trixie leaned down, lightly kissed her on the lips, and hustled out the door. 

When she arrived a half hour later, she was immediately engulfed in a tight hug by the Russian woman. “Trixie, I did something really bad.” 

The taller girl leaned back so she could look at Katya, who had clearly been crying. “Kat, if you drank or anything, just tell me. I promise I won’t be mad, I’m here to help you, babe.” 

“No, no it’s nothing like that. Here, come sit.” She led Trixie over to her red couch and they sat close together. 

As she was being led to the couch, Trixie noticed deep red marks around Katya’s wrists. “Kat, what happened last night? That looks really bad.” 

“Oh, it’s fine really.” She rubbed her left wrist, wincing at the pain. “Okay, I’m just going to come right out and say it. But first you have to know that I had no idea who she was.” 

“Who?” Trixie furrowed her brow, wishing Katya would just spit it out.

“Okay. Please don’t hate me.” The older woman paused for a minute.

“Just tell me, Kat. Whatever it is, I won’t hate you.” 

“I slept with Violet.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for stalker-ish behavior

 

_"I slept with Violet.”_

Trixie shot straight up from the red couch and screamed, “You _what?”_

“Trix, I had no idea who she was, I swear. How could I? I’ve never seen pictures of her or anything and I didn’t know she was here. I’m so sorry.” Katya leaned to grab Trixie’s arm, only to fall forward when the taller blonde stepped back. 

“You didn’t put it together? Are you fucking kidding me? A beautiful girl with black hair named Violet? That should have been enough for —“ 

“I wasn’t even —“

“No, you don’t get to interrupt me. You’re one of my best friends and you just slept with my ex-fiance. I can’t _believe_ you didn’t know it was her. The hair and the name should have been enough and _then_ the fact that she was into this?” Trixie grabbed Katya’s red wrist hand held it in front of her. “What was she wearing?” 

It suddenly dawned on Katya that it was ridiculous that she hadn’t put it together. The hair, the name, the bondage, the fucking latex dress. It’s true she had never seen a picture of Violet, but those were things she and Trixie had talked about, things that Trixie had cried to Katya about when she was having a particularly hard day. She looked away from her friend who was still standing, towering over her. “She was wearing a black latex dress.” 

“Jesus, fuck, Yekaterina!” Trixie yelled, the use of her full name causing Katya to flinch. “I don’t understand how … I don’t even know. I can’t right now, I need to process this and we can talk about it when I’m ready to talk about it.” She grabbed her bag from the table and let the door slam behind her as she walked out. 

She got into her car and slammed her hands against the steering wheel. She immediately regretted it as her hands began to sting with pain. “Jesus fucking christ,” she mumbled to herself. Before pulling out of the parking space, she texted Milk.

**_From: Trixie_ **

_I’m coming back over ._

She tossed her phone onto the passenger seat, so she didn’t see the brunette’s response: 

**_From: Milk_ **

_Okay, I know how hurt you probably are._

_Do you want me to get ice cream and we can just sit on the couch and eat?_

When Trixie arrived and parked in Milk’s guest parking spot, she looked down at her phone and read the text. She slammed her car door and stormed all the way up to Milk’s apartment and banged on the door, ready to scream at her for knowing and not telling her. However, when Milk opened the door, Trixie didn’t have the fight in her. She fell into the taller girl’s arms and just cried. “I know I’m overreacting but I just—“ She exhaled shakily and leaned away from Milk to wipe the tears on her face with the back of her hand. “Oh shit, I got mascara on your white shirt. I’m sorry,” She sniffled. 

“It’s okay, princess.” Milk pulled the shorter girl back into a hug, not caring about her tee shirt. “Come on, let’s go sit.” She led Trixie over to the couch and pulled her into her lap. 

Trixie rested her head against the art teacher’s shoulder. “I know it’s not her fault but I just can’t believe that happened? Like why is the universe out to get me like this?”

“It’s just a freak coincidence, baby. And if the universe is out to get you, I’ll fight it, I don’t care.” Milk hugged the girl she was enamored with a little tighter and heard her giggle through her shaky breaths.

“The whole universe?” Trixie felt a little childish, giggling in Milk’s lap, but it was a welcome happiness, considering. 

“Yup. The whole thing. Anything for you, you know that.” She turned her head and managed to kiss Trixie’s forehead. 

Not wanting to fight, the smaller girl kept her tone soft as she asked, “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

A bolt of fear shot through Milk, thinking that Trixie was probably genuinely upset and was just hiding it. “Oh, um, well…Katya made me promise and you were so tired and I didn’t know how far it had gone.” Trixie had sat up to look at her as she spoke. “Please don’t be mad at me. I hate when you’re mad or sad or upset, especially if I caused it. I would have told you if I knew anything had actually happened.”

Trixie was calmer now than she had been even two minutes ago, so she placed a tentative hand on Milk’s cheek and smiled. “It’s alright, gorgeous. I understand. I guess it was best that I heard it directly from Katya, anyway.” At that, Trixie felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket.

*****

In her own apartment, Katya was on the phone with Pearl. “She fucking hates me. I don’t think she’s ever going to talk to me again, Pearl.”

“Trixie’s an adult, she’ll realize she’s being harsh.” She tried to comfort Katya, knowing full well that Trixie could hold a grudge when she wanted to. 

“I hope so. And you! Why didn’t you stop me?!” The older blonde yelled into the phone.

“Calm down, bitch. I had already left, you know Max gets overwhelmed in crowds sometimes.”

“Right…Max…” She let the words hang there, easily conveying her distaste for Pearl’s faux-British boyfriend. 

“Kat, you have to give him a chance, it’s been a month already.” Pearl sighed, deeply. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Katya said, letting annoyance seep into her tone. “But anyway, I think Trixie seriously hates me. Should I try to talk to her on Monday?”

“Not at the school, girl. If the kids see y'all fighting … could you imagine the rumors?”

Katya laughed, thinking about what their students would fully make up about her and Trixie if they saw them arguing. “Jesus, the headline for the school newspaper would be something like ‘Two blonde teachers rip each other’s extensions out in an English classroom.’ But really, I don’t want her to think I’m not trying to fix this but I also want to give her time so like I was planning on talking to her Monday instead of tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea, but maybe go out to lunch instead of talking to her at the school,” Pearl offered. She didn’t think they were going to argue, let alone fight, but also didn’t want them to get fired if they did. “Remember when we met her?” 

“Oh my god, yeah. I called her Barbie and she was pissed.” 

“She really was. But I mean, what can you expect when you literally look like Barbie?” Pearl laughed. “Remember how hard you were hitting on her and she didn’t even notice?” 

Katya could hear Max rustling around in the background and rolled her eyes. “Yes, bitch! I hit on you for a year before she came here and you never noticed either, thanks!” Katya made her signature screeching noise before she realized she had never told Pearl that. She abruptly stopped laughing when she was met with total silence on the other line. “But now that I _really_ know you, I’m all set.” 

“You stupid bitch,” Pearl laughed, “You’re just mad because you couldn’t get me if you tried.” 

“Don’t I know it,” Katya mumbled. “Okay, Pearlie, I’m gonna go drown my sorrows in a pack of cigarettes, coffee ice cream, and Contact.” 

“Alright, Kitty, call me if you need me.” 

*****

“Do you have this number?” Trixie asked, handing Milk her phone.

The brunette checked her own phone, then said, “No, princess.” 

“Weird.” Trixie opened the message and was shocked to see a photo of someone’s hand, their wrist clearly tied to a bed post. “What the fuck?” She handed Milk her phone again.

The bright red claws in the photo were instantly recognizable and Milk swallowed hard as she turned to Trixie, who clearly hadn’t put it together yet. “Baby, that’s Katya’s hand.” 

“What?!” Trixie snatched her phone back. “This is Violet then. I know it. Who else could it be?” 

As she spoke, another message came in.

**_From: Unknown_ **

_Hope your friend enjoyed last night ;)_

“What the actual fuck?” Milk asked, reading the message over the blonde’s shoulder.

“I don’t…I…what even?” Trixie was at a loss for words. “Is she like stalking me? How could she have known Katya is my friend? How did she know where we’d be?” 

“Trix, is your Facebook public? Because I know you posted a picture of us at the club pretty early on in the night.”

“No and I have her blocked. Unless she made another account and friended me? Or you? Look through your recently added friends.” 

Milk unlocked her phone and scrolled through her facebook. “Oh shit. This girl. I just assumed that we went to school together because we have mutual friends from UMass. How did she find me?” 

“How many Milk Donigans do you know?” Trixie smiled. “So she looked into you to get to me. Oh my god. Why is she doing this?” She opened the message again. “Should I reply?” 

 

“No. Don’t give her the satisfaction. I would call Katya though.” Milk placed a comforting hand on Trixie’s thigh, who responded by intertwining their fingers. 

She sighed heavily and dialed her best friend’s phone number, one of the very few she knew by heart.

“Trixie? Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Please tell me you’re not calling me to tell me that you hate me and you’re never going to speak to me again,” Katya said all in one breath. 

“No, Kat. I overreacted earlier, I’m sorry. But I do need to talk to you. Do you wanna come over…” She paused, looking at Milk for approval, “…to Milk’s? And maybe you can get Pearl too because she’s on the way and she needs to hear this too just in case?” 

“Yeah, yeah of course. I’ll call Pearl now. Tracy, oh my god, you whore. I love you so much.” 

Trixie could hear Katya running around her apartment, no doubt finding clothes to put on. “I love you, too.” 

*****

Within the hour, the four teachers were sat on Milk’s couch. “…basically, just be careful of who’s following you on social media and stuff because apparently she’s trying to get to me. I don’t understand why, like it’s been so long, but oh well.” Trixie sighed and shrugged her shoulders, looking at the three other teachers and waited for a response. When no one spoke, she added “And Kat, I’m so sorry about this morning. I know it wasn’t your fault and she used you. I feel so bad.”

“Tallulah it’s okay, I know it was just a shock and I really should’ve put it together. I was blinded by the prospect of sex because _apparently_ I’m the only one who wasn’t getting laid every night last week.” She pinched Milk’s side causing the taller girl to yelp. 

“Katya! I told you not to say anything!” Trixie turned a deep shade of pink and looked at Milk through her thick lashes. She mouthed ‘sorry’ and Milk just laughed, clearly not embarrassed in the least.

Trixie’s phone buzzed again and she saw the number she now knew to be Violet’s. “Fuck.” She held her phone out to the group and said, “One of you open it. I’m afraid to look.” 

Pearl took the phone and tried to hand it to Katya, who refused. “Kat, it might be another picture of you. You should open it.” 

“Okay, fine.” Katya took the phone and unlocked it. She sighed in relief when she saw text instead of a photo, but her eyes widened in shock when she read the message.

“Out loud, Kat,” Milk said gently, seeing the look on the biology teacher’s face.

“Right, sorry. It says ‘Wow, they got there fast. Talking about me?’ with a winky face.”

“Oh, shit.” Pearl said, sounding more alert than any of the other teachers had ever heard. 

“What?!” It was Milk’s turn to flip out now. She had been calm since last night, trying to be there for Trixie, but this pushed her over the edge.“Trix, she’s really stalking you. How does she know where I live? She must have followed you from Katya’s.” She was looking out the window for any sign of Trixie’s raven haired ex. After seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she sat in the chair next to the couch, facing the other three teachers. Looking Trixie directly in the eye, she said, “I don’t want you alone right now. You’re staying here until we figure this out.” 

“Um…what? I don’t have any of my stuff and I can take care of myself,” Trixie said defensively.

“Katya, will you take her to get her things?” Milk turned her attention to the faux-Russian, who looked back and forth between the couple before nodding her head yes. “Great.” She stepped in front of Trixie, knelt down, and grabbed her hands. “I know you can take care of yourself but this is clearly a different Violet than the one you know how to protect yourself from.”

The English teacher sighed in resignation, “Alright, fine.” She stood up and walked to the door. “Come on, Katya. Apparently I have to pack.” 

Katya got up and followed Trixie, leaving Milk and Pearl alone. 

As soon as the door shut, Pearl looked at Milk and said matter-of-factly, “You’re in love with her.” 

Milk was now sitting on the couch with her head in her hands, “Yeah, and you’re pretending you’re not in love with Katya, what else is new?” After a long silence and a heavy sigh from the blonde next to her, she said, “Sorry, that was uncalled for. I know you two have your reasons.”

“It’s all good, sis. I know you’re freaking out.”

“I fully am though.” 

“What?” Pearl asked, already onto a new topic in her head. 

“In love with her.” 

*****

Trixie was completely silent for most of their car ride, both in shock and slightly annoyed at Milk for telling her what to do. Completely silent, that is, until Katya forced her to talk.

“Trixie, answer me.” 

“Now is _definitely_ not the time, Katya.” She continued to look out the window, at the city of Los Angeles passing by

“You were starting to get over your weird label-phobia, I know it. I see the way you look at her. Don’t let this fuck that up.” Katya glanced over at Trixie, who was rubbing her temples like she had a headache.

“How the fuck could I not? And don’t talk to me about label-phobia. I’ve known you and Pearl too long for you to step to me about that.” 

“Wow, alright.” Katya stopped in front of Trixie’s building and threw the car into park. “Need help?” Her tone made it clear that she had no intention of helping.

“No. Thanks.” Trixie slammed the car door shut and walked inside. She knew she wasn’t being fair to Katya, or Milk if she were being totally honest. They were just trying to help and she knew it, but Violet basically stalking her ignited an anger in her that she hadn’t previously known and it ended up directed at her friends. 

She pulled her pink suitcase out of the closet and began putting two weeks worth of clothes in it. The girl didn’t anticipate staying that long, but _Better safe than sorry_ she thought. After what felt like years for Katya, Trixie came out of the building with her suitcase in one hand and a train case filled with makeup that may as well have been a second suitcase.

“Kat, I shouldn’t have thrown Pearl in your face like that, I’m sorry. I’m just freaking the fuck out,” She said as she climbed into the passenger seat. 

“It’s okay, Barbie.” 

“Don’t call me that,” Trixie smiled at her friend as Katya put the car in drive. “What am I gonna do?”

“We.” 

“What?”

“What are _we_ going to do. Me, Milk, Pearl, we’re all here for you Tracy. We’re not going anywhere, especially Milk. Jesus, she follows you around like a puppy…in a cute way though.” She put her hand on Trixie’s knee and squeezed gently. “It’ll all be alright.” 

“What if this is too much for her? A new girl with a crazy ex? I’d run.” 

“She won’t.” 


	8. Chapter 8

Katya drove as fast as she could back to Milk’s apartment. She knew that Violet obviously knew Trixie’s address and that made her nervous. Violet could show up at any point and Katya didn’t want her or Trixie to be around when she did. Katya pulled into the parking space in the garage and quickly ushered Trixie through the lobby and into the elevator. Once the doors shut, she turned to her friend and said, “I know you said it’s not the time and I’ll respect that but let me just say this one thing.” 

“Okay,” Trixie huffed. She knew what Katya was going to say and she didn’t want to hear it because she knew the shorter blonde was going to be right.

“Okay, here’s the thing. You’re kind of treating her like shit. I understand you not wanting to label anything, you know I do, but really Tracy? Did you spend a night apart last week? No, you didn’t. Do you see the way she looks at you?” The doors opened and they stepped out of the elevator as Katya continued, “Or how about the fact that instead of absolutely freaking out and removing herself from this Violet thing, she's having you stay with her.”

As they stopped in front of Milk’s door, an annoyed Trixie asked, “So what’s your point, Katya?” 

“She loves you and you keep acting like you love her too. Trix, if you don’t, you have to stop leading her on. And if you do, then you should really act like it and stop treating her like she’s just your fuck buddy. And, you’re never gonna know if you don’t at least try.” Before Trixie could respond, Katya was knocking on the door and it was immediately opened by Pearl. 

Milk was in her kitchen, going through the empty cabinets. “There’s nothing to eat, fuck.” She said it more to herself than anyone else, but received an answer from Katya anyway.

“That’s okay! Pearlie and I can go get Chinese food or something, if you want?” She hopped up on the counter next to the frazzled brunette.

“No, I don’t want to make you go back out, Kat. It’s alright.” She gave the blonde sitting on her counter an unconvincing smile. 

“Really, it’s okay. Happy to help, isn’t that right, Pearl?” Instead of looking at Pearl though, she made it a point to look at Trixie, who was leaned against the refrigerator. Katya raised one eyebrow at the younger teacher and it conveyed the meaning she was going for: talk to Milk while we’re gone or so help me. Katya knew she was really pushing her friend but, _Sometimes a bitch needs a shove_ she thought.

“Yeah, that’s fine. I’m hungry anyway. It’s already like four on a Saturday, if we wanna go somewhere good, we should leave soon,” Pearl said, grabbing her sweater from the arm of the couch. 

Katya tossed her keys to the other teacher and said “Here, you drive.” As she walked back out the door, she looked at Trixie, pointedly.

When they were gone, Trixie wrapped her arms around Milk from behind. “I’d understand if you didn’t want anything to do with this, you know? I wouldn’t hold it against you. It’d be alright.” Trixie’s voice cracked as she spoke, betraying the words she was saying. 

Milk turned around in her love’s arms and put her hands on the girl’s cheeks. “I am not going anywhere.” She spoke slowly and clearly, trying to convey how serious she was. “You’re stuck with me now.” She leaned down and kissed Trixie, slow and deep, and when they pulled away, they rested their foreheads together. 

“Can we talk about something?” Trixie whispered, not wanting to burst the little bubble they had found themselves in.

“Of course, princess. Do you wanna sit?” Milk was already leading her over to the couch. They sat on opposite ends so that they could face each other.

“So Katya called me out today.”

“For what?” Milk asked, trying to figure out how Trixie had been problematic recently.

“She said I’ve been treating you like shit and it’s not fair of me to string you along.” Trixie fixed her gaze on the corner of the coffee table in front of her. 

“Oh,” was all Milk could think to say. After a long, tension filled silence, she added, “Are you? Stringing me along, I mean.” 

“No! Of course not, I’m…” _in love with you_ , Trixie finished the sentence in her head but couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. “She is half right though, I haven’t been treating you fairly.”

“Yeah..” Milk nodded. “I mean, I guess I didn’t realize it but now that you said it…” 

“I’m so sorry. I don’t mean to act the way I do, it’s just that Violet —“

Milk rolled her eyes at the mention of Trixie’s ex-turned-stalker. “Stop. Please. I understand, really, I do. I just can’t hear you use her as an excuse again.” She stood up and walked back toward the kitchen to get herself a drink. “Did I not just tell you that I’m not going anywhere? I could use her stalking you as an excuse to run. You even gave me that out, but I didn’t because I’m in love with you.” Her eyes widened and her cheeks burned as she realized that she had just told Trixie, who wasn’t even her girlfriend, that she loved her. 

“What?” Trixie got off the couch and followed the brunette into the kitchen. She stood right in front of her and said, “Say it again.” 

The art teacher looked down at the smaller woman and said, “I know we’re not even together, but I’m in love with you, Trix.” 

Suddenly they’re kissing and the whole world around them melts away. They don’t think about Violet or Katya or Pearl or work or anything but each other and the way their mouths move perfectly in sync. As if their bodies were working independently from their minds, Milk walked them backwards and sat in a kitchen chair with Trixie straddling her lap. Her hands were on the blonde’s hips, pulling her forward. Trixie’s hands were tangled in Milk’s hair and she pulled a little, eliciting a moan from the girl beneath her. They stayed like that, just making out, for god knows how long. They kissed until there was a sharp knock at the door. When Trixie pulled away to answer the door, she looked at Milk’s lipstick smeared face and said, “I love you too, gorgeous.” 

She looked through the peephole and signed in relief when she saw it was just Pearl and Katya with their food. She opened the door and the tension in the room immediately shifted from sexual to hostile.

Both Trixie and Milk’s lipstick stained faces went unnoticed, a shock to both of them considering Katya would typically clock it and make fun of them. Pearl dropped the food down on the table, nearly letting the bag fall over in the process. It was caught by Katya, who then proceeded to glare at Pearl. 

They had yet to say anything since they walked in the door, a rarity for Katya. Milk and Trixie looked at each other, back to their friends, then back at each other. Milk mouthed “What the fuck?” and Trixie knitted her brows together in confusion. 

“You guys alright?” Trixie asked tentatively. 

“Fine.” Katya and Pearl spoke at the same time, in the same angry tone.

“…Okay,” Milk said. “I’m starving, can we eat?” 

“Yeah, baby. I’m hungry too.” Trixie grabbed plates and utensils, then sat in the chair next to Milk. 

“I’m not hungry, but you guys go ahead,” Pearl said, sitting in the living room chair.

“Me too.” Katya went and sat on the couch, as far away from Pearl as possible.

Trixie got up and walked to the part of the kitchen that was hidden from the view of the living room. She waited about ten seconds then called for Milk to help her reach something on a high shelf. Upon realizing there was nothing to reach for, Milk grabbed Trixie by the hips and went to kiss her. The blonde kissed her back for a moment before pulling back. “No, I called you in here to ask if we should talk to them.” 

“Oh. Can’t we make out again first? I mean, we did just declare our undying love for each other.”She kissed Trixie’s jaw line and started to make trail down her neck.

“Fine,” Trixie sighed, half in annoyance, half in pleasure. 

“Good.” Milk released Trixie’s hips, only to tangle her long fingers in blonde curls. “Trix, I know this isn’t the right time and I know I said I wouldn’t push it, but be my girlfriend.” 

“This definitely isn’t the right time.” She pulled Milk back down by her shirt and crashed their lips back together. “But okay.” 

“Really?”

“Yes. I’m never gonna know if I don’t try, am I?” 

Milk leaned down and kissed the shorter girl’s forehead, then the tip of her nose, then her lips. Trixie’s tongue swiped across Milk’s bottom lip and the brunette obliged. Milk’s hands were on Trixie’s waist, fully about to lift her onto the countertop, when they heard a chuckle from behind. 

“Guess you two figured your shit out,” Pearl smiled. 

“Yeah, I guess we kinda did.” Milk shrugged and smiled.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt, I just needed to not be in there for a minute, so I came to get some water,” Pearl said as she opened the cabinet to get a glass. 

“What the hell happened?” Trixie asked. 

“I guess she’s in a confrontational mood today…” Pearl trailed off, seemingly wanting to add more. 

“Tell me about it,” Trixie laughed. 

“Oh believe me, she did.” Pearl brought her voice down to a whisper, not wanting Katya to hear them. “Then it turned into her confronting me.” 

“I’m gonna go sit with her, maybe she’ll tell me what’s up,” Milk said, already walking away. She sat down right next to Katya and said, “I asked Trixie to be my girlfriend. She said yes.” 

Katya whipped her head around to look at Milk and said, “Really?” She could feel tears forming but she wasn’t about to let them fall. _Pull it together, this isn’t about you and Pearl_ she thought.

“Yeah,” Milk smiled. “And we’re in love.” 

At that, Katya could no longer hold back her tears. She blinked and let one big tear drop roll down her cheek as she said, “That’s great.” 

The brunette wiped the tear away with her thumb and gently asked, “What’s going on, Kat?” 

“It’s just…seeing you and Trixie so happy makes me want to be that happy too, y’know? And like no matter how hard I try or how much time passes, I can’t get over Pearl. But she’s clearly over me because she has Max now. I guess there was never really anything to get over for her, anyway. She knows how I feel but apparently we ‘just wouldn’t work,’” Katya made air quotes around the last part, indicating that they were Pearl’s words, not hers. “I don’t believe that though. How can I? So I asked her about it again in the car and she just said it again but won’t tell me _why_.”

In the kitchen, Trixie wasn’t letting Pearl get away without providing an explanation: “Pearlie, you can’t just say that and not tell anyone why, especially Katya. Look, I understand that you’re not trying to hurt her but by not telling her why, you’re killing her.” 

“We just like work together and she’s my best friend. What if we broke up?” Pearl tried to convince Trixie that she was telling the truth by adding, “I know that’s cliche but…” 

“Yeah, it is. Pearl, it’s me. What’s the t, bitch?” 

“Okay. I’m afraid I’d hurt her. Yes, she’s wild and crazy, but you know. She’s just so _good_. There isn’t a mean spirited bone in her body. And she’s so passionate about everything she does and does it with her whole heart. I don’t know that I could do that too, and she deserves that.” Pearl looked down at her glass, as if the tap water in it held all the answers she was looking for. “I don’t think I could handle it if I ever hurt her, even unintentionally.” 

“But you’re good too, Pearl. I get what you’re saying but it’s not like you’re some awful psycho…and believe me, I know about crazy girlfriends.” She laughed at her own joke and eventually Pearl did too. “For what it's worth, girl, she thinks the world of you. She wants to be with you, flaws and all.” 

“That’s what I’m afraid of, Trix. She thinks the world of me and vice versa but what if I fuck up and fall off the pedestal she put me on?” Pearl sounded defeated and Trixie felt genuine empathy for her.  “I don't think she has you on a pedestal, though. She knows who you are and, no offense, knows what a mess you can be. She wants to be with you despite that.” She managed to do exactly what Katya had done to her: back Pearl into a corner, left without excuses. 

Back in the living room, a crying Katya was being consoled by Milk. She just didn't understand why Pearl didn't want her. 

Milk was rubbing her back as the blonde cried into her shoulder when Trixie walked out of the kitchen and caught her girlfriend’s eye. While Katya’s back was turned, Trixie pointed to the bedroom door, signaling for Milk to follow. 

When the door clicked shut behind the brunette, Trixie said, “I think Pearl is going to explain herself to Katya. I mean, she better.” 

“Truly. Katya’s distraught. Like I’ve seen them act like this before but never to this extent.” Milk flopped down on her bed when she finished her sentence and Trixie soon followed.

“I know. I think they're both just so done with pretending, especially Katya because she's never been shy about her feelings. Wait, okay I have an idea. Are you good with them staying here tonight?” Trixie asked, trying to set a plan in motion.

“Yeah, of course, but that means someone is going to have to be quiet later.” She winked at Trixie who flushed pink.

“You animal!” The blonde laughed. “But okay, we’ll hang out for a little while longer, then you can say something like how it’s getting late and they can just stay if they want to. Then hopefully they’ll both be tired and be like yeah whatever. Then we go to bed and leave them to the pull out couch. Then they have to talk to each other.” Trixie’s face was so serious as she spoke that Milk couldn’t help but laugh. “What?! It’s a good idea!” Trixie screeched.

“No, princess, it’s not,” Milk continued to laugh, “But, we’ll try it anyway.” 

*****

Later in the evening, Trixie amended her plan so that one of them would ask Pearl if she wanted to stay and the other would ask Katya, kind of Parent Trapping them, much to Trixie’s delight. The couple was pleasantly surprised when their plan actually worked. 

Milk was currently rearranging the living room so that the mattress hidden under the couch cushions could be pulled out. Pearl and Katya were “helping” which apparently meant glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room. Trixie was sitting cowgirl style in a kitchen chair, watching the spectacle in front of her. 

When the mattress was finally pulled out, Milk tossed her hair over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at Trixie. “You couldn’t help?” 

“No, you said I’d have to be quiet later, so here I am.” She smirked at Milk and walked toward her bedroom. She leaned her shoulder against the door frame and said, “Goodnight, ladies.” 

Katya wolf-whistled, the first sign of normalcy she’d shown since she and Pearl had gotten back with the food. 

Pearl mumbled a goodnight and turned her attention to the clothes Milk had given her to sleep in. “I’m gonna go change,” she said to no one in particular and walked to the bathroom. After she put pajamas on, she looked at herself in the mirror and whispered to herself, “Alright bitch, now or never. You can do this.” 

When she got back to the living room, Katya was already in bed, snuggled under the blanket they were sharing. She looked up at Pearl and decided pretending nothing had happened was the best route. It’s worked for this long, she thought. “Come on, Pearl. Get in bed and go to sleep before we start hearing Trixie screaming. Once was enough, don’t ever need to hear it again.” She half-heartedly laughed as Pearl obliged.

Pearl shut the end table light off and they were in complete darkness. She waited a while and when Katya’s breath didn’t even out, she propped herself up on her elbow, facing her friend. “Can we talk?” 

 


	9. Chapter 9

_“Can we talk?”_

Katya’s heart was beating out of her chest when she responded, “Yes.” 

Pearl turned the light back on and saw that the other teacher hadn’t moved from her position, snuggled in the blanket. “Kitty, can you look at me?” Pearl’s voice was soft and the use of the nickname made Katya roll over. It was a nickname Pearl reserved for important things. When she saw Katya’s eyes on her, she continued, “Good, okay. Do you remember the day we met?”

“Of course I do. I was the newest teacher in the building, so it was my job to show you around when you came, like Trixie and Milk.” Katya sat up to properly face Pearl. “You had glitter on, of course. I remember being surprised by that.” 

“Do you remember the first thing you said to me?” 

“Yes I do. I was very polite and said, ‘Hello, I’m Katya Zamolodchikova. Nice to meet you.’” Her lips twitched up into a small smile, clearly trying not to laugh.

“As if, bitch,” Pearl laughed. “I walked into your room and said, ‘Hi I’m Pearl Liaison, the new history teacher’ and you looked me dead in the face and went, ‘Hi, I’m Katya and I may not go down in history but I’ll go down on you.’ Then you laughed so hard you were in tears and I couldn’t help but laugh too.”

Katya screeched and leaned forward to wrap her hand around Pearl’s. “Oh my god, I crack myself up.” After a beat she mumbled, “Still true though.” 

Pearl smiled at the biology teacher and pretended not to have heard her because that wasn’t the direction she wanted to steer the conversation in. “I brought it up because,” she paused and took a moment to lace her and Katya’s fingers together, “because that was the moment that it was all over for me. I knew you were _it._ ” 

“But?” Katya asked, looking down at the sheets. 

“But… As I got to know you, I found out that you’re just so amazing. You’re truly the best person I know, Kitty. And you’re just so _good_. I don’t know how else to describe it. Like, you’re so compassionate and smart and helpful and I see the way you work with those kids everyday. You just like radiate light and positivity I guess.” She squeezed Katya’s hand that was still locked into her own. 

“Thank you. I don’t understand why that’s the ‘but’ though?” 

“Because I’m none of those things. And I don’t know what I would do if I ever hurt you. You don’t deserve to be hurt and I know I would.” Now it was Pearl’s turn to occupy herself with the sheets below them. That is, until she felt Katya’s long fingers tilting her chin back toward her. 

Once the history teacher was looking at her, Katya said, “You are though. You’re _so_ good. Do you know how often our students ask me about you and tell me how much they love you?” Pearl opened her mouth to speak but Katya stopped her. “Don’t tell me it’s just because you’re good at your job. I know you go above and beyond with those kids. I know you’re one of the first to arrive and last to leave so you can be there if any of them need you. That’s not just being good at your job.” She reached out for Pearl’s other hand and intertwined their fingers. She then brought the hand up to her lips and kissed the back of it, a small red mark appearing from the lipstick she hadn’t wiped off completely. “I know you, Pearlie. I know everything about you and I see the good in you, even when you don’t see it in yourself. And don’t worry about hurting me. It would be an honor to have my heart broken by you.” 

“That’s just it, Katya! I don’t want to break your heart!” 

Katya sat up on her knees, removing her hands from Pearl’s, only to place them on the younger teacher’s knees. She leaned forward and whispered, “Did you not just hear anything I said?” She knew exactly what she was doing when she leaned just a little bit closer so that her breath ghosted over Pearl’s lips as she spoke. “You are good. And I’m in love with you. I always have been.” Her words didn’t come as a shock to either of them. Katya was never shy about it, in fact, she had said it earlier that day in the car. 

“Katya, I —“ Pearl’s words were interrupted by a moan from Milk’s bedroom that someone clearly only half attempted to stifle. 

They both burst into laughter and Katya yelled, “Beasts!”

They heard Trixie’s loud cackle from the other side of the door and an only semi-sincere “Sorry” from Milk. 

“They’re only gonna get louder,” Katya laughed.

“Fuck, you’re right. What time is it?” 

Katya looked at her phone and said, “11:45.” 

“God, we’re lame. The diner across the street is twenty four hour, do you wanna get some food?” Pearl asked. Knowing they were going to have to continue their conversation she added, “It’ll be quiet there now, I bet. Everyone is still out partying.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Katya looked down at her outfit, then at the jeans and shirt folded on the table. “Can I go like this though?”

“I don’t think anyone can be mad at those shorts,” Pearl replied and immediately the tension was back. 

They made their way across the street to the diner and when Katya grabbed Pearl’s hand, she didn’t pull away. They sat in a corner booth and were immediately greeted by their waitress, ‘Hi girls, my name is Alyssa. What are two gorgeous gals doing here on a Saturday night, baby?” 

“Our friends sexiled us,” Katya deadpanned and Pearl snorted. 

Alyssa’s eyes widened in shock for a moment before she smiled and said, “We’ve all been there, gal. Now what can I get y'all to drink?” 

When she came back with their drinks, they ordered their food: pizza and french fries. While they waited, they just stared at one another, waiting for the other to speak first. Finally, Katya’s bluntness kicked in and she said, “I was going to kiss you, you know.” 

“I know.” Pearl replied, matter-of-factly. “And I was going to let you.” 

“I know.” Katya sighed. “What about Max?” 

Pearl just stared back at her for a moment before saying, “See, this is exactly what I mean, Kat! Look how easily I totally forgot about him.”

Katya calmly sipped on her drink and asked, “But this is different, is it not?” She was determined and if you ask anyone, they’ll tell you that once Katya has her mind set on something, she gets it. Yes, she was crazy and erratic, but she was also smart and calculating. After a long silence she said, “I don’t want to break you two up but really, don’t lead him on, Pearlie. If you were going to kiss me back, it’s not fair to keep stringing him along.”

“I know, Kitty. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” Alyssa came back over with their food, interrupting their conversation. 

*****

Katya went to sleep feeling like their conversation had accomplished something, yet nothing at the same time. Her feelings were affirmed when she woke up and Pearl was acting like nothing had happened. It was a Sunday, so all four teachers were free to spend the day at Milk’s, lounging around and eating left over Chinese food. 

After a full day of three teachers telling Katya they don’t want to watch Contact again, Pearl stood up and stretched, taking note of the way Katya watched her shorts ride up slightly. “Kitty, can you drive me home?” 

“Sure, Pearlie. Let me just get my stuff.” Katya grabbed her bag and her clothes that were still folded on the table. She went into the bathroom to change and came back out with her hair in a ponytail and her jeans on. “Ready?” 

“Yup.” Pearl stood, grabbing her purse from the coffee table. 

“Thanks for letting us crash, ladies…even though you didn’t really let us sleep.” Katya winked at Trixie and Milk, who were sitting there with their mouths hanging open. 

“Thanks, guys! See you for lunch tomorrow,” Pearl said, walking toward the door. 

“No you won’t, we’re doing the art museum field trip!” Milk said, excitedly. 

“Try not to fuck in front of the kids,” Katya laughed, flailing her arms as Pearl walked out the door.

Trixie threw a pillow from the couch at her but narrowly missed and hit the closing door instead. 

*****

The next morning, both Milk and Trixie woke up extra early, feeling grateful that they hadn’t heard from Violet since Saturday afternoon. Milk was talking animatedly about the Picasso exhibit and how excited she was to show their students. 

It was still relatively early in November, so Trixie could still get away with wearing a dress and she noticed Milk staring at her as she stripped off her pajamas to put it on. “Didn’t get enough last night?"

“Never.” Milk leaned across the bed and Trixie met her halfway, pecking her on the lips. 

Trixie pulled away and looked at her pink wristwatch, “Come on, gorgeous. We’re gonna be late if we don’t leave soon.” 

“Can’t we just stay in bed all day?”

“No, baby. Besides, you love the museum and the kids are juniors and seniors which means we don’t have to hold their hands.” Trixie grabbed both their purses and held Milk’s out for her to take. 

“Trixie?” Milk asked as she followed her girlfriend out of the bedroom.

“Yeah?” The blonde turned around to face her.

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” She leaned up on her toes and kissed Milk lightly, not wanting to ruin her lipstick. When the brunette put a hand on the back of her neck to deepen the kiss, Trixie pulled away and said, “You know I hate when you get purple lipstick all over me.” 

*****

Both teachers stood next to the entrance of the school bus, taking attendance as the students filed into the seats, taking care to leave a space in the front for the chaperones. When all the students were accounted for, they climbed into their seat, with Milk sitting next to the window and Trixie on the outside. 

Across the aisle from them, were two particularly difficult girls. Trixie had told them that they were to sit there when they arrived that morning and was met with a challenging stare and a groan. “Hey, Miss M!” The shorter one called.

“Yes, Willam?” Trixie shifted slightly in her seat to face her. 

“What happened to your leg?” Willam tried to hide her laugh behind her hand. 

“Yeah, that’s a real bad bruise,” the other girl, Detox, added.

Trixie looked down to see her dress had ridden up just enough when she crossed her legs to reveal a set of teeth marks and a deep purple bruise on her inner thigh, an inch or two above her knee. Her face turned bright red, as did Milk’s. “Oh, um…” She pulled her dress back down.

“Miss Liaison’s new dog bit her this weekend,” Milk answered for her. “He’s still a puppy, he thought he was playing.”

“Yeah, thanks for the concern, girls,” Trixie said sarcastically, knowing that they knew exactly what the mark on her leg was. She turned back to Milk, quietly thanked her for answering for her, and pulled out her phone. 

**_From: Trixie_ **

_You have to stop biting my thighs_

_I can’t keep wearing pants, I don’t have that many_

Milk laughed when she read the text, immediately replying:

**_From: Milk_ **

_Can’t help it_

_Thick thighs make the dick rise_

_Isn’t that a saying?_

**_From: Trixie_ **

_Oh my god_

**_From: Milk_ **

_Also, you know exactly why I’m wearing this crew neck today_

_Lucky you can’t see the mark you left through the fabric_

_Vampire_

**_From: Trixie_ **

_How many times do I have to apologize ?_

_I didn’t mean to actually bite you hard enough to draw blood_

_I thought I made it up to you last night ;)_

**_From: Milk_ **

_Well, I guess I’ll have to make up for that bruise tonight then_

_Or in the janitor’s closet in approx. 25 minutes ;)_

**_From: Trixie_ **

_Beast_

The rest of the bus ride there went without incident and Milk nearly leapt over Trixie when they arrived, so excited to look at all of the exhibits they could. Because the field trip was optional, there weren't very many students there, eleven in total. Some were there because they wouldn't have to go to classes that day (Willam and Detox), but it appeared that the rest of the students genuinely wanted to see the art. Much to the teachers’ delight, the small number meant they wouldn't have to split into two groups. 

In the lobby of the building, Milk handed out an assignment sheet with very simple questions, just to ensure the kids actually paid a little bit of attention. “Okay, so if you answer all the required questions, you get one bonus point added to your mid-term grade in January. If you answer all the required questions _and_ the bonus questions,” she moved back to stand next to the blonde teacher, “you get three bonus points on my mid-term and two on Trix —Miss Mattel’s midterm, okay?” As she said Trixie’s name, she put a hand on the small of her back, thinking nothing of the little gesture, but Trixie’s eyes widened. None of this went unnoticed by Willam and Detox, who would be sure to ask them about it the second they had the chance. 

They walked to the first exhibit and Milk stood in front of the group, talking animatedly about the ancient Chinese vases that were on display. Trixie watched her girlfriend from the back. She couldn’t care less about the similarities between ancient Chinese and ancient Greek art, but watching Milk talk about it so passionately made her happy…and want to fuck her while she spouted off facts about art. Against her better judgement and knowing that if a student saw it, they’d get in serious trouble, she texted Milk a variation of her thought.

**_From: Trixie_ **

_When we get home can you talk about art while I eat you out ?_

Milk didn’t say anything out loud to Trixie as they walked next to each other to the next exhibit, just replied to her text.

**_From: Milk_ **

_Didn’t know you were into that_

_But yes, on one condition_

Trixie whined out loud, taking both her and Milk by surprise. Luckily, none of the students heard her because they were busy talking amongst themselves.

**_From: Trixie_ **

_What can I say ? I’m a sapiosexual_

_And what ?_

They arrived at the Picasso exhibit before Milk replied, leaving her girlfriend to wait for a response. She talked just as excitedly about Picasso as she had the Chinese vases and it did things to Trixie. She had no idea why she was so turned on by this. She had seen Milk teach classes before, but for some reason, this was different. 

**_From: Trixie_ **

_How many more exhibits ?_

_I need to take you home ASAP_

This time, Milk replied just before they reached the next exhibit, purposely trying to frustrate Trixie. 

**_From: Milk_ **

_Only if you let me keep kissing your thighs ;)_

_And one more, then lunch_

As the brunette teacher spoke about the next exhibit, Trixie left the group to find the bathroom. She needed a minute to get her act together…and to see if the door locked from the inside. It of course, didn’t. 

She was leaned against the counter, texting Pearl, when Willam and Detox walked in. The blonde fought an eye roll as they greeted her. It’s not that she didn’t like them, it’s just that they were always trying to find out information about her and she didn’t know why.

“Hey Miss M!” 

“Hi Detox, Willam. Aren’t you guys supposed to be listening to Miss D talk about art?” Trixie stayed leaned against the counter, figuring it was fine that she didn’t look totally professional. After all, they clocked the literal love _bite_ on her thigh earlier. 

“We had to pee,” Willam said, matter-of-factly.

“Alright,” Trixie said, raising one eyebrow. 

“Miss, can I ask you a question?” Detox asked, leaning against the counter too, but far enough away from Trixie that the teacher didn’t feel like she had to move.

“Sure?” 

Detox hesitated, almost like she was embarrassed. 

“Are you and Miss D together?” Willam interjected.

“What?” Trixie asked, mouth falling open in shock that one of her students had the balls to ask that. “Um..that’s none of your business.” 

“Come on, Miss M! You’re like 22 and you’re cool! You even taught Will how to wing her eyeliner!” Detox all but whined. 

“Okay?” Trixie paused, trying to figure out how to basically tell them to screw without actually saying that. “I know I’m young, but I’m still your teacher. You can friend me on facebook when you graduate and creep my relationship status all you want.” She laughed lightly, conveying that she wasn’t angry. “Hurry up so you can get back to Miss D,” Trixie added, walking toward the door.

As the door swung shut, she heard Willam say, “They’re totally together.” All Trixie could do was hope they wouldn’t tell their friends, who would tell their friends, and so on. The last thing she needed right now was a rumor going around about her, whether it was true or not. 

***** 

Toward the end of lunch, Milk noticed one of her students staring through the giant glass windows that let light into the museum. She turned around, wondering what piece of art he was looking at, only to discover that he was admiring a different kind of art. Violet Chachki was stood in front of a painting, obviously pretending to listen to the person next to her. Before Trixie could follow her line of sight, she stood. “Okay guys, Miss M is going to take you to the last exhibit so you can answer the bonus questions on your sheet while I call for the bus.” She was met with groans and a nervous look from Trixie because they hadn’t planned that. “I’m fine, babe. I just don’t want to be talking on the phone in the museum, it’s rude,” she whispered to Trixie. 

She told Trixie where the last exhibit was and the blonde led their students to it. Once they were in the elevator, Milk walked over to where Violet had been standing. She walked up next to her and pretended to admire the artwork. Through gritted teeth, she said “What are you doing here, Violet?” 

As nonchalant as ever, Violet replied, “I just moved here, I’m seeing the sights.” 

“That’s bullshit and we both know it,” Milk whispered back. “Stay the fuck away from Trixie. And Katya too, for that matter.”

“And what if I don’t?” 

Milk wanted to slap that smug look off of Violet’s face, but she took a deep breath instead. “You don’t know me Violet. I was a different person before I moved here.” The art teacher leaned closer, “I’m not someone you want to fuck with.” She didn’t trust herself to not actually hit Violet, so she turned on her heel and walked away before the raven haired girl could respond. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mentions of drugs/addiction and violence

The rest of the field trip passed by without incident and Milk decided it was best if she waited to tell Trixie about Violet until they got home. The second they walked in, however, she was being pressed up against the door by her shorter girlfriend.

“Talk to me about your favorite exhibit.” Trixie was placing open mouthed kissed to Milk’s jaw line and neck. 

“Wait, I have to talk to you,” Milk said, holding Trixie back a little.

“I know, that’s the point.” The blonde leaned forward again to continue her tirade of kisses.

“No, no. Like actually _talk_ about something that happened today.” 

Trixie knitted her brows together and looked up at Milk. “Oh. Okay. Let’s go sit.” The English teacher was too riled up to just sit though, so she straddled her girlfriend’s lap. “What’s up?” 

“Oh my god.” Milk rolled her eyes and laughed. “Okay well,” she put her hands on Trixie’s hips. “Violet was at the museum today.” 

Trixie’s eyes widened. “What?”

“But I told her to stay away from you. I guess I kind of threatened her.” The brunette looked down, not knowing how Trixie would react. 

“You did?” She put her hand on Milk’s chin and guided her head up so that they were looking at each other. 

“I mean, I told her to leave you and Katya alone and that I’m not really someone to mess with. I told her that she doesn’t know who I was before I moved here and that I don’t think she wants to find out.”

Trixie moved her hand from Milk’s chin to the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss, this time not caring about getting purple lipstick all over herself. “My knight in shining armor,” she mumbled against the art teacher’s mouth. 

She started to trace her hand down Milk’s torso when she was stopped. “Trix, we have to figure out what we’re going to do about her. This clearly isn't over.” 

“Yeah, but,” Trixie flipped her hair over her shoulder so she could nip at Milk’s neck, “not at this very moment.” 

“Princess..” Milk sighed as Trixie reached for the hem of her dress pulling it over her head.

“What? I have to repay you for defending my honor somehow.” The blonde winked and dipped her head back down to suck a small hickey onto Milk’s pulse point. 

“Trixie, we have to figure this out.” The art teacher put her hands on her shoulders, pushing Trixie away from her neck. 

“I just don’t want to talk about it right now. I mean, you said it the other night — I can’t keep using her as an excuse. I’m here, right now, on top of my gorgeous girlfriend that I love. Why can’t we just be here now? I promise you we will talk about it but right at this moment, I don’t care about her. Right now, I honestly wouldn’t care if she was sitting right outside. I want to be here.” Trixie kissed Milk’s lips. “With you.” Then her jaw. “Like this.” Then back to her lips, reaching for the hem of her love’s shirt, pulling it over her head in one swift motion. 

“Okay, but,” Milk inhaled sharply as Trixie rolled her hips against her, “we’re talking about this tonight.”

“Fine.” Trixie reached behind her and unhooked her bra with one hand, while the other was starting to unbutton Milk’s pants. The taller girl lifted her hips and slid them down as far as she could with Trixie still on top of her. “Good girl,” she whispered against Milk’s ear. 

*****

They were laying on the couch, naked and with their legs tangled together. Milk’s head was on Trixie’s chest and she was content listening to her heartbeat when the blonde spoke. “You said earlier that Violet shouldn't want to find out what you were like before you moved here. What did you mean?” 

She felt the taller girl sigh against her and clear her throat. “A lot of things.” 

Trixie brought her hand up from Milk’s back and started playing with her hair. “Care to elaborate?” After a prolonged silence, Trixie added, “You don’t have to, gorgeous. But also I won’t judge you or anything like that. You know that.” 

“I know, I’m just trying to think of the right way to say it.” 

“Take your time.”

“Okay.” Milk was tracing shapeless patterns on Trixie’s chest and stomach while she thought. “So I never told you this because I don’t talk about it unless someone asks, and they never do. And like, it’s not who I am anymore so I don’t always see the point.” 

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, baby.” Trixie continued to run her fingers through Milk’s dark hair. 

“No, I — you should know. It’s nothing like I killed someone or anything, don’t worry. It’s just that I had a hard time growing up. Both of my parents were addicts and neither of them were ever around. So I was basically left alone to care for my younger sisters. When I got older, it got worse because I had to start working to support my family and go to school and raise two little girls.” Milk wiped a tear away and then reached for Trixie’s free hand to hold. 

“It’s alright, Milk.” She dropped her hand from the brunette hair to trace it lightly up and down her back. 

“So I was having a really hard time at home and I started getting into fights at school. Like every day. And I couldn’t afford private school, so I just had to hope that I wouldn’t get kicked out. My grades started to fall, I didn’t have a lot of friends. I was awful, if I’m being totally honest.” She let tears freely drip from her face onto Trixie’s body, neither of them caring.

“So what happened?” Trixie asked before she could stop herself. 

“When I was like sixteen, I started hanging out with a group of people in their twenties that were heavy into drugs and got arrested.”

“Oh.” Trixie thought aloud.

“I never was into drugs and stuff, I saw what it did to my parents, but the cops had no choice. The charges were dropped, so that’s why it’s not on my record and why I can teach. But that was my rock bottom, I guess.” Milk sat up and began reaching for her discarded clothes. “I know it’s like a cliche story and stuff but,” she shrugged.

“You’re so strong though. And you’re so amazing now,” Trixie tried to comfort her girlfriend, who was still slightly crying. 

“Thanks but part of me is always going to be that person and it scares me sometimes.” Milk looked down at the floor as she was pulling her shirt over her head. 

Trixie stood and walked into the bedroom to put shorts and a t-shirt on. When she came back out, she grabbed Milk’s coat, handing it to her. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Milk asked, letting herself be dragged along.

Trixie brought them up to the top floor of the building and out the fire escape, to the roof. She stood near the edge and held her hand out. “Come here.” When Milk got close enough, Trixie wrapper her arms around the other girl’s waist. “I had to take care of my sister too. And, when she couldn’t sleep or had a bad day, do you know what I’d tell her?” 

“No.” 

“Well, we’re in LA not northeast Wisconsin so you’re gonna have to pretend. You, gorgeous, are made up of star dust. So every time you look up into the night sky, know that that is a reflection of how beautiful you are.” She leaned up and lightly pecked her girlfriend on the cheek as she looked up at the sky. 

They couldn’t see the stars because of the city lights, but Milk felt Trixie’s words all the same. 

***** 

The next morning, Trixie was looking down at her phone, laughing at another ridiculous text from Katya as she unlocked the door to her classroom. When the door swung open, her phone fell from her hand. She quickly shut the door and picked her phone back up.

**_From: Trixie_ **

_Can you come here please_

_Like right now_

**_From: Milk_ **

_On my way_

Milk knocked on the door and when a crying Trixie opened it, she immediately enveloped the shorter girl in a hug. “What’s —“ but her words caught in her throat before she finished her sentence. The classroom was covered from floor to ceiling in pictures of Trixie. Pictures of Trixiechanging, of her in her lingerie, of her and Violet having sex, of her and Milk having sex. The most shocking of all, however, were the print outs of nude selfies she had sent not to Violet, but to Milk. 

Trixie pulled one such picture down off the wall and looked at it. “She fucking hacked into my iCloud.” 

“Okay, Trix. I don’t think that that’s the thing to focus on right now. We need a restraining order. I — should we call the police like now?” Milk was pacing back and forth now.

“No, no. The kids will start coming into school soon, we have to take these down.” Trixie started pulling more pictures off the wall. 

“Wait. Okay, I know this isn’t what you are gonna want, but I’m going to take pictures of this because we need proof, okay?” The brunette pulled out her phone and started snapping pictures of the walls, far enough away that you can tell what’s happening in the photos but can’t see in any great detail. 

“I’m gonna throw up.” Trixie put her hand on her stomach and rushed to the bathroom. 

While she was gone, Milk managed to tear down the pictures and put them all in a trash bag. When Trixie came back in, she said, “I think we should go home.” 

“Me too,” the blonde replied. 

“Michelle and Ru aren’t in yet, so you go right home and call out. Take my car. I’ll wait for them to get here and pretend I’m sick so it doesn’t look like we both called out. Then you can pick me up in like an hour.” Milk had no idea she was so good in a crisis like this, but it just came naturally. 

“Okay. Okay, alright. Thank you.” Trixie took her keys and drove the fifteen minutes back to Milk’s apartment. She picked Milk up an hour later and they didn’t speak until they walked into her apartment. The brunette shut the curtains and locked the door and stopped dead in her tracks the moment she heard Trixie release a sob. “I’m so sorry,” she cried. She put her back against the wall and slid down so that she was sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest. 

“Hey, hey, hey. This isn’t your fault.” Milk sat down on the floor across from her girlfriend. “You’re not doing anything wrong.”

“I just don’t understand why she’s doing this. And I don’t understand why you’re still here. Like I’m not worth all of this.” Trixie put her head in her hands as a sob wracked her body.

The art teacher moved next to her and wrapped an arm around the crying girl. “You are though. God, Trixie, I’d move heaven and earth for you. Remember what you told me about the stars last night? Well I know you’ve always said that to other people but it’s just as true about you, princess.”

Trixie didn’t respond verbally, just cried harder into Milk’s shoulder. 

When her breathing began to even out, she said “I think maybe we should call the police? I don’t know what else to really do?” 

Milk’s phone began to vibrate and she pulled it out to see Katya’s picture. “Hello?” 

“Hey, girl. Um..you know that bag you asked me to get out of Trixie’s room?” Katya asked, sounding guilty.

“Yes?” 

“Alright, well there was a hole in the bottom of the bag apparently so when I picked it up it ripped open --”

“What?!” Milk yelled, making Trixie jump. “Sorry, baby. Katya, what the fuck?” 

“No no, it’s okay, I was the only one in the room when it happened. But then when I was cleaning it up Willam and Detox came in looking for Trixie and they saw one of the pictures of you two together I think. They definitely saw one of Trixie by herself,” Katya said in one breath. 

“Oh shit. Okay well, they won’t say anything right? I mean I’m more worried about the rumors than about the school finding out? I don’t think they’ll care as long as we tell them ourselves.” Milk was looking at Trixie, who was looking back at her with wide eyes. 

“What’s going on?” She asked.

“Kat, I’ve gotta go. I’ll talk to you later.” She hung up, turned her body to face Trixie, and told her what had happened. 

“Oh god,” Trixie cried. “Well, now we’re gonna have to do damage control there. You know they’re gonna tell their friends.” 

“Do you think we’ll have to explain the whole thing to Michelle?” Milk asked, hoping Ru wouldn’t have to get involved. “I think we should still call the police now though, and we can give them the report.” 

“Yeah, that’s smart. Will you make the call?” 

“Of course, baby.” 

*****

The police arrived and both Milk and Trixie relayed what Violet had been doing. How she had shown up in September, then moved here, seduced Katya, which was clearly an attempt to get to Trixie, showed up at the museum, and now the pictures. 

The police informed them that because she hadn’t made any threats to their safety and that they had no proof that it was actually Violet who put the pictures in Trixie’s classroom, there wasn’t much they could do at the moment. 

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly, with the two teachers in their pajamas on the couch watching Real Housewives. Pearl and Katya went over that evening to see how both of them were. 

The first thing out of Katya’s mouth was, “You two are animals, you’re both covered in hickeys and bite marks.” When they tried to deny it, Katya put her hand up and said, “I saw the pictures,” then burst into laughter.

The sense of normalcy made the other teachers smile. “So how are you two?” Trixie’s tone was pointed, making it clear that she was referring to their relationship, not them as individuals.

“Good,” Pearl responded, acting like she didn’t know what Trixie was doing. 

“Yeah...good,” Katya added, looking anywhere but the other teachers.

“...Okay, work,” Trixie joked, trying to relieve the tension she had caused. 

She and Milk updated the two other girls on what was happening with Violet, explaining how she was at the museum the day before. “I told her to stay away from you too, Kat,” Milk said. 

Katya just smiled and nodded, indicating for them to continue.

They told the two other blondes how Violet had put all those pictures in Trixie’s classroom, and that they didn’t know how she had gotten photos of them inside Milk’s apartment because it was on the fourth floor. 

“Um, girls?” 

“Yeah, Pearlie?” Trixie responded.

“How much do you wanna bet that you can see inside both the living room and bedroom from the roof of the building across the street?” She asked.

“Oh my god,” the three other teachers said at the same time.

“I guess we’ll just have to keep the curtains shut then, princess.” Milk sighed.

Katya then updated them on the goings on at the school and how she had already overheard rumors being spread about them. They both knew it was only a matter of time, but hoped it wouldn’t be quite that instantaneous. 

“I did overhear someone saying that you’re the two hottest teachers at the school, so it’s only right you guys are fucking. I laughed out loud at that and that girl, what’s her name? Gia maybe? Well, she heard me so like I’m sure all the kids know that at least I know there are rumors going around,” Katya explained. 

“Great,” Trixie deadpanned. 

*****

On the way home from Milk’s, Pearl was driving and kept glancing over at Katya.

“Say it, Pearlie,” Katya said, without looking away from the window

“Max and I are done.” 

“Okay. And?” Katya didn’t want to get her hopes up.

“I don’t know. I just thought you should know.”

“Okay.” 

They rode the rest of the way to Katya’s house in silence, neither wanting to address the issue. When they pulled up, Pearl got out of the car as well, claiming it was a bad neighborhood and she didn’t want Katya walking by herself.

“Pearl, it’s right there, I’ll be fine.” 

“Whatever, Kat. Let me walk you to your door.” Katya seemed a little annoyed with her, but she nevertheless, she persisted. 

Katya stuck her key in the lock and looked up at Pear, “Night, Pearlie.” 

She went to turn the key to open the door, but the history teacher grabbed her wrist. Pearl looked down at the other girl and with the way the streetlights were casting a soft glow on her curly blonde hair, Pearl felt compelled to reach out and touch it. 

“Pearl, don’t --” Her words were cut off by Pearl’s lips on hers. She kissed her back for a moment, before pulling away. “Don’t do this, Pearlie.” 

“Do what, Katya?” Pearl looked around, realizing they were still outside. 

“You know how I feel about you, you can’t keep doing this to me.” She finally turned the key in the lock and let the door swing open.

“Katya, wait. Let’s not do this out here, can I come in?” She waited for Katya to step aside so she could enter the older girl’s home. “Max and I are over,” she repeated herself. 

“Again, and?” Katya shut the door behind Pearl and began walking to her bathroom to take her makeup off with Pearl following close behind. Out of habit, Katya handed her a makeup wipe too. 

“And that means I’m ready to do this.” Pearl wasn’t wiping her makeup off, she was just staring directly at Katya, whose hand had completely stopped, staying still on her cheek. 

After a moment, she turned to face the other blonde, but was looking down at the floor instead of making eye contact. “Pearlie?” 

“Yeah, Kitty?” 

“Kiss me again.”   


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning, Milk walked Trixie to her classroom. Neither of them knew what could possibly be awaiting Trixie and Milk didn’t want to risk being on the other side of the building should her girlfriend need her. She slowly pushed open the door and sighed in relief when she didn’t immediately see anything. She turned around to Trixie, who was staring back at her with wide eyes, waiting in the hallway. “It’s okay, princess.” She held out her hand for Trixie to take and led her fully inside the room.

“Good morning, ladies.” Both teachers nearly jumped out of their skin at the sound of Michelle’s voice. She was sitting at Trixie’s desk in the corner of the room, which is why Milk hadn’t seen her.  

“Good morning,” they both offered Michelle fake smiles and Trixie dropped Milk’s hand. 

Michelle stood from behind the desk and walked toward them. “I’d like to see you both in my office for lunch.” 

The couple looked at each other, both flushed because they thought they were probably in trouble. “Okay,” Trixie said. 

“We’ll be there,” Milk followed.

Without a response, Michelle walked out, closing the door behind her. Trixie leaned against the closed door and groaned, “Fuck.” 

“What’s the worst that can happen, babe? As far as we know there’s no policy against us dating. And the whole thing yesterday wasn't your fault. I bet she just wants an explanation.” Milk was trying to comfort the blonde but was only making things worse. 

“That’s just it though, I don’t want to have to explain anything! We’re together, that’s not changing anytime soon. If they have a problem, oh well. There are plenty of schools in Los Angeles that need English teachers.” Trixie was pacing around her classroom, talking with her hands.

“Babe, they’re not going to fire one of us.” Again, Milk was just trying to comfort Trixie but ended up making it worse. 

“Oh god, they could though. If I get fired there’s no way I’m getting another teaching job in the area. And it would be me who gets fired. I’m the one causing all this. I’m the one who’s classroom got decorated in basically porn. Neither of us are tenured, they can fire both of us for whatever reason they want.” Trixie looked at her watch and saw that the students should begin to trickle in any second. “You’d better go, the kids are gonna be here soon and we don’t need any more rumors.” The blonde offered a half smile.  

“I’m a text away if you need me. Pearl is basically across the hall. Katya is right upstairs. This is all going to be fine.” Milk leaned in and lightly kissed Trixie on the cheek, careful not to get lipstick on her.  

Milk made her way back to her own classroom, grateful to not have a first period class that day. She could've stayed with Trixie through the period, but it was probably better that she didn’t. They truly didn’t need the kids to keep talking about them. It would only fuel the fire. 

Trixie, however, did have a first period class. Not only did she have a class, but a class with Willam and Detox. They were, of course, the last to arrive. As soon as she saw them walking in the door together, she stood from her desk and asked, “Can I please talk to the two of you in the hall?” 

Of course, the entire class knew what it was about and all chorused an “Oooh.” Their teacher shot them a look over her shoulder as she was walking out the door that shut them up. Willam and Detox followed closely behind their English teacher into the hall and shutting the door behind them.  

“Miss M, we’re so sorry. We didn’t mean—” Detox started. 

“Yeah, we were just looking for you to talk about our papers because we knew you didn’t have a first period that day,” Willam added. 

Trixie looked at both girls. They seemed genuinely sorry and she believed that they hadn’t meant for any of this. She took a deep breath and began, “You’re not in trouble, I’m not mad. We just have to have a conversation is all. I know you guys are mature enough to act normal around me…or at least I hope. The stuff you saw was obviously not meant for really anyone to see.” She leaned against the wall, trying to act like her regular, cool teacher self. She hoped her acting normal would show the girls in front of her that everything was fine.

“We really didn’t intend to like see anything, we swear. Like, we know it might seem like that because we were asking about you and Ms. D on the field trip, but really it was a freak coincidence, I guess.” Willam gestured with her hands as she spoke. Detox was just looking anywhere but at Trixie. 

“I know. I’m really not upset with you two. I’m just upset at the whole situation, which I won’t get into. But I just wanted to clarify that what you saw with me and Ms. D wasn’t just like a random thing. We’re in a very serious relationship actually. And I would normally never tell you that because you’re our students and frankly, it’s none of your business but I know how quickly rumors get around at this school. I don’t want anyone to think any less of us or slut-shame or anything. I really don’t need that right now.” Trixie was really letting her guard down with the two students, which was new for her. In college, she was taught to never do that. They even told them not to smile until Christmas so the students know that you’re serious. 

The three stood there silently for a moment before Detox spoke up. “Are…are you asking us to spread it around that y’all are in a relationship?” 

Trixie looked at her with wide eyes, “No! Well…I guess that might help the situation?” _What the fuck am I doing,_ Trixie thought. 

“Oh we can do that, Miss M. Don’t you worry.” Willam smiled and turned to walk back into class. 

“Wait. Don’t say anything until after lunch please.” Trixie sighed and walked ahead of her students into the classroom. She told the entire class that today would be for working on their papers that were due at the end of the week. She then sat behind her desk and pulled out her phone to text their group chat. 

**_From: Trixie_ **

_I think I just did a bad thing_

  ** _From: Pearl_**

_??_

**_From: Katya_ **

_Didn’t know it could get any worse?_

  ** _From: Milk_**

_Babe?_  

The blonde was surprised to receive three separate responses immediately.

**_From: Trixie_ **

_Don’t you guys teach ?_

_Anyway, I kind of asked Willam and Detox to spread it around that Milk and I are together and not just fucking_

**_From: Pearl_ **

_WHAT_

**_From: Milk_ **

_Oh_  

**_From: Katya_ **

_That actually doesn’t seem like a bad idea. You know it’d be worse for you guys if they thought you were just hooking up. Wouldn’t it?_

**_From: Trixie_ **

_That’s what I was thinking._

_I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you before, babe_  

**_From: Milk_ **

_It’s alright._

_What about Michelle?_

**_From: Trixie_ **

_I asked them not to say anything until after lunch, that way it won’t get to Michelle before we do._

*****

The morning passed by quickly, too quickly if you asked Milk or Trixie. Before she knew it, the art teacher was striding into her love’s classroom to walk with her to their meeting. They stood outside Michelle’s closed office door and Trixie knocked. Before the couple went in, the brunette grabbed Trixie’s hand and the other girl didn’t pull away.

Michelle, surprisingly, smiled up at them when they walked in. “Hello, girls. Have a seat.” She waited until the two teachers sat, noticing their intertwined hands. “I just want to start this off by letting you know that there’s no policy against staff dating, however, if Ru or myself see it affect your work in any way, there’s going to be a problem. Understood?” 

They both sighed in relief and said, “Understood,” in unison.

 “Good.” The vice principal offered another smile as she continued on, “So while you’re not in trouble, I do need an explanation. I know there are other things going on besides the two of you dating.” She clasped her hands together on top of the desk and waited.

 “Thank you for being so understanding, Michelle. I just want to let you know that Milk really has nothing to do with any of this, other than the fact that we’re together. By the way, I just think it’s important to tell you that this will not affect our jobs. We’re not just messing around, we live together,” Trixie began her explanation of recent events and was so caught up that she didn’t realize what she had said. 

“Oh. Yeah, I guess we kind of do…temporarily.” Milk sat up a little straighter and looked nervously at Trixie, who was totally focused on Michelle. She was grateful that it didn’t seem like Trixie had even noticed she was speaking.

The English teacher continued on, deciding to just rip the bandaid off. “It’s just that my ex seems to be having some sort of breakdown and is currently stalking me.” 

“Oh, shit.” Michelle said automatically, causing both teachers to chuckle. “Sorry. Um, have you talked to the police?” 

 “Yes, yesterday after the whole…picture incident that caused all this. They said that they can’t really do anything because she hasn’t made physical threats.” It was Milk who spoke, her voice wavering slightly. She had been mostly calm throughout this entire ordeal but it was beginning to catch up to her. 

“I know I’m technically your superior, but please reach out if you need anything at all. You’re both excellent teachers and I would hate to see anything bad happen to either of you, physically or otherwise.” Michelle placed her hand on top of Trixie’s, which was resting on the desk. 

Both teachers felt tears brimming in their eyes at Michelle’s kindness. They knew she was nice and loving with people when she felt they needed it, but neither of them had experienced or even seen it until now. “Thank you,” Trixie choked out, suddenly realizing she was on the verge of tears.

“What we can do here, because your ex seems to have broken in, is bar her from school property. It’ll be a legal document, kind of like a restraining order but for the building. I don’t know what kind of backlash that will have for the two of you though.” The vice principal squeezed her favorite English teacher’s hand and continued, “Why don’t you two take the day to think about it and let me know what you’d like to do tomorrow.” 

*****

After lunch, Trixie was done for the day because her seniors would be in a seminar for the rest of the school day. Now that the administration knew about their relationship and seemed more happy than anything else, Trixie decided that she would spend the rest of the day in Milk’s classroom. When she followed her girlfriend back after their meeting, she just shrugged and said, “Let the kids talk. They’re doing it anyway.” 

Both she and Milk felt better about their situation after speaking to Michelle. As students worked on various art projects, they sat at the desk and tried to weigh the pros and cons of having Violet barred from school property. 

“I just don’t think it’s a good idea, Trix,” Milk whispered. “I don’t think it’ll help. We’re only here for like eight hours a day, this doesn’t stop her from coming to my apartment.” 

“I know, but I just don’t feel safe anywhere. It’d be nice to have one place where I know she can’t get to me, even if it is for only eight hours a day.” Trixie wasn’t even bothering to whisper, which made Milk shift uncomfortably. The students already knew enough about them, they didn’t need to hear this too. 

Milk sighed heavily and stood. “Class, Miss M and I will be right back. April, you’re in charge.” When she was met with raised eyebrows and smirks, she added, “We’ll be right outside in the hall if you need us.” She grabbed Trixie’s wrist and escorted her into the hallway. “I just didn’t want them to overhear.”  

“Okay. Listen, I get your point and I know it affects you too, but really I just need somewhere that I can feel like Violet can’t physically get to me.” The blonde folded her arms across her chest. She wasn’t mad, but was feeling increasingly defensive.

“So you don’t feel safe at what’s apparently _our_ house now?” Milk asked incredulously. 

“What?” Trixie threw her arms up in frustration.  

“In the meeting with Michelle you said that we live together. Don’t you think that’s something you should’ve discussed with me? Or earlier when you told our _students_ to spread it around that we’re together?” Milk was raising her voice now, defeating the purpose of bringing her girlfriend into the hallway. 

“Fine. My stuff, that you practically forced me to bring to _your_ house will be gone by the time you get home. I’ll leave right after school to make sure of that.” Trixie turned on her heel and started walking toward her own classroom. She waited until she turned the corner, out of Milk’s sight, before she let tears fall. She furiously wiped them away in case a student, or even another teacher saw her. She then walked into a bathroom, locked herself in a stall, and pulled out her phone to text Katya, who was also done for the day. 

**_From: Trixie_ **

_Can you please come to the girls bathroom near the art department_

  ** _From: Katya_**

_Be right there._

 Before long, Trixie heard the door opening and a gentle, “Tracy?” She unlocked the door and stepped out of the stall. Upon seeing her smeared makeup and red eyes, Katya enveloped the taller girl in a hug. “What happened, baby?” Katya leaned back and brushed the hair back that had clung to the wet tears on Trixie’s face. 

“I don’t even know, Kat. One second, we’re fine, then we’re fighting. I told her I’d have my stuff gone by the time she got home so can you give me a ride like as soon as school ends?” Trixie sniffled and leaned her forehead on Katya’s shoulder.

“Of course, honey. Do you want to talk about it?” Katya rubbed Trixie’s back comfortingly, waiting for her to speak.

“Well, I guess I just like said to Michelle that Milk and I live together because I mean, we do. Even if it is temporary. I just didn’t want her to think that we were fucking around and going to let our relationship jeopardize our jobs.” She took a shaky breath before she continued on. “Then Michelle said we can legally ban Violet from school grounds and I want to but Milk doesn’t because she thinks it’ll only make Violet crazier. So we were kind of arguing about it and she threw it in my face that I said that we live together. So I said I’d leave and then walked away before she said anything else. I really don’t need this right now, Kat.” Trixie wrapped her arms around Katya’s waist, pulling her back into a tight hug. 

Katya let her cry on her shoulder as she continued to gently rub her back and reassure her that everything was okay. “Alright, Trixie. It’s going to be okay.” 

“What if it’s not, Katya?” 

“I promise you that it will be. Listen, we can go get your stuff and you can stay at my house tonight, okay?” Katya held Trixie away from her by her shoulders to look her in the eye. “But tomorrow, you have to talk to your girlfriend.” 

*****

Katya drove Trixie to Milk’s apartment as soon as school ended, as promised. The ride was uncomfortably silent, with Katya wanting to talk and Trixie clearly to upset to. 

They arrived at the building and walked up the stairs, still in total silence. They turned the corner to walk down the hall, with Trixie looking in her bag for her keys, not paying attention to the fact that Katya had stopped dead in her tracks. When she finally looked up, she stopped to. She turned around to Katya and said, “Kat, go wait in the car, please.”   
  
Katya just nodded in response, too shocked to say anything. She turned around and walked back down the stairs.

Trixie took a deep breath and continued forward. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later, she had just hoped it’d be later. “What are you doing here, Violet?”  


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for mild violence

_“What are you doing here, Violet?”_

“I came for you.” Violet’s tone was completely serious. She had a look in her eye that Trixie had never seen and it scared her. 

The blonde stepped back and her eyes widened when she felt her back hit the door to Milk’s apartment. There was no way she could unlock the door and get inside before Violet stopped her somehow. She could’ve run but she noticed that Violet was wearing flats, which meant she could catch up to Trixie in a heartbeat. “Okay.”

“Trixie, baby, this girl doesn’t love you like I do.” Violet took the tiniest step forward, an intimidation tactic she had used on her ex many times before. 

This time, however, Trixie was not having it. “You’re right, Vi. She doesn’t love me like you do…did. She’s good to me. She’s kind and sweet and is honestly everything I’ve ever wanted. I would go back in time and do it all over again if it meant I’d get to meet her sooner.” She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke about who she now realized was the love of her life. _God, I’m so fucking stupid,_ she thought. 

Trixie’s response to her declaration of love set Violet off. She advanced so quickly that the teacher didn’t even have time to react. She was suddenly being held against the door by two surprisingly strong hands. “Trixie..” Violet pouted slightly. “Come on, baby. Come home to me.” 

“Violet,” Trixie struggled against the burlesque dancer’s arms to no avail. “I’m sorry I left you in the middle of the night without so much as a goodbye. I know that was wrong of me and I’m sorry. I just…I didn’t think there was any other way out.” She was trying to reason with Violet, assuming that somewhere in there was a rational person. “Vi, please stop all of this. There is no _us_ anymore. There’s never going to be an _us_ again.” 

Violet suddenly pulled Trixie slightly forward, then slammed her back against the door. The blonde just stared back frightened as Violet yelled, “Don’t say that! That’s not true!”There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment, where Violet just stared at Trixie with her brows furrowed. “That’s just not true, Trixie. There’s always an us. Remember back in college? You were such a good girl.” She ran her hand over Trixie’s cheek but the other girl turned her head away. “Always doing what I told you, always so ready to —“

Violet was cut off by Milk, who had wrapped Violet’s long raven ponytail around her hand and yanked the girl away from Trixie. Still holding onto the girl by her hair, Milk asked, “Ready to what?” 

Violet didn’t respond to the question, just grunted as she tried to pry Milk’s hand free from her ponytail. 

The taller brunette turned her attention to Trixie, who was standing there with her mouth hanging open. “Trixie, princess, did she hurt you?” As soon as Trixie shook her head no, Milk added, “Okay, go inside and call the police.” She quickly did as she was told, fumbling through her bag for her keys and unlocking the door. 

The second the door shut behind Trixie, Milk nearly threw Violet against the wall. “Did I or did I not tell you to stay away from Trixie?” 

Trixie heard the slam from inside the apartment and jumped. She hung up the phone from the police and immediately called Katya. “Hey, um you can go, or stay I don’t…”

“Trixie, what’s going on?” Katya, of course, was panicking a little bit.

“Um, well, Milk showed up and pulled Violet away from me and I don’t really know what’s happening now? Could you, um, maybe come up the fire escape?” Trixie was very clearly on the verge of a panic attack and while Katya was having her own anxiety, she didn’t want Trixie to be alone.

“Sure, sweetheart, I’ll be right up.” She hung up, got out of her car, and walked around to the other side of the building. She mumbled, “Oh, thank god,” to herself when she saw that the ladder was down. _Why didn’t Violet think of this?_ she thought to herself as she climbed up. _Oh god, good thing she didn’t._

In the hallway, Milk was still in Violet’s face. Yes, she was crazy but Milk wasn’t physically intimidated by her. However, Violet clearly wasn’t intimidated by the taller girl either. The raven haired girl leaned in, invading Milk’s personal space and sneered, “You stupid bitch. She’s still in love with me. I can’t believe you can’t see that. She wrote a song about it.”

“How do you know about that?” Milk was very suddenly taken aback.

Violet smirked, happy that she knew something Trixie’s current girlfriend did not. “You didn’t know she’s been performing it at the bar since September?”

“What does it matter? It’s a good song. Just because it’s about you, doesn’t mean she’s in love with you, Violet.” Milk leaned forward a bit, causing the necklace Trixie had given her the night she told the blonde she loved her to fall out of it’s position underneath her shirt. It was Trixie’s favorite guitar pick, one her grandfather had given her as a teenager. 

Violet immediately recognized it. She snatched it from Milk’s neck, breaking the chain. “What the fuck?” Violet held the pick up in Milk’s face then snapped it right in half.

Milk watched, helplessly, as Violet snapped the pick in half. The memory of Trixie giving it to her flashed in her head. 

_They were sitting on Milk’s bed, smiling at each other like idiots in love…which is exactly what they were. Milk’s naked back was against the headboard and Trixie was sat between her legs, looking up at the brunette. “Hey,” Trixie whispered._

_“Yeah, princess?” Milk whispered back, neither of them wanting to ruin the moment by being too loud._

_“I wanna give you something,” the blonde got out of bed and reached for her pink purse. She rifled through it, pulling out a long silver chain with something blue dangling from it. “I don’t wear this anymore because I don’t feel like I need to anymore. My grandfather is always with me, I don’t need a physical reminder of that around my neck, but I do always keep it in my bag. I want you to have it.”_

_“Baby, I can’t take this from you!” Milk turned the pick over in her hands. “Especially if your grandfather gave it to you, I know how much he meant to you.”_  
  
“No, really, gorgeous. I want you to have it.” She took the necklace back from Milk and moved the brunette’s hair out of the way so she could put it around her neck. “You mean the world to me and that’s kind of what this means. I know that’s cheesy, but…” She clasped the necklace onto Milk’s neck and let her hands linger there. 

_Milk took the hint and leaned down to kiss Trixie. “I love you,” she mumbled against her girlfriend’s lips._

“What are you doing you fucking psycho?” The brunette pushed Violet, not hard enough that she hit the wall but hard enough to get her point across. “You’re not even hurting me, you’re hurting Trixie. If you loved her, you wouldn’t be doing any of this, you fucking bitch.” Milk had had it. Officially. She tore into Violet, screaming and insulting her until the police arrived. 

One officer spoke to Violet in the hallway, while another spoke to Milk, Trixie, and Katya inside the apartment. The three teachers relayed the truth of the matter in great detail, while Violet told the story from her distorted perspective. 

The officer explained that Trixie would get a restraining order and Violet would likely have to agree to get psychological help. Trixie never could quite figure out what had happened to cause Violet’s behavior, but she accepted that she’d never fully understand the human brain or the human heart. 

*****

Once the police had left, Milk asked Katya to leave so that she could talk to Trixie alone. Katya, of course, readily agreed, saying that she was planning on going over Pearl’s anyway. 

“I’m glad you guys are finally together,” Milk smiled.

“Me too,” Katya hugged her friend and made her way back to her car. 

Once she had gone, Milk sat next to Trixie, who was curled up on the couch. “I’m so —“

“I’m sorry” they both spoke at the same time. “Oh, go ahead,” Trixie smiled. 

“I was basically just going to say that I’m sorry. I know that I’ve been the one pushing this relationship and not even taking steps, just leaping, which is fine. But hearing you say we live together freaked me out for a second. I acted like a bitch earlier and I’m sorry.” Milk leaned her head against Trixie’s shoulder as she spoke. 

“I’m sorry, too. I know we don’t really live together, this was just temporary, but I just wanted Michelle to know how serious we are. And I know I’ve been acting stupid the past couple days and doing things that involve you without talking to you about it first. I don’t want to use this Violet thing as an excuse but you know how bad it got yesterday and today.” Trixie began running her fingers up and down Milk’s thigh. “I’m so sorry, gorgeous. I just want to be like the best because you deserve the best and I was trying to handle things on my own when I should have asked for help.” 

“It’s okay, baby. My second day at the school you found me crying in the bathroom and you helped me. Not to mention pretty much every day since then.” She sat up from her position rested against Trixie’s shoulder to pull the girl into a tight hug. “I _know_ we haven’t technically been together that long at all, but god, in the nearly four months that I’ve known you I’ve fallen so completely in love with you. You don’t have to be the best, because no one is perfect, but you come pretty damn close. I know this is stupid to say, but I’ve never felt this way about anybody, ever. You’re definitely the love of my life.” 

Trixie leaned away from the tight embrace her girlfriend had her in, only to lean back in to kiss her. “I love you so much.”

“Oh, um…” Milk pulled the broken pick out of her pocket and held it out to Trixie. “Violet saw this around my neck and broke it. I’m so sorry, princess. I know what it meant to you.” 

“Oh, that’s okay,” Trixie’s voice cracked as she took the two pieces out of the brunette’s hand. “I guess maybe we could glue it? It won’t work as a necklace anymore though.”

“Yeah, baby, we can glue it.” After a while, Milk added, “Do you want to get dinner across the street and then watch Mean Girls?” She felt Trixie nod against her.

*****

It had been six months since they had seen or heard from Violet. Everything returned back to normal, with a few minor changes. The entire situation had driven all four teachers closer together. It also finally led Pearl to Katya and Trixie to Milk. They were all happy and in love. 

The four of them sat in Trixie’s classroom in the beginning of May, grateful that the school year was coming to a close. Pearl leaned back in her chair and said, “So I heard about this new bar that’s opening,”

The other three teachers groaned in response. 

“Come on, it’ll be fun! Trixie, you’ll love it! It’s a western theme!” 

“That sounds so stupid, Pearlie,” Trixie said. “Also, you know it’s going to be a bunch of girls in tied up flannels and asshole-visible cut off shorts.” 

“Exactly!” Pearl laughed as Katya swatted her arm. “Come on, let’s go on Saturday.” 

“We can’t, girl. That’s moving day,” Milk smiled over at Pearl. 

Trixie walked over from behind her desk and sat in Milk’s lap. “Yeah, aren’t you supposed to help us move Milk’s stuff into my house?” 

Katya looked at Milk, “I still can’t believe you’re willingly moving into Barbie’s Dream House.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the original epilogue, but not anymore lmao !

A little over a year passes in the blink of an eye for the four teachers. It’s honestly filled with nothing but love and happiness for them. Sure, they all have their occasional disagreements, but looking back, none of them ever really went to bed angry. 

Trixie was sitting in her and Milk’s bedroom when she heard a light knock at the door. It was Katya and Pearl, who let themselves into the apartment with their key. “Hey girls,” the English teacher smiled at them as they came to sit on her bed. 

“Where’s Milk?” Pearl asked, confused as to why Trixie had called them over. 

“She’s out shopping. I said I didn’t feel well so I didn’t go,” Trixie shrugged.

“Don’t get me sick, bitch!” Katya screeched

“No, I’m not actually sick, idiot. I just needed to get her out of the house so I could talk to you guys.”

“Okay?” Pearl and Katya spoke at the same time.

Trixie leaned over to her bedside table and pulled out a small bag and handed it to Katya, smiling. “Look inside.” 

Katya did as she was told and squealed. Pearl snatched the bag and immediately made the same noise. 

“When?” Pearl asked.

“Monday,” Trixie beamed up at the other two blondes and told them her plan. 

*****

Sunday evening, Trixie and Milk were cuddled up on their couch watching Real Housewives, but not paying attention to it. “Hey, I was thinking maybe we could go to the Museum of Fine Arts tomorrow because we have the day off?” 

“Really?!” Milk sat up and excitedly smiled. 

“Yeah, why not!” 

“Okay, amazing. What time?” The brunette was already trying to think about how many new exhibits there were. 

“How about like twelve?” Trixie asked. She was banking on Milk saying yes, otherwise her entire plan that had already been worked out with the museum staff would fall apart.  

“Perfect!” 

*****

The following morning they both got ready in a hurry, before Trixie suddenly stopped. “Babe, oh my god. I am so sorry. I completely forgot I have a doctor’s appointment today. I’m not going to be able to go to the museum.” 

“Oh, that’s okay! We can just hang out until you have to go and then when you get back?” Milk sounded so disappointed, it physically hurt Trixie. 

“Hey, why don’t you go with Katya and Pearl? Katya loves looking at the sculptures,” Trixie suggested.

“Oh, yeah! I’ll call her. You really don’t mind me going without you?” Milk asked, pulling out her phone.

“Not at all, go have fun,” Trixie pecked Milk on the lips and made her way to the kitchen to make coffee.

Katya and Pearl readily agreed to go to the museum, knowing Trixie’s plan and offered to pick Milk up. They made it to the museum by twelve o’clock, where a staff member was waiting. He looked at the three women and said, “Are you Milk?” 

“Uh, yeah?” She replied, a little freaked out that the man knew her name.

“This is for you.” He handed her a note that read, “You are the unexpected light of my life,” in Trixie’s impeccable handwriting.

She looked back at the guy and asked, “What does this mean?” He just shrugged and handed her a map with all the current exhibits. She immediately noticed on that was called “Unexpected Light” and caught on to the game. She looked at the two blondes that were with her and asked, “What the fuck is going on in here on this day?” 

Katya and Pearl just smiled and shrugged, making their way to their first stop. When they reached the “Unexpected Light” exhibit, there was another staff member there to greet them and give them a note. This time, it read, “As a kid, I said endless prayers that I would meet someone like you.” 

Milk referred back to her map and saw an exhibit called “Endless Prayers.”  _ What the hell is going on?  _ she thought. 

Another exhibit, another note. “You are my home.” 

They made their way to another exhibit called “Home — So Different, So Appealing,” where another clue awaited them. “You color my life with love.” 

They went to the next exhibit, to find the next note. It simply said, “Go to you favorite room.” 

“Picasso?” Milk wondered out loud. 

“Well, is that your favorite?” Pearl asked, reading the clue over her shoulder.

“I guess, yeah.”

“Alright, then let’s go, bitch,” Katya said, already walking in the direction of the exhibit. 

When they reached the room, the only lights that were on were those illuminating the paintings. They brought enough light that the silhouette of a person could be seen standing in front of Milk’s favorite painting. The art teacher immediately recognized who it was. “Trix?” 

Trixie turned around and smiled. “Hey, gorgeous.” 

“I thought you had an appointment. Why’d you set all this up? What’s going on, baby?” Milk was starting to get nervous. 

Trixie took both of Milk’s hands in her own and started speaking, “I know this is a cliche, but I fell in love with you the moment you knocked on my classroom door a year and a half ago. Then I fell in love with you all over again when the whole Violet thing happened and you never went anywhere. I fall in love with you over and over again every time you smile or laugh or say my name.” Tears were threatening to spill but Trixie held it together, not wanting to ruin her makeup. 

“I love you too, princess. So much.” Milk kissed her forehead before asking, “But what’s going on?” Trixie released one of Milk’s hands to reach into the pocket of her dress and it dawned on Milk what was happening. “Yes,” she blurted out. 

Trixie’s head whipped up to look at her girlfriend. “What?” 

“I just put it together…what’s happening. Yes.” She leaned down and kissed Trixie, who laughed. 

“At least let me ask you first. I didn’t even finish my speech,” she finally managed to pull the ring out of her pocket and got down on one knee. Despite her offbeat humor and style, she really was very traditional.

“Oh my god,” Katya whispered excitedly from the doorway. Pearl nudged her telling her to shut up. 

“Where was I? Oh, right okay. I fall in love with you over and over again everyday. You’re the light of my life, my home, my love, my everything. I know we’ve had our moments, but from the second you walked into my life I knew it had to be me and you for the rest of forever.” The blonde grabbed Milk’s left hand and asked, “Will you marry me?” 

“Yes. Absolutely yes.” She let Trixie put the ring on her finger before pulling the shorter girl up and into a hug, picking her up and spinning her around. 

Pearl watched Katya wipe away a tear and smiled at her. She laced their fingers together and squeezed her girlfriend’s hand. “You ever think we’d all be this happy?” she whispered. 

“No,” Katya answered honestly. “Especially not me.”

Pearl wrapped a comforting arm around Katya’s waist and kissed the shorter girls temple. She looked over to see their two friends making out in the middle of an art museum. “Alright, can we go get day drunk at brunch now?” 

*****

Another year passes and Trixie is standing in a room in a beautiful, rustic, venue that she and Milk had found. The couple needed a moment to themselves before the chaos that was their rehearsal dinner ensued. Both their families were here, which was messy enough on a normal day, let alone the night before their wedding. They were beginning to regret the decision to have a small reception after the actual rehearsal, but Milk wanted to practice their first dance in front of people that  she knew would tell her if she looked stupid. 

Pearl, Trixie’s maid of honor, poked her head in. “You guys ready? Kat is finally here, so we’re all set.” 

Katya was Milk’s maid of honor, and while she was an excellent help, being on time was not her strong suit. She burst in behind Pearl and said, “Sorry, sorry, sorry. I’m here!” 

“It’s totally fine, Kat. We’re avoiding this as long as possible so..” Trixie replied.

“Oh come on you guys! It’s a short rehearsal then we get to wiggle and jiggle and make people giggle!” Katya danced around the room making grunting noises.

The rehearsal went as well as it could have. Everything was perfectly set up and even the food was good. The only incident was Trixie’s mother, Valerie, loudly crying in the front row, but the blonde expected nothing less from her mother. After they had eaten, Milk plugged her phone into the speakers that were set up for their DJ. As the opening notes of “So This is Love” by James Ingram began to play, Milk grabbed Trixie and brought her out onto the dance floor. 

They gently swayed around the dance floor in time to the music with Trixie softly singing in Milk’s ear. “So this is what makes life divine, I’m all aglow. And now I know the key to all heaven is mine,” Trixie sang. She continued to hum through the rest of the song, resting her head on Milk’s shoulder as they danced. Toward the end, Milk spun her around and she caught a glimpse of Pearl wiping away a tear. Of all the people, she never thought Pearl would cry at her wedding. Not even her wedding, the rehearsal dinner. 

When the song was over, everyone clapped and wiped away tears, something Trixie hadn’t really expected. They walked over to the dance floor to see Pearl guiding Katya outside. Milk gave Pearl a knowing smile, which Trixie saw. “What was that?” she asked.

“You’ll find out later,” Milk winked at her and moved away to talk to her sister. 

Before Trixie could follow her, she was engulfed in a hug by her mother.

*****

The venue had a beautiful garden with cherry blossom trees and every flower imaginable, with a path right through the middle of it. At the end of the path was a clearing surrounded by pink trees and purple flowers with a bench in the middle. As Pearl and Katya walked toward it, hand in hand, the history teacher spoke, “Can you believe this?” 

Katya was reminded of a year ago, when Trixie and Milk had gotten engaged. Pearl had asked her a very similar question. “Yes,” she answered. A year ago, she had said no and meant it, but watching her friends dance together and feeling the way Pearl was tightly holding her hand, for the first time, she believed she might live happily ever after. “I’m  _ so _ happy,” Katya continued. “Like, for them, but also just in general. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.” 

“Me neither, Kitty. So, I brought you out here because I wanted to talk to you about something,” Pearl said, as they approached the bench at the end of the path. 

“Oh, okay?” Katya felt anxiety begin to bubble up in her stomach as she sat down.

“It’s nothing bad, don’t worry,” Pearl smiled at her, squeezing her hand.

“Oh thank god. What’s up, Pearlie?”

She let go of Katya’s hand to reach into her clutch. “Okay, so I got you this,” she pulled out a necklace with a small diamond dangling from the end, “because I know you don’t like rings.”

“Oh,” Katya’s eyes widened as she waited for Pearl to continue. 

The history teacher held the necklace in her hands, looking down at it as she spoke. “Yeah, so I don’t know. I don’t have this big speech or this elaborate plan because you know that’s not me. I just, I love you so much and you’re my best friend and I want to be married to you.” 

Katya took the necklace from Pearl’s hands and clasped it around her own neck. Pearl looked up at the gesture and bit her lip, waiting for a verbal response. The older blonde took Pearl’s face in both her hands and kissed her. Instead of pulling away, she rested her forehead against the other girl’s. “Yes,” Katya whispered.

They stayed in the garden for as long as they could, just kissing each other and declaring their love over and over. Finally, both their phones started buzzing with texts from the brides-to-be. 

**_From: Trixie_ **

_ You two better not be off fucking somewhere !!  _

Milk looked up at her fiance from across the room and laughed at the expression of annoying on her face.

**_From: Milk_ **

_ They’re not princess, I promise _

_ Oh actually, depending on how things went, they might be _

**_From: Trixie_ **

_ What things ??? _

_ Why is no one telling me what’s going on ??? _

_ What did you do ??? _

Pearl stood and stretched her arms above her head. “Should we head back in?” 

“Probably,” Katya said, standing as well. “What are we gonna tell them?” 

“Well, it is their wedding, so I don’t want to make a big deal about it tonight or tomorrow, but I still think we should at least tell them. We are their maids of honor, after all,” Pearl explained as they walked back into the ballroom.

They walked back in just in time to see Milk imitating Trixie’s Barbie girl dance moves, and the shorter blonde laughing and grabbing the brunette by the shoulders. Trixie then went off to do the running man with her sister and Milk’s caught Pearl’s eye. Pearl smiled and glanced at Katya, who’s necklace could be seen shining against the dark blue of her dress. Milk walked over to them and enveloped them both in a big hug. “Congratulations,” she smiled. “Should we tell Trixie?” All three teachers looked over at Trixie who was smiling and laughing as she danced with her sister. When she felt their eyes on her, the blonde looked up and made her way over. 

“Look!” Milk said, pointing to Katya’s necklace. 

Trixie looked confused as to why she was being shown a necklace as the three other women beamed at her. “Cute necklace, Kat. Pearl give it to you?”

“Yes!” Katya’s smile got even bigger, if that was possible. “She got it for me because I don’t wear rings.” Katya winked at Milk and Pearl, signaling to them to wait to see if Trixie caught on. 

“That’s nice, it’s really pretty,” she smiled and turned her attention to Milk. “Come on baby, let’s go dance.” The couple started to walk away before Trixie turned back around. “Wait. Did you say because you don’t wear rings?” 

Both Katya and Pearl nodded in affirmation.

“Oh. Does this mean…are you two…” Trixie looked back and forth between the couple, then at Milk, then back to Katya and Pearl. 

“Yes!” Katya squealed. 

“We didn’t want to make a big deal about it and like steal your thunder, so don’t tell anyone alright?” Pearl asked, laughing as Trixie hugged them both.

“Oh my god! I’m so happy for you. Fucking finally!” Trixie laughed and clapped her hands together. 

“Hey!” All four teachers turned around to see Trixie’s mom holding up a camera. “You all look so happy, let me take a picture!”

The four of them posed for the picture and right before Valerie snapped it, both Katya and Milk said, “We are,” at the same time, causing all four of them to laugh. The photo was blurry and not a particularly good picture of either of them, but a blurry candid of four twenty-something teachers now rested on desks in two separate homes.


	14. Chapter 14

Two years later and all four teachers were now in their mid-late twenties. Trixie and Milk had been happily, enthusiastically, ecstatically married for two years. Katya and Pearl had decided on a long engagement and were planning their wedding for the following summer. They were sitting on the couch in a home that Trixie and Milk had bought a year ago. It was a beautiful little condo with two bedrooms and a lot of natural light. 

“Okay, we know this is so cheesy but we have something to tell you,” Trixie said, walking back from the kitchen with two small boxes in one hand and a glass of water for Milk in the other. She handed her wife the drink and sat down, practically on top of her. 

“God, will you two ever stop? Wasn’t the newlywed thing supposed to end like …years ago?” Pearl rolled her eyes affectionately. 

“Whatever, Pearl! You’re just mad your wife doesn’t believe in PDA!” Milk laughed. 

“Ugh, couples in love? In public? In this economy?” Katya smiled, kissing Pearl on the cheek. “I love her enough behind closed doors,” she winked.

“Gross. Okay, here.” Trixie handed both Katya and Pearl the boxes. “You have to open them at the same time, though.” 

Katya immediately tore into hers, ripping the wrapping paper to pieces. Pearl was more careful, undoing the tape slowly but surely. “Hurry up!" Katya yelled, waiting to open the box so she and Pearl could open them at the same time.

“Alright, Kat, god. Okay, one, two, three.” They both opened the boxes and Katya screamed. Pearl’s eyes widened and she looked back at the couple across from her. “Is this a joke?”

Milk shook her head.

Katya held up her little teddy bear holding a heart that read ‘#1 Godmother’ then hugged it to her chest. “Pearl, what'd you get?” Katya leaned over to look at the same bear in Pearl’s box. “Um, excuse me, I’m catholic and you can only have one godmother per child.” She asked the couple confusedly. 

“That’s right, Kat. _Per_ child.” Milk smiled at Trixie as they waited for it to dawn on Katya and Pearl. 

“Per…you’re? It’s twins?!" Pearl yelled, taking everyone by surprise. 

“Yeah!” Trixie placed her hand on Milk’s stomach. “Twins,” she smiled.

Katya jumped up and practically into Milk’s lap, shoving Trixie over. “I’m so happy.” She put her hand on the brunette’s stomach and said, “My little nieces are gonna have _so_ many pairs of jelly sandals!” 

“Over my dead body,” Trixie laughed.

“How far along?” Pearl asked, moving to sit next to Milk too.

“Two months. We haven’t told anyone except our mothers yet, so please don’t say anything when we start school in a couple weeks. We wanna wait until I start showing, which honestly shouldn’t be that long.” Milk smiled placing her hands over Katya’s on her belly. 

*****

Milk was right, another month and a half later she had stopped getting the “did she gain weight" looks and started getting the “is she pregnant” looks from her students. The morning of October first, Trixie and Milk decided they would announce that they’d both start their maternity leave in March. Trixie would return after April break, but Milk would be gone the rest of the year. They were beyond grateful that both Michelle and Mr. Charles were more than happy to give them the time off. 

“Okay, everyone! Before we get out our paints and everything I have an announcement.” Milk had worn a tighter dress that day, giving up on trying to hide the bump. “As you all know, Miss Mattel and I are married and as of March, we’ll be having twins!” She was met with a chorus of “aw’s” from all the girls in the classroom, while the boys just kind of stared at her. "So I’ll be out for the rest of the year starting in March!” 

“Miss Donigan?" 

“Yes, Farrah?” Milk asked, smiling down at the little freshman. 

“Are you having girls or boys?” The little blonde asked.

“As a matter of fact, we have a doctor’s appointment this week that we’re hoping to find out at.”

In Trixie’s favorite class, her fifth period sophomores, they all cheered when she said she’d be gone for most of March and April. “I hate every single one of you,” she laughed. 

“You know we love you, Miss M!” One of the boys in the back called out. “We’re just excited to not have work to do!” 

“Oh, honey! If you don’t think I’m leaving very detailed plans for the sub, you’re wrong!” Of course, all the students groaned. “And,” she added, “I’ll still be grading all your assignments!” She laughed at them again when they all sighed. “Sorry kids, not getting out of your English requirement that easy!” 

“Miss M, are the babies yours or Miss D’s? When my aunts got pregnant one carried the baby but it was the other aunt’s biologically.” One of her more vocal students, Phi Phi, asked. The girl reminded her of Willam and Detox, who had graduated three years ago. 

“Oh, um, that’s not really..” Trixie stumbled over her words. “I…we don’t actually know.” 

“How?” Another student asked.

“Um, well it’s all really scientific and I don’t totally understand it if I’m being honest. There’s a reason I majored in English,” she laughed nervously.

*****

On Wednesday, Katya texted both Trixie and Milk. **_  
From: Katya_ **

_There’s a rumor going around that you have no idea who’s babies you’re having_

_Those were the exact words_

**_From: Trixie_ **

_So they think we don’t know who the dad is ?_

**_From: Milk_ **

_Babe didn’t you say one of your students asked if they were mine or yours?_

**_From: Trixie_ **

_OH_

_Yeah, Phi Phi_

**_From: Katya_ **

_Don’t u worry ladies, she’s in my next period_

**_From: Trixie_ **

_Well, I wasn’t worried before but I am now._

Katya stood in front of the class waiting for them all to file in. Once they were seated, she began, “Alright, I heard a little rumor going around yesterday about everyone’s favorite English and art teachers. I just wanted to explain something to you. Like Miss Mattel said, they don’t know anything about science so that’s why I’m the number one godmother.” The class chuckled and she continued. “So, first thing’s first: they’re my eggs. My babies.”

Someone in the back of the class choked on his water. The other students all raised their eyebrows and turned to their neighbors mouthing things like “what” and “what the fuck.”

“ _Oh_ my god. I’m just kidding. Don’t tell Ms. Visage and get me fired,” Katya laughed. “But anyway, when you do in vitro fertilization, they take the eggs out of your body to fertilize them. We all know how fertilization works from our plant unit, yes?” The kids either nodded or hummed in the affirmative. “Okay, so both Miss Mattel and Miss Donigan had a few of their eggs taken out to be fertilized. Then, they put both sets of eggs in Miss Donigan’s uterus. They don’t know which egg or eggs are the ones that fertilized and attached. Understand?” 

The kids all nodded in agreement, slightly grossed out that they were talking about their teachers’ eggs. 

At lunch, which they still had in Trixie’s classroom, Milk walked in, already laughing at Katya. “Did you talk about my uterus in class?”

Katya turned bright red. “Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to explain how it worked to them. It was a good intro for my genetics unit, though!” 

“Oh my god, Katya! You couldn’t have made up a fake lesbian couple?” Trixie was horrified.

“Oh please, they’d know she was talking about you freaks in a second,” Pearl laughed. 

*****

On Friday, Trixie and Milk both left work early for their doctor’s appointment. The doctor was a little Australian woman named Courtney Act, who had been so helpful when they were trying to get pregnant. “Are we ready to find out the sexes of these little babies?” 

“Yes!” They both said in unison. Before Courtney could tell them, though, Trixie said, “Wait, should we do one of those gender reveal things?”

“Ugh, babe. I hate those.” Milk rolled her eyes.

“I kinda wanna be surprised. I don’t wanna wait until they come out but wouldn’t it be cute if we like gave Katya and Pearl a little envelope and they told us?” Trixie pouted, looking down at Milk, who was laying on a hospital bed.

“Oh, actually, yeah. I don’t wanna have like a party or anything, though. That’s kinda tacky, Trix.” 

“No, definitely no party. But I think it’d be nice to hear it from them. No offense, Doctor Act.” Trixie smiled at the blonde woman across from her.

“None taken, love. And you can call me Courtney, y’know? Alright, so I’ll look, and write it down. Then you can give it to whoever you want, okay?” She smiled and put gel on Milk’s belly, which was getting bigger by the day.

“Perfect. Thank you!” Trixie smiled.

*****

That night, they went over to Katya and Pearl’s to give them the envelope. Katya opened it and smiled, showing all her teeth. Pearl looked and chuckled. “You guys are really in for it,” she smiled.

“Okay, so we want you to like reveal it to us in some cute way. But please no party,” Milk said. 

“You are so extra. This was Tallulah’s idea, wasn’t it?” Katya laughed.

“Hey!” Trixie threw the pillow behind her at Katya’s head. 

“But, of course we’ll do whatever you want,” Katya readily agreed.

After Trixie and Milk had left, Pearl and Katya planned how they would reveal the babies’ sexes.A full hour of Pearl shutting down Katya’s ideas later, they managed to come up with the plan. 

*****

Monday morning, Trixie unlocked the door to her classroom to find blue decorations everywhere. Blue balloons, streamers, confetti, blue everything. She stepped in further to see a sign that read, “It’s a boy!” 

On the other side of the building, Milk unlocked her door to find the same sight: blue everything. She pulled out her phone to send a picture to Trixie. “A boy!” she wrote.

Trixie replied immediately with a picture of her own blue room. “We’re having boys !” she typed excitedly. She then opened their group chat.

**_From: Trixie_ **

_Boys !!! Oh my god !!!_

**_From: Katya_ **

_I’m so excited!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_From: Pearl_ **

_You’re gonna have one hell of a time_

**_From: Milk_ **

_I’m leaving my decorations up at least all day_

Both teachers were sick of hearing “Congratulations!” from their students by the end of the day. They got into their car as soon as the bell rang and Trixie put her hand on Milk’s bump. “Boys,” she sighed.

“Boys,” Milk repeated. 

“All the names I had picked out were girl’s,” Trixie laughed.

“Me too. I was dead set on Frida.” Milk smiled from the passenger seat.

“Wow, good thing we’re having boys then.” 

“I hate you.” 

“Not as much as I hate you,” Trixie leaned over and kissed her wife before pulling out of the parking lot. 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trixie's last name is technically Donigan but her students still call her Miss Mattel because it's just easier for everyone lol

“Vincent.”

“As in Van Gogh? No. Ken.” 

“As in Barbie’s boyfriend? No.” 

“Milk, you can’t say no to every single name!” Trixie laughed.

“Neither can you!” Milk bumped her wife with her shoulder.

“Okay, well, we only have three months before these little guys come and you _know_ I want to get signs made for above their cribs,” Trixie whined. 

“Alright, let’s do it this way: we’ll each make a list of our top five names. The other gets to immediately veto two of the names but we have to consider the rest of them. Does that work?” Milk absentmindedly rubbed her belly, which was giant at six months.

“That’s smart.” Trixie put her hand over Milk’s. “I don’t understand how you’re dealing with two little babies literally growing inside of you.”

“Ugh, me neither. I feel huge,” the brunette sighed. “Remind me again why I let you convince me I should carry these giant humans?” 

“Because you love me very much.” Trixie smiled wide as she felt one of their sons kick the hand on Milk’s belly. “ _And_ because I’m the best wife, you take the baby name book first and think of your list while I make lunch.” The blonde handed her the book and got up to go into the kitchen.

“Babe,” Milk called, “we’re gonna have to child proof everything soon, right?” 

“Yes, love. I’ve already called the company,” Trixie yelled back.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Milk replied.

*****

When Trixie walked back into the living room twenty minutes later, with two veggie burgers in hand, Milk had finished her list. 

“Okay, let’s see,” Trixie said, grabbing it from her. “Michael, Shane, Brian, Noah, Jackson.” She studied the list intently and pursed her lips. “Alright. I’m vetoing Shane and Jackson.” 

“Fine. Your turn.” Milk was slightly annoyed. It was her own idea so she couldn’t be mad at Trixie, but she crossed out those names, names she loved, so quickly. 

“I thought of three while I was making lunch. I just need a few minutes to find two more.” Sure enough, by the time Milk was done with her burger, Trixie had her list. 

“Alright, here we go. Lucas, Daniel, Alexander, Sebastian, and Matthew. Sebastian has gotta go, right away.” Milk crossed the name off the list.

“Rude!” Trixie laughed.

“And I knew a guy in college named Matthew, who was a dick, so that’s out.” 

“Fine. Okay, so we’re left with six names for two babies.” Trixie smiled as she said ‘two babies.’ She was nesting and she knew it, she was just grateful that Milk was letting her without any objection. 

“Right. Okay, boys, what do you think?” The brunette looked down at her belly. “Ooh, one of them kicked me. That’s not nice!” 

“Maybe we should invite Auntie Katya and Auntie Pearl over for dinner and they can help us.” Trixie said, already unlocking her phone to call them. 

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. I mean, they’ve been so involved and helpful.” Milk smiled, remembering the time Pearl had sat her down in her classroom and told her that she would be there every step of the way. Pearl had said that if there was ever a time where Trixie couldn’t make it to an appointment or even to just help put the cribs together, she and Katya would be there. 

*****

Trixie made them all a big pasta dinner and all four teachers were sat around the kitchen table. “So,” Trixie started, “We want you two to help us name them.” 

“Us?” Katya almost choked. “I have _so_ many ideas!”

“No, no. We have a list,” Milk laughed.

“Oh.” Katya was slightly disappointed.

“Give it to us, then.” Pearl reached her hand out.

“God, Pearl. Impatient for someone who’s always half asleep.” Trixie laughed, taking the list out of her pocket. 

“Okay. Michael, Brian, Noah, Lucas, Daniel, and Alexander.” Katya read the list out loud. “I’m partial to Daniel and Lucas.” 

“Hm.” Pearl took the list out of Katya’s hands. “I definitely like Daniel. That seems like your vibe. I kind of like Brian too. Dan and Brian, very All-American.” 

“So we like Daniel,” Trixie repeated. “But what about baby number two?” 

“Babe, I think I like Brian too,” Milk chimed in. 

“But how will you know which one to name Daniel and which to name Brian?” Katya asked.

“We’ll know when we meet them I guess? Isn’t that right Dan? Brian?” Trixie asked Milk’s belly. “Yeah, I like those names.”

*****

On a Thursday afternoon in January, Milk was having a particularly rough morning. Her back hurt, none of her shoes fit, she felt gigantic. “Trixie, I don’t wanna go to work today.” 

“I know baby, but we have to.” Trixie held her wife’s hand as she walked from their bedroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. 

“I can’t deal with the kids today. Not without caffeine,” Milk whined.

“Remember what Courtney said, though?” Trixie warned. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Will you help me get my shoes on? If I bend forward I _will_ tip over.” Milk sat down in a kitchen chair, holding her shoes out for Trixie, who obliged. 

“It’s not gonna be much longer. Twins always come early.” Trixie tried to comfort her wife, to no avail.

“These two don’t feel like they’re going anywhere any time soon.” She grunted as she stood from the chair, making her way to the front door. 

That day, for the first time Trixie started at the school, they didn’t eat lunch in her classroom. They had decided for the rest of her pregnancy, they would eat in Milk’s room. The other three teachers figured the least they could do was not make her walk down the stairs and across the building.

As Milk was lamenting having gone up a shoe size, Trixie’s phone rang. She stepped into the hallway to answer the call from an unknown number, “Hello?” 

“Hi, is this Trixie Mattel?” The person on the other end asked.

“It’s Donigan now, but yes?” 

“Oh, my apologies. My name is Latrice Royale, I work with Violet Chachki.” 

“Is there something I can help you with, Miss Royale? I’m at work and don’t really have the time to deal with whatever she’s told you about me and probably about my wife as well,” Trixie snapped.

“No, no. Mrs. Donigan, she actually wants to see you. And I’m assuming your wife is Milk? She’d like to see her as well.” Latrice kept her tone even as she spoke. “I’m her therapist, I thought it might be good if I contacted you instead of her doing it directly.”

“Yeah, that was a good call. Legally, she still can’t contact either of us directly. It’s been three or so years since we’ve heard anything at all about her, why does she want to see us now?” Trixie’s eyes were brimming with tears. She did not need this bullshit right now…or ever.

“Well, as I’m sure you know, she spent one of those three years inpatient in the facility I work at. As her doctor, I can’t tell you much more than that. I can tell you though, that she is doing very well. She wants to see you to apologize for her behavior and possibly provide some insight as to why she behaved that way.” 

“Oh. Okay, well, would it be possible to discuss this with my wife and call you back? I don’t know that it’s a good idea.” 

“Of course, Mrs. Donigan. Thank you for your time.” Latrice hung up the phone and Trixie’s hands shook as she walked back into the classroom.

Milk, Pearl, and Katya all noticed her change in demeanor. “What’s wrong?” Katya asked.

“I, um, that was Violet’s doctor.” Trixie looked at the floor as she spoke.

“What?!” The other teachers said in unison. 

“Yeah, um, she said Violet wants to see me and you,” she looked up at Milk, “to explain and apologize.” 

“Trix, do you think that’s a good idea?” Pearl asked tentatively.

“Of fucking course not, but I wanted to see what you thought, babe.” 

Milk looked angry. _Angry_ angry. “Absolutely fucking not. No. No way, not in a million years. Trix, I’m about to fucking pop and we don’t know how she’ll react to me being pregnant. Or us even still being together. No.” 

*****

A week goes by and Trixie’s phone rang again, this time as she was making dinner for her and Milk. She recognized the number and let it go to voicemail. She set Milk’s plate down in front of her at the table and then moved to sit across from her. “Violet’s doctor just called again. I let it go to voicemail.” 

“Okay.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement that Milk was hoping would end the conversation.

“I’ve been thinking about it all week. I don’t —“ 

“No, Trixie,” Milk interrupted.

“Babe, listen. You don’t have to go. I don’t even think you should because you’re right about not knowing how she’ll react to our boys.” Trixie fidgeted with the hem of her shirt as she tried to convince Milk that this was a good idea. “Maybe I should go and hear her out. The doctor said she was doing really well and that she thinks it’d be good for Violet.” 

“Do you think I give a fuck about what’s good for Violet?” Milk seethed. “After what she put you — us through?” 

“I’m not saying that you should. I think it would be good for me too. All this time never knowing why she treated me that way in college and why she acted the way she did. I want to know.” Trixie stood her ground, this time holding eye contact.

“No.” 

“I don’t need your permission.” 

“Fine. Fucking go.” Milk tried to storm off but getting up from the chair proved to be tougher than she thought. 

“Don’t bother.” Trixie stood with ease and grabbed her purse from the hook next to the door. 

Trixie got into her car and fished her phone out of her purse. She opened her voicemail and listened:

“Hi Mrs. Donigan, this is Latrice Royale calling again. I was wondering if you’ve gotten the change to discuss the situation with your wife? Again, Violet is doing very well and I think this could be good for all of you to gain some closure. If you could let me know so we can set something up, that’d be great.” 

She hit the ‘call back’ button without thinking. 

“Latrice Royale,” came the cheery voice.

“Hi Miss Royale, it’s Trixie. How are you?” Trixie’s voice was shaky. 

“I’m well, love. How are you?”

“I’ve been better. Milk doesn’t think this is a good idea, but I think I do. I think I deserve an explanation and an apology, if I’m being honest. I mean, _we_ deserve that but she wants nothing to do with this. I think that might be for the best though,” Trixie rambled. 

“Can I ask why she feels that way?” Latrice seemed genuinely interested. Trixie didn’t think she was just fishing for information, so she gave her a proper answer.

“The biggest thing is that she’s seven months pregnant with our boys —“

“Twins! Congratulations!” 

“Thank you. And so she doesn’t know how Violet will react to us having kids, which makes sense considering. She also doesn’t care about _why_ Violet did what she did, just that she did it…if that makes sense?” Trixie hadn’t realized she was crying until she felts a tear hit her thigh. 

“It does, it does. If you’d like, I can tell Violet about the pregnancy and gauge her reaction.” 

“That’s alright, Miss Royale. I should be the one to tell her, I think.” 

“So you’ll come then?” 

“Yes.” 


	16. Chapter 16

“You did _what?_ ” Katya yelled when Trixie told her she had agreed to see Violet. 

“I just think it’s the right thing to do,” Trixie defended.

“For who?” Pearl asked, calm as ever. When Trixie didn’t respond she added, “Because Milk doesn’t. We don’t.”

Trixie snapped back, “So I’m selfish then?”

“You’re certainly acting that way,” Katya said. She folded her arms across her chest and pursed her red lips at Trixie.

“Whatever. I don’t need this.” Trixie stood to leave, but Katya’s voice stopped her.

“Where are you gonna go, Trixie? You—” 

“Kat, don’t.” Pearl rested her hand on her fiance’s shoulder. 

“No, Kat. Please. Say it.” Now Trixie was the one with her arms crossed, towering over the other two blondes who remained seated on the couch. 

“Your wife, who is _seven months pregnant_ with your sons, is at home distraught. She is hurt and angry with you, Trixie. She’s hurt and angry at a time that is supposed to be filled with calm energy and happiness. And that’s your fault.” Katya was standing now, in Trixie’s face. 

“You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.” Trixie was seething. 

“Oh, I don’t? She’s our friend too, you don’t think she called one of us as soon as you fucking walked out the door?”

Pearl was up now, stepping in between them. “Alright. Okay. Trixie just…just go home. Please.”

With another roll of her eyes and a glare at Katya, she slammed their front door behind her. 

When she got into the driver’s seat of her car, she realized she’d left her phone sitting in the cup holder. She picked it up to see three missed calls from Milk and at least ten texts. 

**_From: Milk_ **

_I can see you’re at Katya and Pearl’s from find my friends_

_Maybe you can stay there tonight._

Another series of texts fifteen minutes later read:

_I just wish you would see how I feel about it_

_It effects me too_

_I don’t want to fight like this, especially not now. I just wish you would listen, Trix_

The final series of texts happened thirty minutes after the last, twenty minutes before Trixie had gotten into the car. 

_Trix?_

_Something is wrong._

_I think I’m having contractions_

_Trixie please answer me I’ve called three times_

_I’m going to the hospital_

Trixie tossed her phone back down and all but threw her car into gear. She knew which hospital Milk would be at and thanked the universe that it was a ten minute drive from Katya and Pearl’s. 

She burst through the doors of the emergency room and nearly ran up to the first nurse she saw. “Um, I’m looking for my wife? She’s pregnant and she — she” 

“Okay, love. What’s her name?” The redheaded nurse wrapped her arm around Trixie, guiding her over to a computer.

“Milk Donigan. She’s seven months pregnant with _twins_ and I’m so stupid I left and I didn’t have my phone and it’s all my fault and now our boys might be hurt and —“ Without her even realizing it, the nurse had started to walk her down a hallway of hospital rooms with closed doors.  
“Hey, it’s okay. She’s one of my patients.” The nurse stopped walking and stepped in front of Trixie, placing both her hands on the blonde’s biceps. “My name is Jinkx, what’s yours?” 

“T-trixie.”

“Okay, Trixie. Your wife is right in that room over there.” Jinkx pointed to the room at the very end of the hallway. “She’s okay.” 

“She is?” Trixie was fully and openly crying. She let Jinkx pull her into a hug before bringing her down the rest of the hall. 

Jinkx knocked lightly on the door, with Trixie standing behind her. “Milk, can I come in?” 

“Of course,” the brunette smiled up at Jinkx from her bed. 

“Are you feeling any better?” 

“Not really. They’re still coming and going. The pain isn’t any worse though, which I guess is good?” Milk rested both hands on her belly as she spoke.

“That is good. And like I said, I really do think it’s just Braxton Hicks contractions. The doctor just has to double check everything. Don’t worry unless you have to, alright?” Jinkx put one of her hands on top of Milk’s. “Someone is here to see you, if you want me to bring them in?”

“Um, yeah. Okay.” Milk sat up a little in the hospital bed. 

Trixie overheard their conversation from just out of sight. When Milk agreed, she stepped into the doorway. “Hey gorgeous.” She was still wiping away tears. 

“Hey princess.” 

Jinkx stood and moved passed Trixie, who was now a few steps inside the room. “I’ll leave you two alone. Don’t be afraid to push the call button if you need anything.” She shut the door behind her as she walked out. 

“Come sit.” Milk patted the bed beside her. 

Trixie did as she was told, immediately putting her hands on Milk’s stomach. “I’m so sorry.”

“For?” Milk needed more than just an apology and they both knew it.

“For not listening to how you feel. I didn’t even consider it. It was so selfish of me and god, I’m so sorry.” Trixie was wiping away tears again with the back of her hand. “I know it’s not an excuse, but you know that sometimes I just get so wrapped up in something and it’s like I have blinders on. And I promise I’m gonna work on that. I’m gonna try _so_ hard for you and Dan and Brian.” 

“Trix, it can’t be that you’re going to _try._ You have to do it, especially when our boys get here. We’ve been together almost five years, baby, and I let it slide all the time, but not anymore. Not when I’m having our babies.” Milk reached up and wiped a tear from Trixie’s cheek. “Okay?”

“Okay. I love you.” Trixie wrapped her hand around Milk’s and held it to her chest.

“I love you too. And we’re gonna have to talk about the Violet thing, just not right now.” 

*****

The doctor came and told them exactly what the nurse had said: Braxton Hicks contractions. He added that Milk had to take it easy until the twins were born. He wasn’t recommended bed rest but that she should definitely begin her maternity leave early and try to stay as stress free as possible. 

It was nearing two o'clock in the morning by the time they had been discharged from the hospital. “Tomorrow…or today, I guess, is Friday. I’ll tell Michelle when I get in there,” Trixie said, staring straight ahead at the road.

“You’re not gonna call out? Trixie it’s two in the morning. You have to be back up in three hours.” Milk tried to convince her to no avail.

“I know, but the kids are right in the middle of working on thesis statements and I can’t leave them hanging. I’ll talk to Michelle about starting my leave earlier too.” She finally smiled over at Milk.

“Okay. Tomorrow night we’ll order out and we’ll talk.” Milk leaned her head against the window, struggling to keep her eyes open. 

“Alright, gorgeous. We’re almost home.” 

*****

After what was possibly the longest Friday of Trixie’s career, she was finally home and unlocking the door to her house. The second she stepped in, she kicked her heels off and laid face down on the couch. “Milk?” She called, turning her head just enough so that her voice wouldn't be muffled by the couch cushions.

“Yes, princess?” Milk shuffled into the living room from the kitchen.

“I know I should be doing this for you and I will, but could you rub my feet?” 

Trixie just looked so pathetic and tired, laying there with her arms at her sides and her face smashed into the couch. “Sure, love.” The blonde sat up and moved her legs so that Milk could sit on the other end. She placed her feet in her wife’s lap and moaned when Milk started to gently rub them. “Careful making that noise.” 

“What noise?” Trixie smirked. 

“Trixie…you know I can’t fuck you right with me being giant and all.”

The blonde whined unabashedly. “Yeah, but I can fuck you.”

“I know but I just feel so…ugh. Like I have this _huge_ belly and my feet are bigger.” 

Trixie stood up and grabbed both of Milk’s hands, pulling her up and toward their bedroom. “Did you know that having sex while your pregnant helps you recover quicker after labor?”

“What?” Milk laughed as Trixie leaned up and over to kiss her. “Come on, Trix. My ass is huge and my back hurts.” 

“This ass?” Trixie asked, squeezing. “This ass is amazing.” She pushed Milk very gently onto the bed and sat next to her. She placed one hand on Milk’s knee and the other on the bed to keep herself propped up while she kissed her wife again. Trixie worked her way down her jaw, neck, and the parts of her chest that weren't covered by her tank top. She slid her hand up Milk’s thigh and tugged at the hem of her sweatpants. “Let’s get these off.” 

“Please,” Milk said. She leaned most of her weight on Trixie and lifted her hips so Trixie could pull her pants down. “Fuck, we haven’t done this in so long,” she breathed against Trixie’s mouth. 

“I know gorgeous.” Trixie laughed when she reached up expecting to find the hemline of Milk's underwear and finding bare skin instead. “No underwear?”    
“They were just too much effort to put on and it’s not like I’m going anywhere. Trixie, please,” the brunette whined. 

“Alright, baby.” Trixie dragged her hand up from her wife’s knee and rubbed a thumb over her clit. “Lay back.” She readjusted so that she was on her knees at the end on their bed, in between Milk’s legs which hung over the edge. She quickly replaced her thumb with her tongue and received a sigh in response. Trixie pulled back and almost laughed when she couldn’t see Milk’s face over her belly. “Let me know if it’s too much, okay?”

“Okay.”

Trixie dove back in, swiping her tongue down and then all the way back up. She lifted Milk’s left leg over her shoulder as she put two fingers inside of her. She continued to massage her with her tongue while she pumped her fingers in and out, picking up her pace as she felt Milk’s thigh muscles clench against her shoulder.

“Trix, I’m, fuck,” Milk said through panting breaths. Trixie hummed against her and she was clenching around Trixie’s fingers. The blonde gently fingered her through her orgasm until she saw Milk’s halfhearted attempt to push her hand away. “God, that was…wow. I honestly forgot how great sex is.” 

“I sure didn’t,” Trixie laughed. She laid down next to Milk and kissed her gently. 

“I just feel bad I can’t really…return the favor until these kids are asleep in cribs and not inside of me.” Milk laced her fingers through Trixie’s and kissed the back of her hand.

“Sexy. But really, don’t worry about it. I can take care of myself, gorgeous.” Trixie smiled and kissed the brunette on the forehead. She moved to get up but Milk pulled her back.

“Wait, I can’t believe this never occurred to us before, but you can just sit on my face. We could’ve been doing that this whole time!” Milk smiled up at Trixie like it was the most brilliant idea in the world.

“What? No.” Trixie looked horrified.

“Why?” 

“Because I’d be cutting off your oxygen?” Trixie said it like it was such an obvious answer. 

“Okay?” 

“Milk, if I’m cutting off _your_ oxygen, that means I’m cutting off the _babies’_ oxygen, duh.”

Milk openly laughed at her. “No, it doesn’t.”

“How? That makes no sense.”

“Because, princess, you’re not cutting off my oxygen for a long period of time, or at all really."

“It still doesn’t make sense.” 

Milk leaned over as far as she could to kiss Trixie’s neck. “I promise I’ll pinch your thigh if my airflow gets cut off like at all.” 

“Fine.” Trixie pulled her dress up and over her head and her underwear off. Milk was still laying down, so she precariously placed her knees on either side of Milk’s head. “Are you sure about this?” 

Instead of responding verbally, Milk just pulled Trixie down on top of her. She flattened her tongue out against Trixie then immediately pushed in and out of her. Trixie leaned forward to steady herself on the bed. A string of obscenities tumbled out of her mouth as Milk moved from pushing inside of her to working on her clit. Her hips bucked and her wife knew she was close. Milk kept tongue-fucking Trixie through her orgasm and her aftershocks until the blonde finally clamored off of her and onto the bed. 

“Really, we’re so dumb for not thinking of that,” Trixie laughed.

*****

They ordered pizza for dinner and sat on the couch as they ate it. “So,” Milk started, mouth full of pizza.

“Gross. Are you ever gonna learn to not talk with your mouth full?” Trixie laughed.

“Hey, you weren’t complaining when my mouth was full of something else.” 

“Ugh. Idiot.”

“Anyway,” Milk changed the subject, “Are you ready to talk about Violet?” 

“Oh, um, yeah. I guess,” Trixie started fidgeting with the hem of her tee shirt. 

“Do you still think it’s a good idea?” Milk reached over and grabbed one of Trixie’s hands to stop her fidgeting. 

“I do. I, uh, actually talked to her doctor again last night.” 

“And?” Milk rubbed her thumb back and forth over the back of Trixie’s hand, encouraging her to keep talking. 

“I said I would see her.” 

The brunette had known Trixie was going to say that, but she couldn’t help the shock that registered on her face. “Okay. I still don’t think it’s a good idea for either of us.” 

“Baby, you don’t have to come. I don’t think you should.” Trixie finally looked up and Milk and saw the hurt on her face. “It’s not that I don’t want you to, it’s just that we really don’t know how she’ll react to you being pregnant.” 

“If you think you’re going alone, you’ve got another thing coming.” 

“Okay, so I’ll bring Katya or Pearl. And her doctor will be in the room the whole time. It’s gonna be alright.” Trixie leaned her head against Milk’s shoulder. “But, if you feel that strongly about it, I won’t go.” 

“We’re not putting Katya through that, first of all. And secondly, how is teeny tiny Pearl going to help you if things escalate? No, we’ll go together.” Trixie didn’t want to argue with her wife, especially when she was using her Scary Teacher Voice.

“Okay. We’ll go together. I told the doctor a week from tomorrow.”

“Next Saturday it is then,” Milk said resolutely.


End file.
